Il giorno che ci ritrovammo
by Megnove
Summary: Dopo "L'Isola Afrodite" e prima del volume 27... cosa è successo? Chi è rientrato in scena, e come? Ecco come potrebbe essere andata secondo me...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

_Erano passati vent'anni…_

–Stai facendo le valigie?

–Uh–uh. Mi hanno mandato un telegramma dall'Olanda. Pare che ci sia bisogno del mio aiuto. Niente di troppo urgente, però… potrò prendere il prossimo aereo.

–Hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti accompagni?

–Non credo. Dovremmo bastare io e gli altri che sono già sul posto. Però, se ti va di venire… cioè…

–?

–Be', potresti approfittarne… per fare un salto a casa tua. Non è così lontano.

–…

–Da quanto tempo è che non ci torni? Anche l'ultima volta hai evitato di…

–…Grazie. Ma credo che per stavolta vada bene così. Fai buon viaggio.

–Sei sicura? Non voglio forzarti. Ma dopo quello che ti è capitato ultimamente avresti anche bisogno di un po' di riposo. Ascolta, se c'è qualcosa che non va… se vuoi parlarmene…

–…

–…D'accordo. Scusa. Allora vado. Arrivederci.

–…

–Ti saluterò gli altri.

–…

–…

–Aspetta.

–Sì?

–Ho cambiato idea. Hai ragione. Vengo con te. In fondo perché… voglio dire, un cambiamento d'aria mi farà bene.

–Spero che non sia solo perché temi che possa invaghirmi di qualche bella _demoiselle_ se non mi controlli.

–Oh, non fare lo sciocco!

–Eh eh…

–Casomai dovresti preoccuparti tu che possa incontrare per caso qualche bel ragazzone per strada…

–…Eh? Scherzi, vero?

–Ah ah ah…

* * *

_Erano passati vent'anni… dal giorno che ci eravamo persi…_

L'uomo arrancava per la strada. La spalla gli faceva un male d'inferno. Nessuno a cui chiedere aiuto in vista.

Il vento freddo gli avvolgeva le gambe. Una frenata stridente alle sue spalle. Lo sbattere dello sportello di un'auto. Lo avevano trovato di nuovo. Era debole per il sangue perso… non riusciva più a correre molto veloce.

_No. Non posso farmi prendere ora…_

Strinse i denti. Costrinse i piedi a muoversi. Sentì le urla. Doveva riuscire a seminarli.

_Dopo tutto questo tempo… finalmente sono sulla pista giusta…_

Li aveva inseguiti per anni, fiutando come un segugio. Tracce minime negli archivi degli eserciti e della polizia. Scie di documenti segreti o di indizi distrutti. Pistole puntate alla testa di spacciatori, spie e infiltrati. Aveva dato le dimissioni dall'arma e dal lavoro per questo. Era riuscito a sottrarre le informazioni che cercava dopo una vita di paziente lavoro. E quando era stato scoperto, era dovuto fuggire. Con tutti i mezzi. In aereo… in nave… in auto… perfino a piedi.

_Proprio come allora… eh eh… se ci si pensa…_

E tutto stava per finire lì. A poche strade di distanza da dove era cominciato.

_Se almeno riuscissi a dirlo a qualcuno prima che mi prendano… se almeno riuscissi a dirlo a… loro…_

_Dopo tutto questo tempo passato a cercarla…_

_Non ora che finalmente l'ho quasi ritrovata…_

Un attacco di vertigini. Gli si offuscarono gli occhi. Barcollò.

La pallottola lo mancò. Piombò in avanti, dove scorreva il fiume. L'acqua nera lo inghiottì e gli bruciò i polmoni. Tutto divenne buio. Riuscì appena a gridare mentalmente il nome che aveva ripetuto dentro di sé ogni giorno di quegli anni, prima di perdere i sensi.

Gli uomini in nero si fermarono sulla riva. A parte un brandello di mantello, non c'era più traccia di lui.

–Sarà affogato?…

–Se non lo è, ritroveremo la traccia quando uscirà di nuovo allo scoperto. Lo sa lui come lo sappiamo noi. Nessuno ci può sfuggire.

* * *

_In aereo…_

Sentì una mano calda sulla sua mentre guardava assente fuori dal finestrino. Ebbe un lieve sobbalzo come se si fosse dimenticata per un attimo di non essere sola. Grandi occhi scuri la guardavano preoccupati.

–Stai bene? Non hai quasi aperto bocca. Cosa c'è che non va?

Scosse la testa. –No, scusami. Ero solo immersa nei miei pensieri.

–È dalla nostra ultima battaglia che sei cupa. Sei forse arrabbiata per esserti lasciata catturare in quel modo? Poteva capitare a tutti, sai. Nessuno te ne fa una colpa.

Lei accennò un sorriso. –Lo so. In parte forse è anche per questo, ma… Scusami. Non voglio che tu stia in ansia per me.

–Ho insistito troppo per farti venire? Non siamo obbligati a passare da Parigi se… il pensiero di rivederla ti fa star male.

Lei tornò a fissare le nuvole al di là del finestrino. –No. Stai tranquillo. Non è questo. Ho solo bisogno di riflettere un po' per conto mio.

_Non è questo… non solo, almeno…_

_Certo, mi ha irritato essere catturata in quel modo… DI NUOVO in quel modo. Come se tanti anni non fossero passati e io non mi sapessi difendere…_

_Come se fossi ancora quella ragazzina ingenua che…_

_Che vorrei tanto poter tornare ad essere._

_È questo che mi fa paura… ci stavo pensando anche prima… ma è difficile parlarne perché non è molto chiaro neanche per me._

_Ho avuto due vite… sono stata due persone diverse… e così diverse l'una dall'altra… è passato tanto tempo… che non so più quanto è rimasto in me di quella di prima…_

_L'ultima volta che ho rivisto la mia casa… il dolore per questo è stato quasi troppo forte per me._

_Se dovesse accadere di nuovo… è questo che mi spaventa…_

_Tutti i ricordi della mia infanzia… dei miei sogni… degli amici perduti…_

_E i ricordi di…_

* * *

–Mio Dio! È ancora vivo!

–Presto, chiamate un'ambulanza!

–Ehi, amico? Ehi? Forza, riprenditi!

–Coraggio, signore!

–Guardategli nelle tasche. Se ha i documenti… magari c'è un numero da chiamare.

–Forza, amico! Forza!

–Ma arrivano questi dottori?

_Vent'anni… in cui eravamo entrambi cresciuti e cambiati, ognuno a suo modo…_

_Ma non c'eravamo mai dimenticati._

_Vent'anni da quando ci eravamo persi…_

_Il giorno che ci ritrovammo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 1**

_All'aeroporto_…

Scesero la scaletta portando il bagaglio a mano e salutando i due che li aspettavano ai piedi dell'aereo. L'uno in giacca candida e borsalino, l'altro con la sua solita cravatta di traverso che frustrava il tentativo d'eleganza, si avvicinarono riparandosi dal vento per stringere le mani ai nuovi arrivati.

–Fatto buon viaggio?

–Fatto romanticherie durante il viaggio? URK…– Il solito impiccione evitò per un pelo lo scappellotto di prammatica e si dedicò a un romantico baciamano. –_Milady_, lei è stupenda come sempre. Dei rozzi come noi non meritano cotanto bella compagnia.

–Adulatore come al solito…– sorrise la ragazza.

–Però ha ragione. Anche se farà meglio a star fermo con le mani– ammiccò il suo compagno di viaggio, per poi rivolgersi al membro restante della compagnia. –Dunque che sta succedendo? La situazione è preoccupante?

–A dire il vero si tratta più di un sospetto mio che altro– raccontò il camionista sollevandosi il cappello dagli occhi. –Come sapete, dopo l'ultima missione avevamo deciso di proseguire il giro artistico dell'Europa insieme, durante le vacanze… una volta arrivati qui, però, la tappa che doveva durare pochi giorni si è prolungata più del previsto.

–Ancora problemi coi musei?

–Non stavolta. Quello che mi preoccupa è un'altra cosa.– Si guardò intorno sbirciando accigliato gli altri passeggeri del volo dirigersi ad auto e navette. –Parliamone mentre vi accompagniamo al nostro albergo. Qui non mi piace… siamo troppo esposti ad orecchie indiscrete e preferisco non fidarmi.

Avevano portato un macchinone lungo e nero la cui vista fece irrigidire solo per un attimo la gentile visitatrice. Un attimo che non passò inosservato, ma lui preferì non fare commenti e si limitò ad aiutarla a salire e sistemarlesi a fianco. La loro destinazione si trovava dall'altra parte della città.

–Si tratta del concerto che sarà organizzato nella piazza principale dell'Aja la settimana prossima– li informò il guidatore sbirciandoli nello specchietto retrovisore. –L'unica tappa continentale del tour di Michelle Amandette. Lo stanno aspettando tutti da mesi come il maggiore evento dell'anno, anche più degli sviluppi politici.

–La famosa cantante americana? E in che modo può rappresentare un pericolo?

–Michelle è un'ambasciatrice di pace dell'ONU. E negli ultimi mesi ha pestato i piedi a parecchi denunciando pubblicamente durante i suoi concerti alcuni affari… scomodi che si sarebbe preferito non dare in pasto all'opinione pubblica.

–Si sa che certi elementi del governo si sono mossi in prima persona per ottenere che l'evento della prossima settimana fosse annullato. Ma invano… la signorina è troppo amata dalla popolazione e si temeva una rivolta. A parte che è anche MOLTO bella– proseguì il pelato a mani giunte e sguardo sognante. Gli altri passeggeri ridacchiarono.

–Bene. Mi piacciono le celebrità che usano il proprio potere per fare del bene, invece di girarsi i pollici. Questa Michelle sembra proprio una persona simpatica.

–Durante il concerto è prevista anche una raccolta di fondi per aiutare gli abitanti del Rubutur. È un paese africano afflitto da anni dalla guerra civile… ma che non è mai stato portato alla ribalta sui giornali perché non «fa notizia» come altri disastri e catastrofi mondiali.

–E anche perché certi ministri di importanti paesi occidentali hanno le mani in pasta nel traffico di armi per sostenere l'una o l'altra parte.

–Per cui, si teme un attentato?

–È possibile, ma non è l'unica cosa. Un altro evento previsto era la premiazione di un concorso di sosia della cantante, che si è tenuto in tutta Europa per pubblicità nell'ultimo mese. Le ragazze selezionate hanno ricevuto un viaggio gratis fin qui, con tappa a Parigi, per partecipare al concerto. Avrebbero dovuto anche far finta di cantare sul palco insieme alla vera Michelle. Ma…

–Non dirmelo.

–Già. Arrivate a Parigi, sono SPARITE. Si sono perse tutte le loro tracce. Ventitré ragazze giovanissime. Nessuno ha rivendicato il rapimento, ma è chiaro che c'è qualcosa sotto… e che qualcuno vuole boicottare il concerto.

–«Qualcuno» che forse potremmo conoscere?

–Precisamente. Questo è ciò che sospettiamo. Saremmo già partiti per investigare, ma la cantante arriverà proprio oggi dall'America e preferiamo sorvegliarla perché non cerchino di attentare anche alla sua vita. Per cui, abbiamo chiesto rinforzi.

–Ehm. Scusate se vi chiamiamo per DUE volte di seguito per delle fanciulle sparite… credeteci che non l'abbiamo fatto apposta. Sono i nostri signori avversari che evidentemente mancano di fantasia.

Nella macchina scoppiò una risata divertita… che però si spense presto in un silenzio teso. Il ragazzo guardò di sottecchi la compagna seduta al suo fianco.

Pareva proprio che il destino ci si fosse messo in mezzo. Sarebbero dovuti andare a Parigi prima del previsto, che lo volessero o no…

Chissà lei a cosa stava pensando?

* * *

–Si salverà. Era in ipotermia e aveva bevuto parecchia acqua… oltre alle ferite… ma sembra di tempra robusta. Dovrebbe svegliarsi entro qualche giorno.

–Come può essersele procurate, dottore?

–Non saprei. Non ci sono state notizie di scontri a fuoco in quella zona. In realtà non _sembrano_ neanche ferite da arma da fuoco. Più da… taglio? E contemporaneamente ci sono tracce di ustioni. Certo che è un caso misterioso.

–Non gli avete trovato niente addosso che possa rivelarci chi sia?

–Nulla, ispettore. Aveva delle carte in tasca, ma si sono completamente rovinate con l'acqua. Illeggibili. In ogni caso, niente che assomigliasse a un documento. Sono stati dei barboni a portarlo qui, però. Forse lo hanno derubato…

–Lo escluderei. Chi deruba un poveretto in quello stato, non si scomoda poi a portarlo all'ospedale.

–A meno che non si tratti di un ladro molto misericordioso, ispettore. Comunque noi il nostro dovere l'abbiamo fatto. Salvandolo e avvertendovi. Adesso il resto spetta a voi. Ah, dimenticavo…

–Sì?

–Ecco. Il nostro sconosciuto aveva con sé anche questa. Una chiave, forse di un qualche armadietto… Sopra c'è incisa una serie di numeri. Forse potrà aiutarvi a scoprire qualcosa.

–Uhm. Non riconosco la marca. Né questo codice numerico. Potrebbe significare qualcosa… una specie di cifrario… Grazie, dottore. Sorvegliatelo bene, nel caso chi l'ha ridotto così voglia finire il lavoro. Vi faremo sapere quando scopriamo qualcosa.

* * *

_–Allora hai deciso? Vai?_

_–Già. Non sei contento per me? Mi hanno dato il permesso!_

_–Non sono troppo d'accordo. Sarai sola. È pericoloso in città. E senza nessuno a cui rivolgerti se dovessi…_

_–Me la saprò cavare. Non sono più una bambina._

_–Per me lo sei e come, invece. Hai solo…_

_–Dai, basta! Tu ti sei fatto la tua vita. Era quello che hai sempre desiderato, no? Ora tocca a me. È quello che IO voglio._

_–…_

_–Farò attenzione. Mi comporterò bene. E penserò solo a studiare._

_–…Sei troppo testarda per farti desistere, vero?_

_–È il mio sogno._

_–Già. E nessuno è mai riuscito a toglierti qualcosa che vuoi con tutto il cuore, da quando sei nata. Lo so fin troppo bene._

_–Mi conosci._

_–Meglio di chiunque altro. Di questo me ne vanto. Posso venire a trovarti almeno qualche volta?_

_–MI ASPETTO che tu lo faccia. Altrimenti, guai a te!_

_–Nel mio primo giorno libero, allora. Ma mi raccomando… se scopro qualcosa che non mi piace, ti riporto a casa._

_–Mi impegnerò. E baderò a me stessa. E…_

_–…_

_–…se dovessi uscire con qualche bel ragazzo, prometto che sarai il primo a saperlo!_

_–Ah, NO! Questo NO! Non dovrai mai guardare nessuno a parte me! Devi giurarmelo!_

_–Ah ah…_

_–Aaah… cavolo… almeno fammelo conoscere! Non ti permetterò di uscire con nessuno senza la MIA approvazione!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 2**

_–Allora, arrivi domani?_

_–Sì. Nella mattinata. Finalmente dopo tanti mesi…_

_–Verrò a prenderti, allora!_

_–Non serve che tu…_

_–Sì che serve! Ricordi che l'ultima volta ti sei PERSO cercando di arrivare alla mia pensione?_

_–…Non c'è bisogno di rigirare il coltello nella piaga._

_–Ah ah!_

_–Di', te la stai cavando bene… da sola, in città?_

_–Oh, perché devi chiederlo tutte le volte? Ti preoccupi sempre troppo. Te l'ho detto. Ho delle amiche, so tenere in ordine la casa e so muovermi per strada…_

_–È che ho sempre paura che qualche malintenzionato…_

_–Sei più apprensivo tu della mamma, lo sai? Comunque sei sicuro di voler passare la licenza con me? Sei già venuto a controllarmi altre volte… lo sai che è tutto a posto… se no, credi che non ve lo direi? Tu piuttosto… non preferiresti passare il tuo tempo libero con una ragazza?_

_–Ehm. Non ho ancora…_

_–Così la farai preoccupare tu la mamma. Dice sempre che non vede l'ora che ti sistemi._

_–È che non ho ancora trovato nessuna carina quanto TE._

_–…_

_–Ti ho zittito, eh, pettegolina? E tu che mi dici invece? Non c'è nessun bellimbusto che dovrei prendere per il bavero?_

_–…No. Io… ecco… è come…_

_–Anche tu non ne hai trovato uno migliore di me, eh?_

_–No. O almeno… nessuno che… che mi abbia fatto battere il cuore…_

* * *

_In albergo_…

–Bene… se io fossi un pazzo criminale, _che_ me ne farei di venti ragazzine tutte uguali a una famosa cantante?

–Vuoi dire che _non_ sei già un pazzo criminale?– Lo spiritosone accennò a fare civetta mentre l'amico faceva il gesto di lanciargli in testa il libro che aveva in mano. Una scenetta di qualche secondo giusto per strappare un sorriso. –Scherzi a parte… la cosa più ovvia che mi viene in mente è usarle come pedine. Per compiere qualche azione terroristica… e magari dare la colpa alla vera Michelle… oppure, ehm, far loro portare degli _esplosivi_. Scusa. So che sentir parlare di certe cose ti dà ancora fastidio.

Infatti l'albino aveva storto la bocca verso il basso. Ma evitò di rispondere. –Allora, come ci muoviamo? Avevo pensato che visto che siamo in quattro, due di noi possono fare da guardie del corpo a distanza e gli altri due andare a investigare sul luogo del rapimento. E siccome la signorina conosce il posto…

Precisamente quel che si erano aspettati. Il ragazzo girò lo sguardo sulla compagna al suo fianco che rimaneva in silenzio. –…Anch'io ci sono stato alcune volte– azzardò. –Un po' so muovermi. Potrei anche…

–Che stai proponendo, di farti andare da solo? Avete per caso litigato?

A quelle parole lei si riscosse. Lo guardò stupita. Poi, comprendendo, scosse la testa. –No. Non c'è bisogno che tu faccia questo. Se è necessario, è ovvio che vengo anch'io. O per meglio dire…– Sorrise, un po' forzatamente. –_Non ti permetto _di lasciarmi qui.

Non cercò di replicare, per quanto si sentisse ancora inquieto. –Che indizi ci sono? Qualcosa in particolare a cui dovremmo fare attenzione? Da dove dovremmo iniziare a cercare?

–Naturalmente abbiamo soltanto informazioni per sentito dire, fino adesso. Però…– Una grande mappa di Parigi fu stesa sul tavolino davanti a loro. –Ecco. Le ragazze sono arrivate all'aeroporto regolarmente. Sono salite su delle auto messe a disposizione dalla produzione, dopo aver posato per qualche foto ufficiale dell'evento. Sono partite come previsto, davanti a una discreta folla… ma non sono _mai_ arrivate all'albergo, qui.– Segnarono due punti in rosso sulla cartina, e poi li unirono in una circonferenza. –Perciò in quest'area… è accaduto qualcosa. Ma nessuno sembra sapere cosa. Non è stato notato niente d'insolito. Niente strani rumori o persone sospette. Niente di niente. È come se le macchine fossero semplicemente scomparse nel nulla da un momento all'altro. Con i guidatori, gli addetti stampa, gli uomini della sicurezza e tutto il resto.

–Ci sarà pure qualcuno che le ha viste passare… o che al contrario _non_ le ha viste. Magari chiedendo ai passanti possiamo circoscrivere la zona sospetta.

–Credo che la polizia si stia già muovendo in quella direzione. Comunque…– Il pistolero distribuì in giro alcuni cartellini plastificati con fotografia e cordoncino attaccato, come se stesse dando le carte in una mano di poker. Li esaminarono. –Ci siamo già procurati falsi documenti d'identità come giornalisti… poliziotti… o membri dello staff, se necessario… per poterci muovere e fare domande senza destare sospetti. Abbiamo anche dell'altro equipaggiamento da passarvi… vi faccio vedere. Stasera noi saremo all'aeroporto ad accogliere Michelle. Voi in quanto potete essere sul posto?

–Se ci muoviamo in treno, già nel pomeriggio. Possiamo partire anche subito.

–Bene, quindi siamo d'accordo. Mancano sei giorni alla data del concerto… bisogna scoprire cosa è successo prima di allora… e se c'è un _loro_ piano sotto, riuscire a sventarlo.

* * *

–Dottore! È scappato! Il paziente… è sparito!

–COSA? Ma non c'erano dei poliziotti di guardia alla camera?

–Non… non sappiamo come abbia fatto…

–Maledizione. Nelle condizioni in cui era… potrebbe avere un collasso e morire per strada! Ispettore, sono mortificato…

–Anche in quello stato, dev'essere un bell'osso duro per riuscire a sfuggire tanto facilmente ai miei uomini. Oppure… potrebbe essere stato rapito. Forse dalla stessa gente che l'ha ridotto così.

–Ma… nonostante le guardie?

–A questo punto, non me ne meraviglierei affatto. Dobbiamo assolutamente ritrovarlo. Quella chiave…

–…Avete scoperto qualcosa a riguardo?

–È un'informazione confidenziale… ma le dirò, non mi sono mai trovato di fronte a qualcosa del genere prima.– Il poliziotto si asciugò il sudore con un fazzoletto tratto di tasca. –Se non l'avessi visto con i miei occhi, direi che è pura _fantascienza_. Dobbiamo farci dire dove l'ha trovata… e qual è la fonte di…

–Sicché l'avete voi, vero?

Il medico e l'ispettore si voltarono all'unisono. Verso il punto in cui uno degli infermieri stava tranquillamente in piedi appoggiato a un carrello delle vivande che si era fermato a metà del suo tragitto. Con uno sguardo decisamente _strano_ negli occhi.

–Che…?

–Temo che questo sia precisamente ciò che non possiamo permettervi di sapere. Abbiamo cercato la chiave dappertutto. Ma pareva proprio che _lui_ non l'avesse più. E a quanto pare era sincero quando ha detto di non sapere dove fosse. Molto bene… grazie di averci fatto il favore di radunarvi qui tutti insieme. Così sarà molto più facile impedire ulteriori fughe di notizie. _Au revoir_, gentili signori.

L'istante dopo, l'esplosione. L'intero piano dell'ospedale fu avvolto da un'ondata di fuoco.

* * *

_Altrove…_

Buio. Come il terrore.

Tagliato da spiragli di luce lancinante dalla porta come da lame di panico.

Respiravano tremando, strette tra loro nel buio. Cos'avevano fatto di male? Cosa volevano da loro? E da quando l'ultima di loro era stata portata via? Quelle portate via… non erano più tornate…

Erano ragazzine, alcune a malapena donne, vestite di fascianti abitini a lustrini e paillettes, truccate vistosamente, qualcuna dagli assistenti di scena, qualcuna dalla sua stessa mamma. Si erano aspettate di divertirsi… erano precipitate in un incubo, sole, affamate, infreddolite, senza poter nemmeno andare in bagno. Avevano paura…

E il loro numero continuava a diminuire…

La porta si aprì di nuovo. Si ritrassero dalla luce…

Perché nella luce compariva sempre _quello che sceglieva_. Non lo vedevano in faccia. La sagoma scura fece di nuovo un cenno mezzo interessato e due omaccioni con braccia da gorilla mossero un passo dentro, afferrando una delle più piccole che piagnucolò disperata.

–Oh, ma come sei carina. Vieni con me, mia cara Michelle. Non sei contenta che tocchi a te? Vediamo che ruolo posso farti interpretare…

–P–per favore… non fatemi del male…

–No, no, no– fece l'uomo annoiato, agitando la mano. –La battuta è _Ti amo immensamente_. Come la tua ultima canzone. Perché continui a dimenticartela, Michelle? Eppure io ti voglio tanto bene…– La bambina venne trascinata fuori, la porta prese a richiudersi mentre la voce si allontanava. –Ti voglio bene più di chiunque altro al _mondo_.

* * *

Parigi.

La stessa, vecchia musica per fisarmonica suonava. Lo stesso profumo e lo stesso scintillio erano nell'aria.

O forse era solo a lui che sembrava così. Perché anche un'indaffarata metropoli piena d'inquinamento e automobili sarebbe parsa scintillante e musicale, con quel passo leggero accanto…

Erano arrivati senza soste con il treno della sera. Si erano sistemati in albergo. E ora stavano camminando per le linde stradine in pietra del Lungosenna, proprio come allora. La cosa diversa… era lo sguardo pensieroso di lei, che continuava ad abbassarsi sul selciato. Le lanciava ogni tanto un'occhiata in tralice. Aveva provato una o due volte a parlar d'altro, ma… non era mai stato un gran conversatore.

–Domani per prima cosa andremo a fare un sopralluogo nella zona dove le auto sono scomparse. Se c'è qualcosa di anomalo… sono certo che sei in grado di notarlo.

–Sì.

–E sarà meglio controllare i registri degli alberghi qui intorno…

Avevano raggiunto il fiume. Mille riflessi argentei e azzurrini tremolavano nei vetri delle finestre. I lampioni si stavano accendendo… la sera era dolce. Nonostante fossero di nuovo là per il loro dovere. Nonostante un pericolo fosse nascosto chissà dove.

Infine si arrese. –Se non vuoi dirmelo…– sospirò, –non importa. Quello che ti fa star male. Se preferisci così, aspetterò. Finché vorrai.

Lei si fermò di colpo. Un paio di passi avanti, si girò a guardarla. Con la mano sulla tracolla della borsetta, a metà di un passo, lo fissava con espressione di scusa.

–Mi dispiace.

Lo raggiunse, posandogli la mano sul braccio. –Erano… pensieri solo miei, e invece ho finito per rattristarti. Ed era proprio quello che non volevo. Non avrei dovuto.

Proseguirono pian piano per qualche decina di passi, accostati in modo familiare… raggiungendo _quel_ punto, ascoltando il lieve sciacquio delle onde. –Ricordi?

–Certo. Lo sai. Ricordo… tutto.

–Anch'io. Ogni volta. Tante immagini felici… ma anche tristi… eppure perfino la tristezza ha mutato sapore, ora che tra quelle immagini ci sei anche tu. Sai che abitavo proprio in questa zona… tanto tempo fa. Prima… di conoscerti.

Percepì il suo cenno d'assenso. –Sono passati vent'anni. E io… non sono per niente cambiata, apparentemente… ma in realtà… chissà _quanto_.

Guardò il fiume. Lui seguì il suo sguardo. Giovani uomini e donne su entrambe le sponde si stringevano mormorandosi nell'orecchio, o scambiandosi timidi baci, senza preoccuparsi di essere visti.

–Allora non ero capace di difendermi… ora sono molto più forte… ma alla fine è bastato poco, anche stavolta, perché mi catturassero. E quasi perché facessero di me ciò che volevano. Su quell'isola…

Lui comprese all'improvviso e si sentì rabbrividire. –Ero sotto il loro controllo– proseguì la voce dolce, sommessamente. –Non potevo oppormi… e se foste arrivati solo poco più tardi, io… quell'uomo… quel _viscido_ ometto _bavoso_…

–Lo avrei ucciso.– Si sorprese lui stesso di tremare così forte, e di sentirsi la voce così roca e distante. –Ma tu…– cercò di consolarla. –Sei più forte di quanto credi. Sei riuscita da sola a liberarti dall'ipnosi.

–Forse perché il mio cervello è diverso da quello di una donna normale… o forse… perché ho percepito la tua vicinanza. Però continuo a pensarci. Sono stata debole… ancora una volta… e per questo, quasi…

Sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi. –Non avrei mai potuto… se… quando accadrà… io vorrei che tu…

La fermò portandole una mano alle labbra. –Sì. Non… non hai bisogno di dirlo. Io…

–Sì.

Esitarono per lunghi istanti, fissandosi a vicenda.

–Per questo ce l'ho con me stessa. Per aver permesso che accadesse… di nuovo… come se questi anni non fossero passati. È successo perché… una parte di me vuole ancora restare attaccata a quel periodo. E in questo modo, non posso davvero crescere. Non posso essere davvero utile a te… agli altri… ed anche a me.

–È normale tenersi cari i ricordi del passato. Avere nostalgia. Non devi vergognarti per questo. Succede a tutti… a me, forse, soprattutto. Non c'è niente di male.

–Sì, se lasci che ti frenino. Che offuschino quel che c'è di bello nel _presente_. Dopo che mi hanno strappata da qui, ho vissuto tantissimo dolore. Ma anche dei momenti di gioia. Se un giorno potessimo tornare normali, non chiederei altro. Eppure… i ricordi più importanti, i più _felici_ della mia vita… sono quelli di _adesso_.

Il calore della sua voce. E del suo sguardo.

Erano al centro di una corrente invisibile. Un nucleo di quiete, dentro un turbine di vento…

–Io… lo sai…

–Sì.

–Quando… se vorrai, io farò tutto ciò che vuoi.

Erano vicinissimi, separati non più che dalla distanza di un respiro.

E poi, il mondo precipitò.

Lei si irrigidì dilatando le pupille. Scostandosi. Tremando.

Un _attimo dopo_, i suoni esterni tornarono ad investirli con tutta la violenza del motore di un'auto lanciata a tremila giri, che si avvicinava con la rapidità di un fulmine sbandando sulla strada. Una strada dove non doveva essere permesso il transito ai veicoli.

–Attenta!

La vettura completamente nera salì su un marciapiede schiantandosi contro la parete di un palazzo. Rinculò tagliando il viale in diagonale e sbatté sul parapetto del lungofiume dalla parte opposta, facendo schizzare ovunque schegge di pietra. Neanche questo la fermò. Saettò attraverso l'angolo mancandoli di poco soltanto per la loro prontezza a scansarsi, e proseguì sollevando al suo passaggio grida di paura e fughe. Ma lo sportello posteriore si era aperto per un attimo. E un corpo era rotolato fuori, avvolto in un lucido impermeabile nero macchiato di sangue.

–Un'auto delle _loro_?… Ma non è possibile che cercassero noi… non dovrebbero sapere che siamo qui… e non sembrano aver fatto caso alla nostra presenza…

Lei non lo stava ascoltando. Si era precipitata sull'uomo svenuto. E con mani febbrili, lo stava girando sulla schiena ispezionando le ferite, scoprendogli il volto. Fu il suo grido soffocato a richiamarlo.

_–C'est lui!_

Tremava tutta violentemente. La voce le si era spezzata. Non l'aveva mai vista così. Era talmente sconvolta che non si accorgeva neanche di parlare nella sua lingua nativa.

_–C'est lui… non… mon cher… mon aimè… ne meurs pas!…_

Sollevò gli occhi disperatamente, così annebbiati dalle lacrime e dalla paura che sembravano ancora più chiari. –Aiutalo! Ti prego, aiutalo! _C'est lui… c'est mon…_

Allora anche lui posò lo sguardo sul volto dell'uomo pallidissimo abbandonato a terra.

E… sebbene non l'avesse mai visto prima… lo _riconobbe._

* * *

_Erano passati vent'anni…_

_Il giorno che ci ritrovammo._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 3**

–Starà bene.  
–Ne sei sicuro?…  
Si stava sciacquando il viso dal sudore, e mani e bende dal sangue, nel piccolo bagno della camera. –Non sono un grandissimo infermiere… non certo bravo come _te_, comunque… ma senza portarlo in un ospedale, questo era il massimo che potessimo fare. Per fortuna non c'erano lesioni in punti vitali. Più che altro… lo hanno malmenato parecchio e ha perso molto sangue. La cosa migliore adesso è che riposi.– La guardò di sottecchi. –Quelle bruciature… sono state provocate da pistole come le _nostre_.  
–Lo so.  
–In cosa può essersi immischiato?… Per quale motivo?… Forse non è un caso che sia piombato proprio davanti a noi così all'improvviso. Comunque, adesso abbiamo accertato perlomeno… che le nostre _vecchie conoscenze_ sono qui in città. E non credo sia una coincidenza.  
Era ancora pallidissima. Si guardò le mani, scosse da un tremito che non riusciva a calmare. –Senza di te… non sarei neanche stata in grado di prendermi cura di lui da sola.  
–No. Hai fatto un buon lavoro. Chiunque di noi… io… avrei reagito nello stesso modo, se si fosse trattato di una persona che…  
–È… cambiato– mormorò lei quasi sorridendo, con le lacrime agli occhi. –L'hai visto? È diventato… un uomo maturo… mentre io…– Le sfuggì un singhiozzo. –Non avrei voluto che tu… lo conoscessi in questo modo… cosa… _cosa_ gli è successo?…  
Poi la tensione si allentò di colpo. Tutto il sollievo, la paura, la confusione eruppero insieme e pianse dirottamente nelle braccia di lui, che la tenne stretta più che poteva senza dir niente. Era vivo. Di questo poteva ringraziare, anche se non sapeva nient'altro. Era là, nel lettino della stanza accanto, profondamente addormentato e tutto fasciato. E ancora vivo. Il _primo_ uomo più importante della sua vita.

_L'uomo aveva aperto un occhio, faticosamente, tra il sangue. Un occhio annebbiato, di una sfumatura ben nota di celeste. Non aveva nemmeno dovuto chiedere chi fosse. Anche senza la reazione di lei… la _somiglianza_ era più che evidente.  
–_Petite_…– aveva mormorato, a fatica. Anche lui l'aveva riconosciuta… Si era chinato accanto a loro, aiutandola a sorreggerlo.  
–Sei… sei tu… lo sapevo… non mi ero sbagliato… finalmente… ti vedo… ti vedo…  
–Ti prego… stai fermo! Non muoverti! Ti porteremo a un ospedale!  
–No…– aveva esclamato l'uomo con tutto il vigore che era riuscito ancora a trovare nella sua condizione. –No… niente ospedale… loro… mi troverebbero di nuovo… pericolo… dovevo avvertirvi…_avvertirti_… voi…  
–Non morire!…  
Il modo in cui l'aveva guardata. Il ragazzo non aveva mai visto quello sguardo in occhi che non fossero i _propri_. E forse… di qualcuno dei compagni. L'uomo aveva cercato di sorridere, sollevando una mano per sfiorarla. –Ah ah… dopo tutto questo tempo, pensi… pensi davvero… che sarei il tipo da morire… proprio _adesso_?  
Poi era svenuto. Non c'era molto tempo per interrogarsi. La prima cosa da fare era curarlo.  
Non era stato troppo difficile introdurlo di nascosto nella pensione dove avevano preso alloggio. Anche se non era possibile correre _troppo_ velocemente portando un essere umano ferito. Di quale pericolo stava parlando? Adesso… potevano solo aspettare che si riprendesse._  
–Starà bene. Non può aver aspettato tanto per lasciarsi andare ora. Non quando tu… lo ami così tanto.  
Stretta al compagno, terminate le lacrime, lei annuì. –Vai pure a riposare– la esortò. –Lo veglierò io per primo. Se dovesse svegliarsi, ti chiamerò subito.  
Con gratitudine, si avviò verso il letto rimasto, fissando la porta dell'altra camera mentre vi passava accanto. Sentendo lo specchio della sua vita passata riflettere quella presente.  
–_Mon cher frére…_

All'aeroporto…  
–La cosa migliore sarebbe comunque che io facessi da sosia anche stavolta, eh? Per quanto non impazzisca all'idea di mettermi gonnelline corte e vestitini di scena sexy… devo essere scemo a proporlo da solo.  
–Credevo ti piacesse. A ogni modo ci penseremo se sarà il caso. Zitto ora e fai l'uomo della sicurezza. Il volo sta atterrando.  
Erano vestiti da guardie del corpo, con lasciapassare ufficiali e tanto di occhiali neri che davano ad uno di loro una gran tentazione di fare il Blues Brother, tenuta a bada solo dalle occhiatacce dell'altro. Una fiumana di ammiratori stava accalcandosi sulle scale, le ringhiere, contro le vetrate, in tutti i posti disponibili… anche quelli vietati, rischiando di ridurre molto male le strutture dell'aeroporto. Ragazzine vestite come la cantante, alcune sovrappeso e strizzate in costumini minuscoli… altre con un pesantissimo trucco a sua imitazione, nel tentativo di somigliarle… ragazzi e anche uomini fatti che urlavano dichiarazioni d'amore… casalinghe di mezz'età che sollevavano dischi da farsi autografare, ma anche diari, libri fotografici, gadget di tutti i tipi con l'immagine di Michelle. Neonati maschi e femmine con la faccia di lei sulla tutina. E grida ovunque… grida d'amore, d'eccitazione, di frenesia… che a tratti sembravano quasi grida di _rabbia_.  
–Occhio, mi raccomando. Se c'è un attentatore nascosto da qualche parte, non sarà affatto facile notarlo in tutta questa calca, anche con le nostre capacità. Certo che la produzione è proprio imprudente a permettere l'accesso al pubblico dopo quello che è successo.  
–Sarebbe più imprudente a _non_ farlo, collega. Lo sanno tutti che per un artista la cosa più pericolosa a cui badare non sono gli eventuali attentatori… ma proprio i _fan_.  
–Che?  
–Si vede proprio che non sei dell'ambiente, eh? Lo sai da cosa deriva la parola _fan_? Da _fanatico_.  
Alcune persone iniziavano a scendere dall'aereo. I bodyguard tenevano tutti a debita distanza allargandosi a ventaglio, con espressione impassibile. Gli occhi esperti da cecchino riconobbero una macchia colorata al centro del gruppo che doveva essere Michelle, con un braccio alzato a salutare. Numerosi flash fastidiosi scattavano.  
–Chi è quello vicino a lei?  
–Il suo fidanzato. Gerry Hunting. Fa parte dello staff. Si sono conosciuti sul lavoro e messi insieme l'estate scorsa. Pare vadano molto d'accordo. L'uomo più odiato dagli ammiratori… sia maschi che femmine.  
–Odiato?  
–Tu non sai proprio come funziona, eh, amico?  
–Qualche idea me la sto facendo– mugugnò l'altro, guardando le facce fameliche della folla. –Ma… anche le femmine?  
–Non sai _proprio_ come funziona.  
Un movimento improvviso tra la folla. Un urlo isterico. _«COME HAI OSATO, MALEDETTA?!»_  
Si misero istintivamente in guardia. Ma era tutto già finito. Due gorilla con lo storditore avevano messo la colpevole in condizione di non nuocere. Era una donna sulla quarantina, con una vistosa parrucca viola e trucco fosforescente, in costumino attillato bianco e nero coi pizzi. Stringeva in mano una pistola giocattolo a pallini. Non avrebbe potuto uccidere forse, ma fare un bel po' male sì.  
–E perché tutto questo?– chiese il pistolero, mentre portavano via la tizia semisvenuta e farneticante.  
–Chi lo sa? Magari non voleva che Michelle si fidanzasse. O avrebbe preferito che scegliesse qualcun altro. Magari suo figlio. Forse lei non ha risposto alle sue lettere. O si è fatta fotografare in una posa che non le è piaciuta. Magari, semplicemente ha cambiato pettinatura.  
–…Non è una delle tue solite battute, vero?  
–Qualche volta l'ho dovuto verificare sulla _mia pelle_, ahimé… quand'ero più giovine e leggiadro, soprattutto… ma anche di _recente_… nella mente umana è labile assai il confine… tra sanità e pazzia… tra la propria identità e il proprio ideale… tra la realtà e la propria costruzione… e… tra l'amore e il _desiderio di possesso_.  
–…Sai, qui lo dico e qui lo nego, ma comincio a considerare una fortuna che tu sia qui. Credi… che potremo trovarci ad affrontare qualcosa del genere?  
–Chi può dirlo? Anche su quell'isola, dopotutto… era pieno di persone che non si accontentavano di amare e ammirare la bellezza. Volevano dominarla… possederla… e per questo alla fine si sono fatti distruggere dall'unica cosa che amavano davvero… la propria immagine riflessa.

_Altrove…_  
–Molto bene, adesso bacialo.  
La ragazza tremava vistosamente davanti alle telecamere. L'uomo che aveva davanti era una montagna di muscoli dalla larga faccia completamente inespressiva. Rivolse un'occhiata implorante al distinto signore dai capelli bianchi seduto tranquillamente sulla sedia del regista.  
–V–vi prego… non…  
–Va tutto bene. È un mio amico, Michelle. Un vero uomo. Proprio come piacciono a te.  
–I–io non… non sono…  
–Oh, _via_.– La voce gentile non aveva cambiato tono… ma si era sensibilmente _irrigidita_, così come le bianche mani curatissime. –Vuoi sapere cosa ti piace meglio di _me_, cara? Non dire sciocchezze. So _tutto_ di te. Ti ho studiato per anni. Ti conosco in ogni centimetro. Coraggio. Bacialo. Cosa vuoi che sia? Potrei anche lasciarti andare, dopo.  
Le telecamere stavano filmando.  
La ragazzina terrorizzata deglutì. Chiuse gli occhi. E facendosi forza, eseguì l'ordine.  
Un passo pesante. Uno schiaffo violentissimo in pieno volto, prima ancora che riuscisse a capire cosa stava succedendo.  
–Quindi è _così_ che mi tradisci, eh? E con un _mio amico_! Lo sapevo che eri una donnaccia! Un'altra donnaccia proprio come _tutte_…  
Il terrore si era se possibile raddoppiato. –Ma… ma… io… io ho solo…  
–Non _osare_ cercare di giustificarti.– L'espressione dell'uomo cambiò di nuovo. In una sorta di pregustazione amorosa. –Ma dopotutto ti amo… ti perdonerò, dopo… _forse_. Portatela via.  
Fu afferrata per le braccia, trascinata chissà dove, troppo piangente e spaventata per fare resistenza. Il distinto signore si avvicinò all'uomo massiccio sotto gli occhi degli obiettivi, e gli sferrò un debole pugno alla mascella. Quello, senza scomporsi, andò giù lungo disteso come un ciocco, secondo il copione.  
–Bene. Avete filmato tutto?… D'accordo, la prossima… _ora_ cosa c'è?  
Qualcuno si era avvicinato bisbigliando poche parole riservate nell'orecchio del regista.  
–Che scocciatura. D'accordo, datemi solo un minuto per concludere. Non preoccupatevi, rispetterò la mia parte dell'accordo come voi avete rispettato la vostra. Cosa non si fa… per amore dell'_arte._

–Avete eseguito il compito?  
–Alla perfezione, eccellenza. Tutti coloro che potevano essere a conoscenza della chiave sono morti.  
–Molto bene. E la chiave? Dov'è?  
–…La chiave? Ehm… lei non ci aveva detto…  
–COSA?!  
–Ecco, lo sapevo… ti AVEVO avvertito che…  
–Chiudi il becco. Ehm, eccellenza… tutto il piano dell'ospedale è bruciato… la chiave sarà certamente andata distrutta…  
–Certamente? E cosa vi dà tanta certezza, idioti? Tornate là e cercate in ogni mucchietto di polvere finché non la trovate… o ne trovate i resti… altrimenti farete la stessa fine! Non possiamo permetterci che finisca nelle mani sbagliate… soprattutto non nelle LORO!  
–Ehm… sissignore… agli ordini, eccellenza signore…  
–Har har… certo, come se dovessimo imbatterci in loro tutte le volte! Sarebbe proprio il colmo della sfortuna…  
–Taci, imbecille! Sarà fatto eccellenza, signore…  
–E ti ho detto di NON chiamarmi così! Almeno… dello spione vi SIETE liberati?  
–Eeeehm…  
–ALLORA?  
–…Signorsì, eccellenza! Certo! Liberati! Assolutamente liberati! Non aprirà più bocca con nessuno, eccellenza!  
–Bene. Almeno questo. Quell'uomo era ancor più pericoloso della chiave. Lasciarlo a piede libero sarebbe potuta essere la nostra fine.  
–Ehm…  
–Che altro c'è?  
–Niente, eccellenza! Assolutamente niente! Troveremo lo sp… cioè, la chiave… in men che non si dica… e niente più pasticci! Sul mio onore!  
–Sarà meglio. Per voi. Passo e chiudo.  
–Ehm.  
–E ne ho abbastanza di tutti questi EHM. Cambia intercalare.  
–Sissignore.– CLICK.  
–Ehi, mi sa che l'abbiamo combinata bella a farcelo scappare, eh?  
–Ma no?! Ti hanno arruolato per il tuo cervello, scommetto! Andiamo, muoviti! Dobbiamo risolvere questo disastro o siamo morti! Perlomeno abbiamo la fortuna che LORO non sono in città…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 4**

_Dove non arrivano le parole  
Dove la luce del giorno non ha luce  
Nel momento più lontano da te  
Sarà allora che torneremo insieme  
E sarà allora che se mi chiamerai  
Sarò al tuo fianco sempre  
Non dubitare non temere  
Di' il mio nome  
E sarò al tuo fianco sempre  
Ti amo  
Immensamente…_  
(dall'ultimo disco di Michelle Amandette)

_La mamma aveva pianto tutte le sue lacrime.  
Papà fremeva di rabbia impotente.  
Ferito, ammaccato, con lo sguardo distrutto… aveva chiesto loro perdono, senza poterli guardare negli occhi. Aveva FALLITO. Aveva creduto di essere abbastanza forte da proteggerla da tutto… aveva garantito per questo… e invece non era vero.  
Sembravano tutti e tre invecchiati di anni in pochi giorni. Ogni ricerca… ogni tentativo… tutto era stato vano. Perfino la polizia per qualche motivo sembrava essersi disinteressata al caso. Avevano consigliato loro di tornarsene a casa quasi con un sogghigno. Sono tante le ragazze che scappano via con l'innamorato, avevano detto. E forse era sottinteso qualche termine più pesante. Le sue proteste non erano servite.  
–Cosa… cosa può esserle successo…– La mamma… povera mamma… era sempre stata così fragile… sembrava che il cuore le si dovesse spezzare da un momento all'altro, uccidendola.  
–Io… non lo so. Ma vi prometto…– Aveva serrato i pugni sulle lenzuola. –Vi prometto… che non lascerò che finisca così. Anche se dovessi setacciare tutto il mondo da solo… io… non smetterò MAI di cercarla._

Non lasciarmi… non andartene…  
Non abbandonarmi di nuovo…  
Non POSSO perderti di nuovo…  
Io…  
Aprì gli occhi.  
Non riconosceva la stanza. Accanto al suo letto, un giovane sconosciuto e benvestito stava sfogliando un taccuino. Alzò la testa al rumore del suo movimento e gli occhi gli si illuminarono quando vide che era sveglio.  
–Come…– esclamò, alzandosi. Parve esitare, come se non sapesse in che modo doveva rivolgerglisi. –Come ti senti?– terminò infine, optando per il tu. –Sai chi sei?  
–Mi pare… che dovrei saperlo– bofonchiò lui in tono non del tutto serio, portandosi la mano alla testa fasciata. –Dove…? Non in un ospedale?…  
–No. Non preoccuparti. Qui sei al sicuro. Potrai spiegarci tutto con comodo. Ora l'importante è che ti riprenda. Io sono…  
–So… chi _siete_ voi– rispose. –Ho… indagato.– Lo scrutava in volto con sguardo inquisitivo. –So cosa è successo allora… e anche… altre cose.  
Il ragazzo si rilassò leggermente. –Bene… quindi forse non ci sarà bisogno di… Vorrai vedere lei. Vado a chiamarla.– Fece per uscire, ma venne richiamato da un gesto del ferito. Apriva e chiudeva la bocca come in cerca di parole che non gli venivano.  
–Stai tranquillo– rispose alla domanda inespressa. –Non ti ha dimenticato.  
L'uomo lo guardò varcare la porta e rimase con lo sguardo fisso in attesa e stupito.  
Di lì a pochi attimi… lo stupore perse importanza come tutto il resto.

_All'Aja…_  
–Stai visionando le prove?  
–Hmmm.– L'albino era chino sullo schermo di un computer portatile poggiato sul tavolinetto, con le sottili sopracciglia aggrottate. –Queste nuove diavolerie che ci hanno fornito fanno il loro dovere, non c'è che dire. Mi sono introdotto nei computer della polizia. Il brutto è che se ci riusciamo noi, potrebbero riuscirci anche _altri_.– Alzò lo sguardo verso il collega, appena entrato nella stanza, che stava sfilandosi la giacca. –All'albergo della star nessun movimento?  
–Nessuno che definiresti _interessante_. In compenso diverse centinaia di ammiratori lo presidiano giorno e notte. Le squadre di sicurezza stanno davvero lavorando a tempo pieno. E…  
–Dai un'occhiata– lo interruppe l'altro. –Queste sono le registrazioni dell'interrogatorio alla pazza di ieri. Secondo i referti medici non era drogata o altro, ma di certo si _comporta_ come se lo fosse.  
Voltò il terminale dall'altra parte. La grassona aveva il viso striato di lacrime e mascara, simile a un mascherone d'odio, nell'immagine un po' confusa ricavata dalla telecamera interna. Continuava solo a stringersi convulsamente le mani tra di loro, e l'unica sua risposta a tutte le domande che le rivolgevano era, con voce stridula: _«Non doveva! Non doveva! Come ha potuto tradirci in quel modo? La colpa è solo sua!»_  
–Nonostante tutto quello che mi hai detto… forse non ho la testa abbastanza bacata per comprendere.  
L'attore guardò la schermata sgranata storcendo la larga bocca in giù. –E non è neanche tutto _qui_. Non mi hai lasciato finire di parlare.  
La voce si rompeva a tratti, assumendo un tono disperato. _«Vorrei… vorrei non aver mai sentito parlare di lei… non averla mai ammirata… così non dovrei soffrire TANTO ora…»_  
–Gli ammiratori che stanno giorno e notte intorno all'hotel… per lo più vociano e imprecano contro Michelle. Hanno portato ogni sorta di striscioni di protesta. La chiamano con nomi irripetibili. Altri due hanno cercato di lanciare oggetti contro i vetri, o di superare il cordone… Dal lato opposto invece ci sono gruppi diversi con cartelli che dicono «Noi ti capiamo», «Forza Michelle», «Non è colpa tua», e via dicendo. Le due fazioni sono già arrivate ad azzuffarsi causando qualche ferito. La polizia ha mandato un paio di pattuglie fisse. Si teme che la situazione degeneri.  
–Cosa?… E tutto questo per quale motivo?! Per quanto siano esaltati…  
–Per via di _questo_ oserei dire, o mio sodale.  
Il pelato gettò sul tavolo un fascio di carte spiegazzate a colori. Una volta lisciate, si rivelarono manifesti… recanti diverse gigantografie di Michelle Amandette che baciava uomini muscolosi vestita con abitini succinti, o che strizzava l'occhio in pose provocanti, o… be', peggio. Lei, o qualcuno che le _somigliava molto_.  
–Questa roba è appesa da ieri in tutta la città. Non si può voltare l'angolo senza vederne uno. Ti ho detto cosa succede quando un personaggio pubblico osa fare qualcosa che _non_ corrisponda al sogno che di lui hanno i suoi fan?  
L'altro rigirò i fogli fruscianti tra le mani con un mugugno. –Immagino che non siano fotomontaggi. Semplicemente perché non _avevano bisogno_ che lo fossero. Quella di queste foto non è Michelle, si vede benissimo. Non è nemmeno sempre la stessa donna. E così ora sappiamo _perché_ sono state rapite le sue sosia.  
–Evidentemente.  
–E… oltre alle foto… non c'è altro? Sui manifesti non c'è scritto niente?  
–Così pare. Del resto, non serviva per raggiungere l'effetto che volevano. O forse gli slogan cominceranno ad apparire in seguito, una volta ottenuta abbastanza attenzione.  
–Una campagna per screditarla, eh? A causa della sua attività politica. Così la gente non le darà più ascolto. Più… _squallido_ e meno cruento di quello che mi aspettavo. Ma c'è qualcosa che non mi torna.– Strinse un occhio. –Non dovrebbe essere facile accorgersi che non si tratta di lei? Se ci riesco io che non la conosco nemmeno… E poi, così non rischiano di darle ancora _maggiore_ popolarità? A quanto ne so, ci sono tizi famosi che se la _costruiscono_ su scandali come questi.  
–Tu sottovaluti il potere dei mass–media, amico mio.– L'esperto sospirò lucidandosi la testa con la mano, con aria vissuta e stranamente più seria del solito. –Se tante persone vedono queste immagini sentendo _dire_ che si tratta di Michelle, per loro è Michelle. Non crederanno a nessuno che faccia notare le differenze. Né crederanno a chi dica che lei non farebbe cose simili. Lo chiameranno ingenuo. Anche se in seguito dovesse arrivare una smentita ufficiale, una volta montato lo scandalo ci sarà sempre chi crederà che sia vero. Oh, certo, _non tutti_ gli ammiratori sono pecore senza cervello. Solo che quelli con il buon senso di usare la propria testa hanno anche il buon senso di starsene a casa, invece di andare a manifestare sotto un hotel. E a loro basta convincerne un numero _sufficiente_.– Nuovo sospiro. –Dipende tutto dall'immagine che si vuol dare. Per questo tante celebrità investono tempo e denaro con gli esperti di pubbliche relazioni. Ti costruisci un'immagine, quale che sia, e poi devi restarvi _fedele_, perché è questo che la gente vedrà di te, e non sopporterà se un giorno dovessi mostrarti o rivelarti differente da essa. Immaginati se da un momento all'altro una cantante trasgressiva si facesse suora. O se un gran latin–lover decidesse di sposarsi. Cosa otterresti? Una sollevazione popolare _esattamente_ come questa. L'immagine di Michelle è quella della brava ragazza impegnata a cui piace giocare ma anche mandare messaggi seri. Magari potrebbe esserci molta gente intrigata da un cambiamento del genere. Ma ce ne sarà anche tanta che reagirà con odio e rabbia, proprio come quella donna… ed altri simili a lei.  
Il bianco grugnì. –Non l'avevo mai vista in questi termini. A sentire te… sembrerebbe quasi che le celebrità non siano considerate _esseri umani_.  
–Per questo li chiamano _divi_, o fedele scudiero. E chi crede di essere comune… non perdona facilmente a chi considera superiore a sé. O lo adora o lo odia, o entrambe le cose contemporaneamente. Ma non gli _perdona_.  
Un silenzio pieno di significato cadde per qualche istante. Come se il pistolero stesse per la prima volta considerando di poter avere _qualcosa in comune_ con una ragazzina milionaria dall'ugola d'oro.  
–Ma ad ogni modo… _perché_ rapire le sosia per questa campagna? Avrebbero potuto benissimo usare dei fotomontaggi con molto minor fatica. Mi riesce difficile credere che non avrebbero potuto ottenere lo stesso effetto. Specialmente se gli ammiratori sono creduloni come dici tu.  
–Già. L'ho pensato anch'io. Potrebbe esserci qualcos'altro sotto che non immaginiamo.  
–E può anche darsi che il vero obiettivo non sia tanto screditarla quanto suscitare abbastanza confusione da poter compiere qualche altra mossa senza farsi notare. Dov'è il giornale?– La pesante mano guantata smosse le carte gettate alla rinfusa sul tavolo. –Avevo letto qualcosa stamattina che… ah, ecco!  
Scorse rapidamente le pagine con gli occhi finché questi non gli lampeggiarono di cupa soddisfazione. Afferrò la giacca, dirigendosi a gran passi alla porta. –Meglio che ci muoviamo, socio. Potrebbe essere solo una coincidenza. Ma se il mio intuito non sbaglia… forse potremmo aver trovato una pista.

_–Ma soeur…_  
Quell'abbraccio. Il più forte che avesse conosciuto nella sua adolescenza. Che avesse conosciuto per tanto tempo. Non avrebbe mai sperato di ritrovarlo. Ora sembrava in qualche modo più debole… ma non aveva perso nulla del suo calore.  
Le braccia tremavano, per la perdita di sangue e per l'emozione. Per un attimo temette che sarebbe svenuto di nuovo. E anche lei trovava difficile trattenere le lacrime. Sentiva quasi di essere tornata indietro, alla ragazzina che era stata un tempo. Il suo compagno osservava la scena, da qualche passo più indietro, con un sorriso accennato.  
Finalmente riuscì a staccarsi, per percorrerle il viso con lo sguardo. –Non… non sei cambiata per niente– sorrise, con sforzo. –Per te è come se il tempo non fosse passato… ma del resto, me lo aspettavo.  
–Cosa… ci facevi qui? Come ti sei ridotto in questo modo?… Io… tu vorrai…  
–Cos'altro?– L'uomo si passò una mano tra i corti capelli bruciacchiati. Poi la allungò in una lieve carezza incredula sui suoi. Quasi lo stesso colore. –Stavo _cercando te_. Come ho fatto negli ultimi vent'anni. Quando ti ho visto camminare in strada, non riuscivo a crederci. Ho usato le mie ultime forze per gettarmi fuori dall'auto. Per fortuna li ho colti di sorpresa… non credo che sarei riuscito a salvarmi, altrimenti.– Rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo all'altro uomo, con le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate. –Spero che non vi abbiano notati anche loro… o potrebbero tornare per attaccarvi.  
–Loro?… Ma allora erano davvero… e tu come sai…?  
Lo sguardo chiaro e quello scuro si incrociarono con una decisione poco dissimile. –Già. Mi ha detto… che _sa tutto_. Di _noi_. Non so come l'abbia scoperto… ma dati gli eventi, forse posso immaginarlo.  
–Di noi?…– Lei sbatté le palpebre. Poi una triste amarezza prese il posto dello stupore, e parve di nuovo tanto più adulta in viso. Si voltò a metà, come vergognandosi di guardare il fratello negli occhi. –Allora tu… tu sai che io sono…  
–Sì.– Una semplice parola ferma. Poi una lunga pausa. –Non preoccuparti. Non dovrai trovare le parole per spiegarmi niente. Piuttosto… sono io che devo spiegare.

–Quando ti persi di vista, mi morì il cuore. Non riuscivo a perdonarmi di non averti protetta. Ho abbandonato tutto allora… soldi, carriera, amici… tutto, per continuare quell'inseguimento interrotto. Ero pronto a metterci l'intera vita, se fosse servito.  
Ho indagato con tutti i mezzi… aggrappandomi ad ogni pista… pagando, spiando… mi sono fatto dare del pazzo, e ha volte ho pensato di esserlo anch'io. Sono stato tentato molte volte di arrendermi. Ma non l'ho mai fatto. Ogni tanto, sentivo dire da qualcuno che conoscevamo di averti vista di nuovo in città… che ti avevano riconosciuta in un viale, o in un locale, o sul palco… ma quando accorrevo, tutte le volte, eri sparita di nuovo.  
Lei si morse le labbra. Tutte quelle volte… durante una missione, un'emergenza, oppure in vacanza tra un combattimento e l'altro, o quando aveva sperato di rifarsi una vita… e sempre aveva avuto la tentazione di chiamarli, di far loro sapere che stava bene. E sempre, infantilmente, non c'era riuscita. Come avrebbe potuto spiegare loro? E se avessero rifiutato di riconoscerla? Se l'avessero scacciata? O se… il dolore fosse stato troppo perché potessero sopportarlo?  
Eppure, ora… lui era là… i nodi erano venuti al pettine… conosceva la verità… e forse la accettava anche.  
–Mi misi a cercare tue tracce in tutto il mondo. E a volte sembrava che riuscissi a trovarne… c'erano rapporti, foto, testimonianze… di qualcuno che poteva somigliare a te… un po' ovunque… e_sempre_ in momenti di crisi, combattimenti, guerre… o eventi inspiegabili… ma continuavo a restare un passo indietro. Ad arrivare quando ormai era finito tutto. Cominciai a credere che ti avessero presa dei mercenari, o qualcosa del genere… e passai ad indagare in quell'ambiente…  
E dopo anni, finalmente, sono riuscito per puro caso a trovare le _loro_ tracce. E quindi… anche le tue.  
All'inizio mi sembrava una brutta storia di fantascienza. Una leggenda, o uno di quei complotti immaginari a cui crede tanta gente. Non c'erano _prove_. Soltanto indizi vaghi. Come si fa a credere a una cosa del genere… come si fa a credere che…– Contrasse le mani. –Quello che mi raccontavano al riguardo… su di loro… su di voi, su di _te_… eppure tutto sembrava coincidere. Le testimonianze combaciavano. A quel punto però ormai mi ero avvicinato troppo per non farmi notare. Si accorsero che qualcuno esagerava con le domande. E allora rischiai il tutto per tutto… quando mandarono qualcuno ad avvicinarmi, mi infiltrai. Diventai _uno di loro_.  
Si accorse dello sguardo di lei. –No… non temere. Non mi hanno fatto niente. Per i loro agenti _normali_, la conversione è volontaria. Anche se incoraggiata. Ma non è stata certo la pressione più forte con cui ho dovuto vivere, là dentro. In quella tana di serpi disgustose… sempre con il terrore di essere smascherato. Eppure… non accadde… fino a che non riuscii a trovare le _prove_ che mi servivano. Io… quando ho saputo _cosa_ ti era successo _davvero_… mi sono sentito morire.  
Le mani gli tremarono di nuovo. Lei gliele prese comprensiva. Lui strinse grato le sue. –Non… non posso fare a meno di pensare che sia stata _tutta colpa mia_… se solo fossi riuscito a raggiungerti allora… perdonami, _petite_.– Entrambi avevano le lacrime agli occhi. –Se penso a quello che hai… che avrai dovuto sopportare…  
Lei scosse la testa, cercando di sorridere.  
–Ma ovviamente… poco dopo… sono stato scoperto. Sono fuggito per mezzo mondo. Mi hanno inseguito… quasi ripreso, torturato, parecchie volte. Ma una volta saputo dov'eri, _niente_ mi avrebbe impedito di venire da te.  
–Io…  
–Non preoccuparti. Non ho intenzione di dirti «adesso te ne torni a casa con me» come in un qualunque romanzetto. È passato tanto tempo. Sono successe cose che non si possono cancellare. So… che non sei stata sola. So anche qual era il tuo motivo per non voler farti viva. Volevo solo poterti rivedere… che mamma e papà potessero… anche se loro non capirebbero tante cose. Volevo farti sapere che ti amiamo. Che non abbiamo mai rinunciato a te… E… avevo bisogno di _avvisarti_…  
Il giovane, alle spalle di lei, prese con calma la parola. –L'hai detto anche prima… _avvisarci_. Di che cosa? È… solo una coincidenza che ci siamo incontrati? O in qualche modo sapevi che eravamo qui? Forse lo sanno anche… _loro_?  
Entrambi si voltarono stupiti a guardarlo. –Io…– riprese il ferito. Impallidì. Si strinse la testa fra le mani. –Io… non ricordo più. Non riesco… fino a un attimo fa lo _sapevo_… era una cosa _importante_… ma… adesso…  
–…Non sforzarti. Hai picchiato la testa. Forse la tua memoria non funziona a dovere. E ti sei già affaticato a parlare così tanto. È meglio che tu riposi ancora un po'. Forse quando ti sarai ripreso ricorderai meglio.  
–Ma… ma…– mormorò lui. Si lasciò spingere dolcemente a distendersi di nuovo, senza opporre resistenza, ma sempre con quello sguardo sconvolto negli occhi spalancati. –È _importante_… questo lo so… è _urgente_… non c'è molto tempo… se solo riuscissi a ricordare… la _chiave_… la _chiave_ è…  
Non appena la sua testa toccò il cuscino, nonostante la confusione e l'ansia, si addormentò di colpo.  
I due lo guardarono in silenzio, poi scivolarono fuori dalla stanza.  
–Credi… che sia veramente solo in stato confusionale?  
–Non lo so. Non ne sono sicuro. Può darsi… oppure potrebbero aver giocato con la sua mente per impedirgli di rivelare quello che sa. Sarebbe da loro. In questo caso…  
Lei gli dava le spalle, stringendosi nelle braccia, col viso rivolto verso un angolo del muro. –In questo caso… è probabile anche che gli abbiano danneggiato il cervello in qualche modo… o che abbia subito qualche comando postipnotico. È questo che vuoi dire? Che dovremmo… tenerlo d'occhio e non fidarci del tutto?  
Riluttante, lui annuì con un sospiro. –Non… vorrei dirti questo. Mi dispiace. Ma…  
–No. Hai ragione. L'ho pensato anch'io.– La sua voce era controllata, ma con una vibrazione leggera di sottofondo. –Che cosa terribile… che la vita che facciamo… debba spingerci a ragionare in questo modo freddo, anche quando si tratta delle persone che ci sono più care.  
–Non è detto che sia così. Ad ogni modo, la prima cosa da fare è cercare di aiutarlo a ricordare. Mi è difficile credere che la cosa non possa essere collegata al caso che stiamo seguendo. Forse quella_chiave_ che ha nominato può essere importante. Mi informerò sugli eventi recenti in città. E chiamerò via radio la base. Se _loro_ sanno della nostra presenza, potremmo non essere al sicuro neanche qui. Dobbiamo escogitare un piano in caso d'emergenza.  
–Sì.– Lei non si muoveva. Anche lui non si mosse. –Io…– mormorò infine. –Avrei bisogno di una cosa da te… prima di andare avanti.  
–Tutto quello che vuoi.  
–Ho…– Si voltò. Con un sorriso lieve e timido in viso, nonostante gli occhi umidi. –Ho bisogno di un bacio.  
Cadde un silenzio di velluto mentre si guardavano l'un l'altro, per il tempo di tre battiti del cuore.  
–Sì– rispose lui, piano. E mosse un passo in avanti, tendendo un braccio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 5**

–Roba da matti, eh? Tutte le prime pagine dei giornali occupate dalle notizie del concerto… o dallo scandalo in atto. Mentre _questo_ finisce in un trafiletto seminascosto e passa inosservato.  
–Stavamo per lasciarlo passare inosservato anche noi. Ma è appunto quello di cui parlavamo, no? Il potere dei mass–media. Dopotutto, avevamo detto fin dall'inizio che a molte persone fa _comodo_ se certe cose non vengono alla ribalta.  
L'ambasciatore e i delegati del Rubutur stavano entrando nella saletta, nelle loro vivaci vesti tradizionali. Qualcuno applaudì, ma discretamente. Non potevano essere presenti più di cento persone, oltre ai giornalisti e ai reporter di alcuni canali televisivi. I diplomatici africani erano giunti in visita in Francia apposta per partecipare a questa conferenza sui diritti delle donne, e la loro presenza aveva un significato profondo.  
–Il Rubutur è un paese ancora molto all'antica sotto diversi aspetti… e legato ad una cultura tradizionale profondamente maschilista. Alle donne non è permesso avere proprietà, né viaggiare senza il consenso del marito. Non possono divorziare, ma possono essere ripudiate anche solo per _sospetto_ d'infedeltà da parte dell'uomo, o se questo vuol prendersi una moglie più giovane… ed altre cosette del genere, tra cui le pratiche di scarificazione rituale.  
–Per niente piacevole.  
–Già. In effetti, quest'argomento è uno dei principali punti di divergenza tra le due fazioni in lotta. Ovviamente, la parte al governo è quella maggiormente conservatrice.  
–Per cui… il fatto che dei loro parlamentari siano qui si può interpretare come un segno di distensione? Vogliono fare qualche concessione ai progressisti e giungere a un compromesso?  
–Abbastanza probabile. Da quel che so, il conflitto sta dissanguando lo stato. Troppe perdite umane, troppa distruzione a cui porre rimedio… e si stanno rovinando anche economicamente. Il presidente e i suoi sostenitori possono essere arretrati, ma non sono stupidi. Se continua così non solo rischiano le loro poltrone, ma addirittura di non avere più un paese da governare prima delle prossime elezioni. Vorranno almeno dare _l'apparenza_ di essere disposti a discutere. Infatti…  
Dall'ingresso all'estremità opposta provennero altri applausi. In via informale, il più importante fuoriuscito politico del Rubutur, Meenge M'Keda, stava facendo la sua entrata, e calmava con modestia le esclamazioni d'approvazione mentre passava tenendo la mano levata.  
–Lui è l'ispiratore principale del movimento dei ribelli. Scrittore, filosofo e attivista umanitario internazionale convinto, allontanato per le sue idee aperte e cosmopolite. Anche se lo nega, si sospetta che li sostenga anche strategicamente e finanziariamente. Questa serata è in pratica un incontro al vertice ufficioso.  
–E a qualcuno di nostra conoscenza potrebbe non piacere troppo che andasse bene. Giusto?  
–Già. Oppure… potrebbero avere infiltrati e simpatizzanti tra gli stessi presenti stasera, da una o entrambe le parti. Di certo non è un _caso_ che la data del concerto sia tanto vicina a quest'evento. Tieni gli occhi aperti e una mano sulla pistola. A _me_ non serve.– Le dita della destra gli ticchettavano mentre le apriva e richiudeva nervoso, come un cowboy avrebbe potuto far girare soprappensiero la sua Colt.  
M'Keda aveva appena visto, o finto di vedere, i delegati della sua patria. Loro ricambiarono il suo moto di piacevole sorpresa, che non poteva essere altro che preparato, se ognuna delle parti aveva saputo di trovare l'altra qui. Si mossero incontro tra le file di poltrone scavalcando la folla, col sorriso sul volto e preparandosi a tendersi la mano. Qualche mormorio passò nella platea tra coloro che conoscevano il significato del gesto. Un paio di applausi fecero timidamente per partire in anticipo, e i fotografi prepararono lo scatto.  
Poi, quando ancora le mani non si erano toccate, in mezzo a loro sibilò qualcosa che andò a spaccarsi con un rumore umido contro la parete di fronte, separandole.  
–Vergogna! Vergogna!  
Era una specie di palloncino… o di vescica… piena di acqua tinta di rosso con un colorante, che doveva dare un'impressione molto sgradevole nell'intenzione dell'autore dello scherzo. O meglio, dell'autrice.  
Si trattava di una donna prosperosa in vesti popolari del Rubutur, che per contrasto stringeva una costosa borsetta moderna sottobraccio da cui aveva estratto l'arma impropria. Era stata seduta in una delle ultime file ed ora fissava i diplomatici in piedi, fremente di rabbia, alla testa di un gruppetto di altre signore e signorine altrettanto furiose che facevano ala dietro di lei. Subito le macchine fotografiche e i registratori cambiarono bersaglio.  
–Vergognatevi! Traditori del popolo! State rovinando il nostro paese! State disonorando le vostre madri… le vostre sorelle… e tutte le donne della vostra patria!  
–Viva l'Atto Nazionale!  
–Abbasso i blasfemi! Viva la Salvaguardia!  
–Siate _maledetti_ da…  
Le guardie intervennero ad afferrarle con tutta la prontezza possibile e ad allontanarle dal posto mentre continuavano ad intonare canti e slogan. Passarono accanto ai due amici che non potevano evitare di provare un senso bizzarro di _dejà vu_. Una reporter televisiva cantilenò nel suo microfono, seguendo la processione: –Avete udito le parole di protesta delle Figlie della Salvaguardia…  
–Be', è ovvio che ci siano donne che protestano se la situazione è quella. Ma perché questo gesto in un momento simile? Non dovrebbero essere _contente_ che il governo dia segnali d'apertura? O forse non tollerano che il loro ispiratore scenda a compromessi?  
–Mi spiace deluderti, amico, ma a quanto pare su quest'argomento sono io quello che ne sa di più. Le Figlie della Salvaguardia sono un gruppo _conservatore_ di emigrate del Rubutur che si rifanno a una legge tradizionalista risalente a cinquant'anni fa. L'Atto Nazionale per la Salvaguardia delle Donne elenca le misure per la «protezione del gentil sesso» secondo le antiche usanze tribali: segregazione, punizioni corporali ed esclusione dalla vita pubblica. Quelle gentili signore sono appunto esponenti di un movimento che si oppone alla modernizzazione e alla parità dei sessi, in nome della dignità della donna.  
–Cosa? Chiamerebbero dignità continuare ad essere ferite ed oppresse? Codesta è pazzia senza neanche una logica!  
–È successa la stessa cosa anche quando il femminismo si è diffuso nei cosiddetti paesi civilizzati. Secoli d'indottrinamento producono un certo effetto. Quando ti inculcano fin dall'infanzia che la dignità è sottometterti e conformarti alle usanze stabilite… e capisci che avrai una certa sicurezza e rispetto solo in questo modo… non ti ci vuole molto per adeguarti e considerarlo l'unico modo morale di vivere, anche senza rendertene conto.  
–Maledetti da Dio!– si alzò stridula dall'esterno della sala la voce di una delle donne. Molto imbarazzati, i diplomatici ripresero il loro colloquio mentre gli spettatori tornavano lentamente ai propri posti, e gli inservienti si affrettavano a ripulire perché la conferenza potesse cominciare.  
–E come vedi, la musica è sempre la stessa… la religione è sempre la spada e lo scudo più usato dai fanatici di ogni forma e colore. Se vogliamo, per i tuoi amici fan esaltati la cosa è poco diversa. Solo che sul piedistallo hanno messo una persona di carne ed ossa… anche se alla fine, qualunque sia l'idolo venerato, basta strappargli il mantello per trovare solo l'ennesima proiezione del nostro piccolo io.  
Un attimo dopo, la bomba esplose.  
Era nascosta nel posto più imprevedibile per chiunque… tra i resti della zucchetta d'acqua gettata sul muro. Nel momento preciso della stretta di mano tra M'Keda e l'ambasciatore, detonò a pochi centimetri dalla mano di un volontario che si era tesa a raccoglierla. Si gettarono istintivamente a terra. Le schegge volarono ferendo i diplomatici, diversi spettatori delle prime file e una relatrice dietro le quinte, mentre il povero malcapitato si rotolava a terra con una mano praticamente spazzata via e gli occhi chiusi e insanguinati. Nella sala scoppiò un trambusto maggiore di prima… urla, gente che fuggiva, grida concitate di chiamare il pronto soccorso e di cercare altri complici di quelle donne.  
–Vergogna a voi!– tornò a farsi sentire la voce stridula al di sopra di tutto… stavolta con una sfumatura di trionfante soddisfazione. –Ti meriti solo l'_inferno_, M'Keda… tu e tutti quelli come te… così come quella _donnaccia_ con cui avete fatto lega! Non potrete nascondervi per sempre! I giornali sanno _tutto_ ormai… e ha i giorni contati proprio come _voi!_

Altrove…  
–Basta! Non farò più niente del genere!  
Una Michelle Amandette fasulla dai capelli pesantemente cotonati e pieni di luccichini gettò a terra il frustino, tremante di paura ma ancor più di rabbia, fissando negli occhi il suo aguzzino. Questo contrasse solo leggermente il volto e ben più le dita intrecciate delle mani, che sbiancarono ulteriormente.  
–Credevo di averti detto di seguire il copione, Michelle. Non ti stai comportando come un'artista. E non stai certo facendo bella figura col pubblico. Non è da te.  
–Io _non sono_ Michelle!– gridò la ragazza, vergognosamente esposta in un costume di pessimo gusto, con lacrime oltraggiate negli occhi. –Mi chiamo Lizzie… Elizabeth! E di certo Michelle non si comporterebbe in questo modo! Era tutto un _gioco_… solo un _gioco_… che diavolo _hai_ nella testa, stupido vecchio _pazzo_?  
A un cenno dell'uomo elegante, i gorilla in attesa ai margini del set tornarono a passo pesante ad afferrare la ragazza, torcendole le braccia e facendola gridare. Il regista era pallido di rabbia contenuta, ma la sua voce continuava ad essere assurdamente cortese. –Che _arroganza_. Non mi dirai che pretendi di essere _tu_ a poter dire chi sei? E cosa sei? A questo hai già rinunciato quando sei diventata un personaggio pubblico. Non fare finta di non saperlo. Una celebrità non appartiene a se stessa… appartiene ai _fan_. Siamo _noi_ a dirvi cosa dovete essere. Cosa dovete fare. Hai voluto giocare… avete _tutte_ voluto giocare ad essere qualcosa che non eravate… ebbene, adesso vi trovate di fronte alle _estreme conseguenze_ del vostro gioco. È stato divertente partecipare a quel concorso, vero? È stato emozionante essere trattate come delle dive? Volevate essere _qualcun altro_ perché era troppo noioso essere le solite stupide voi stesse. Volevate essere _migliori_… essere _lei_… Bene, ora non potete dire di non esservela _cercata_. Signori, questa non ci serve. È _difettosa_. Mettetela da parte per _dopo_ e andatemene a prendere un'altra.  
Dopodiché dimenticò completamente la ragazza, divisa tra rabbia e terrore, che veniva trascinata via e si voltò dall'altra parte, fregandosi le mani come se qualcosa d'immondo gli avesse sporcato i guanti. –Comunque, perché sareste venuti da me, gentiluomini?– domandò, rivolto alle due figure in abito scuro che lo guardavano con ansia impaziente. –Non so nulla di questi vostri problemi, e non è affar mio. Io faccio la mia parte, voi fate la vostra. Già è stato abbastanza sgradevole dovervi fornire materiale di qualità così bassa. Io sono un artista, sapete. Sto mettendoci tutto me stesso in quest'opera. Non vedo perché dovrei assumermi la responsabilità anche delle vostre incompetenze.  
Il più grasso degli uomini si leccò nervosamente le labbra. –Ehm, certo, milord… ma deve capire… sfortunatamente, questi piccolissimi inconvenienti potrebbero mettere tutto il piano in condizione di fallire. E in questo caso, anche la possibilità di realizzare la sua opera d'arte potrebbe purtroppo scomparire. Se ci venissimo incontro, sono certo…  
–_Scomparire_? Non vi ho forse pagato _fior di quattrini_? Vi assicuro che ho tutti i mezzi per farvelo rimpiangere, se non doveste mantenere i vostri impegni. E non sto parlando di cause legali.– Uno schiocco di dita aristocratico e tutti i gorilla drizzarono testa ed orecchie, facendo sudare ancor più i due malcapitati. –A ogni modo… per me il mio lavoro conta più di ogni altra cosa. Non si tratta di un semplice capriccio da riccone eccentrico. Sto facendo tutto questo per _amore_, vorrei che fosse chiaro. Per amore della mia cara Michelle. Per _salvarla_.  
–Ma certo, milord. Non… non lo avevamo mai messo in dubbio.  
A un altro gesto della mano, gli omaccioni allertati fecero finta di ritornare ai loro compiti, ma tenendo l'orecchio teso per il resto della conversazione. –Perciò… esattamente in che modo le vostre difficoltà potrebbero ostacolare la realizzazione del mio sogno? Non ho nessun obbligo verso di voi, beninteso. Ma questo ha la priorità su tutto. Questo e la sicurezza di Michelle. Se le viene torto un capello _prima_ che io…  
–No, no… le assicuriamo… non si tratta in alcun modo di una cosa del genere… ma, ehm… ecco, se la persona di cui le abbiamo parlato restasse a piede libero e dovesse riuscire a mettersi in comunicazione con certi suoi contatti… o se l'oggetto in questione venisse deplorevolmente ritrovato da qualcuno che fosse in grado di collegarlo a noi, allora… ehm… nel caso intuissero le nostre intenzioni, potrebbero annullare tutto… prendere delle contromisure… e l'ultima parte del progetto sarebbe vanificata. E dopo che lei ha investito tanto tempo e sforzo in questo set, sarebbe… sarebbe un vero peccato.  
L'uomo considerò la cosa ruminando con la mascella squadrata. La lingua gli si agitò tra le guance come un pescecane sott'acqua. –Vi renderete conto che non voglio avere niente a che fare coi vostri sporchi maneggi. E che non accetterò nessuna scusa da parte vostra se le cose andassero male.  
–Ehm, eccellenza…  
–Ciò detto… parlatemene. _Chi_ esattamente e _in che modo_ vorrebbe frapporsi tra me e la donna che amo?  
I due ebbero lo stesso guizzo di naufraghi ai quali viene gettata una corda da un elicottero mentre già si chiedono come sarà guardare da dentro un branco di squali. Una serie di fotografie venne prontamente estratta da una tasca interna. –Vostra eccellenza è troppo buono!… Dunque, ecco… questo è il fuggiasco… queste sono le persone che potrebbero giungere ad intralciarci… ed è veramente di _enorme_ importanza che se mai dovessero venire qui, non lo incontrino e non ci mettano i bastoni tra le ruote!… Ma altrettanto importante al momento è l'oggetto di _questa_ foto… la _chiave_…

…la _stessa_ chiave che occhieggiava luccicante tra le ceneri di un intero piano d'ospedale.  
L'esplosione era stata di una violenza inaudita. Aveva bruciato vivi diversi uomini sul colpo. Tuttavia, anche un calore così forte non era nemmeno riuscito ad ossidarla.  
L'edificio era stato completamente evacuato, i pazienti trasferiti altrove, in attesa che arrivasse la polizia scientifica. Che comunque si faceva attendere. Nessuno poteva udire quindi i passi leggerissimi, ben attenti a non sollevare neanche un granello della cenere che ricopriva tutto. Qua e là, brandelli di quello che era stato l'abito di qualche vittima –dei medici, forse, o dell'ispettore, o di un altro dei poliziotti– volteggiavano a un minimo refolo di vento che filtrava nonostante le finestre fossero state sigillate. Al passaggio di _qualcuno_ che camminava là dentro nonostante anche la porta lo fosse stata. E che l'avrebbe sigillata di nuovo prima di andarsene.  
Uno sguardo esperto fermò il suo vagare sul luccichio sospetto. E una mano guantata si chinò con cautela a raccogliere il piccolo oggetto.  
–Bene. E con questo… direi che probabilmente passiamo _noi_ in vantaggio.

_Devi perdonarmi.  
Per la mia debolezza. So che tutti noi possiamo avere un momento di debolezza… che non dobbiamo colpevolizzarci per questo… perché significa che siamo_ umani_. E non vorremmo essere altro. Ce lo ripetiamo sempre.  
Anche se… commettere errori umani ci può mettere in pericolo di vita… anche se può far correre rischi terribili a quelli che amiamo…  
Siamo sempre in bilico. Fra la nostra natura e… e… quello che siamo in grado di fare, quello che dobbiamo fare. Non è giusto. Ma è così…  
Anche se non so quanto una qualsiasi persona possa resistere a una simile contraddizione senza spezzarsi…  
So che tutti noi prima o poi abbiamo desiderato di poter tornare indietro. Anche tu… tante volte…  
Ma non è per questo che mi sento in colpa.  
È perché con quella nostalgia… con quelle lacrime…  
In qualche modo stavo desiderando che quello che è accaduto non fosse mai accaduto. Anche se questo voleva dire non averti conosciuto… non aver conosciuto tutti gli altri.  
Questa è stata la mia vera debolezza…  
Oppure, forse, no. L'ho capito nel momento in cui mi sono rifugiata tra le tue braccia… e tu non mi hai allontanato. Mi hai accolta, stretta a te, in silenzio.  
Quello che volevo davvero non era tornare indietro. Era qualcosa di ancor più impossibile. Desideravo essere ancora normale… ma _con te_. Nella mia città, con i miei amici di un tempo, ma con te. Volevo l'una e l'altra cosa… la mia vecchia vita e la nuova.  
Che infantile. Che egoista.  
Tutte le cose buone di entrambe, e le brutte di nessuna…  
Sì… le brutte… perché se mi riguardo indietro adesso, se ripenso ad allora… o a quei periodi in cui ci eravamo divisi, e quasi credevo di esser riuscita a dimenticare… era tutto molto brioso… allegro, scintillante…  
E VUOTO.  
Mancava qualcosa di essenziale. Ora lo so. Mancavi tu.  
Che vita sarebbe stata la mia se non ti avessi incontrato?  
Che vita sarebbe la mia se ti perdessi adesso?  
Una vita senza centro… indegna di questo nome…  
Non potrei pensare di separarmi da te più di quanto potrei sopportare di strapparmi un braccio o una gamba con le mie stesse mani.  
Anzi… più il tempo passa e più… sento di volere…  
Per questo devo cambiare. Per questo devo CRESCERE. Per meritare quello che ho… per meritare quello che desidero…  
Se mai un giorno…  
–A che stai pensando?– Una domanda gentile.  
–Io… ecco… niente.– Un rossore improvviso. –Solo… i momenti sono preziosi. Anche i momenti più brevi. Bisogna farne tesoro.  
–Sì.  
E un suono rintoccante, lontanissimo, ci segue mentre camminiamo…_

«Sì. Ho capito. Se le cose stanno come pensiamo, a questo punto… sarà meglio non perdere più un attimo. Dobbiamo fare in modo di riunirci entro la data del concerto. Anche noi abbiamo già cominciato a muoverci. Partite con i preparativi e date l'allerta agli altri».  
L'uomo ferito sentì la voce arrivare attraverso un muro, nel dormiveglia. Cercò di scuotersi del tutto dal suo torpore. Con cautela, esaminò la propria mente come si passa un dito su una cicatrice. Non si sentiva diverso da _se stesso_… ma era stato così anche prima… mentre quella spiacevole sensazione di confusione persisteva nel velargli alcune zone della memoria. La cosa _importante_… l'informazione che aveva rischiato la vita per proteggere… era lì, ma qual era?… Una sagoma sfocata gli ondeggiava davanti all'occhio della mente.  
E non era neanche tutto…  
Il giovane che lui non conosceva aprì cautamente la porta. Vedendolo sveglio, si affrettò ad entrare con premura nella stanza.  
–Ah, bene. Come stai? Hai dormito per ventiquattr'ore. Ti senti un po' meglio?  
–Era appunto quello che stavo cercando di scoprire– disse, cercando di sollevarsi. –Lei… tu… stavi parlando con i vostri compagni, non è vero? Al telefono, o in qualche specie di trasmettitore.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò con qualche incertezza, come chiedendosi cosa precisamente gli dovesse dire. –Sì. Se sono stato io a svegliarti, mi spiace… Non ci hai detto quanto precisamente hai scoperto su di noi. Parecchio, presumo.– Rispose al suo cenno d'assenso con uno identico. –Comunque, abbiamo deciso che… se quelli da cui sei scappato ti stanno cercando, non è prudente rimanere a lungo fermi nello stesso posto. Soprattutto se hanno visto che anche noi siamo qui. Prima o poi qualcuno s'insospettirà vedendoci andare e venire dalla stanza con cibo e medicine. E poi… crediamo che un certo problema di cui ci stiamo occupando possa essere collegato alla tua fuga in qualche modo. Ho già organizzato tutto per spostarci in un nascondiglio più sicuro. Con un po' di fortuna avremo anche un sistema per aiutarti a ricordare. Appena ti senti pronto a muoverti un po', possiamo…  
–Tu…– lo interruppe l'uomo. Problemi, certo. Qualcosa di urgente per molte persone, che rifiutava di tornargli in mente. Ma al di sopra di questo… scoprì qualcosa di più antico riaffiorargli inaspettatamente dal fondo dello stomaco, come se tanti anni fossero stati annullati in un lampo. Era stupido, pensò. Era fuori luogo, in quel momento. Eppure… –Tu… in che rapporti sei con lei?  
–Come?…– L'altro sgranò gli occhi e lo fissò stupito.  
No, _non_ un ragazzo. Doveva tenerlo presente. Come lei non era più una ragazzina. Nonostante l'aspetto, doveva avere quasi la sua stessa età. E una notevole esperienza. Per quanto fosse difficile crederci, vedendolo…  
Doveva chiedere. O la cosa avrebbe continuato a tormentarlo.  
–Ho visto come ti guardava. Una volta, guardava solo _me_ in quel modo… e nostro padre. Che cosa… è precisamente lei per te?  
Che… idiota.  
Parlare in quel modo all'uomo che gli aveva salvato la vita… che lo stava proteggendo…  
L'aveva persa da vent'anni, la sua sorellina. Non faceva più parte della sua vita. Ritrovarla improvvisamente identica ad allora non gli dava il diritto…  
…di essere geloso. Non poteva permettersi di fare domande simili… come se lui fosse stato soltanto l'adolescente sprovveduto a cui aveva immaginato di tenere prima o poi quel discorsetto…  
Che intenzioni hai… sei serio… non permetterti di farla soffrire…  
E che sarebbe arrossito e intimidito sotto il suo sguardo, che avrebbe capito chi comandava e che con un soldato non si scherza… e avrebbe promesso e promesso, o avrebbe fatto marcia indietro…  
L'adolescente a cui questo _soldato_ somigliava tanto, mentre sembrava a sua volta sul punto di arrossire…  
E che non lo fece. Si limitò a guardarlo molto seriamente, senza distogliere gli occhi. –Di questo– disse tranquillamente –dovresti parlare con lei, prima che con me.  
Si voltò per uscire. –Quando sei pronto, chiamaci. Un'auto sarà pronta qui fuori.  
Quegli occhi scuri…  
Quella voce, quello sguardo.  
Un ragazzino… e _contemporaneamente_ un uomo adulto. La _stessa_, strana impressione che aveva avuto nel parlare nuovamente, dopo tanti anni, con lei.  
Misteriosamente, se ne sentì come sollevato.

Fece soltanto due passi nel corridoio prima di vederla. Ritta in un angolo, che gli sorrideva dolcemente in silenzio. –È tutto a posto– disse, senza aspettare la domanda.  
–Hai sentito?…  
Annuì. –Ti ringrazio… di come ti sei comportato.  
Lui rispose all'assenso, concedendosi adesso brevemente l'imbarazzo che prima non aveva mostrato… alla sua vista, e al ricordo.  
–E per il resto?…  
–Ho organizzato tutto secondo il piano. Tu sei sicura di…?  
–Certo. L'avrei fatto io stessa, se non fossi troppo diversa da Michelle. Ma quando ho visto la sua fotografia… mi sono accorta _subito_ di conoscere una persona adatta a darci una mano. La chiamerò oggi stesso.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 6**

A mezzo mondo di distanza, il telefono squillò. Una mano sottile, bianca e curata, sollevò la cornetta.  
–Un attimo solo… sì, torno subito– esclamò la voce della proprietaria a qualcuno in lontananza. –Sì. Lo so. Farò presto. Pronto?…– Poi ammutolì riconoscendo chi parlava dall'altra parte. –Sei tu?… Come mai… Ah. Capisco. Ho saputo anch'io qualcosa. E hai pensato a me perché…?  
Le lunghe dita giocherellarono col filo del telefono. –Sì. In effetti, in qualche occasione l'avevo notato, un po'. E quindi, hai bisogno del mio aiuto? Non so se sono proprio quella che fa al caso tuo… e non mi sono mai immischiata in roba del genere… ma…  
Ascoltò ancora per un minuto. –No. No. Non scusarti. Dopotutto, te ne devo una. Posso liberarmi dei miei impegni immediati e prendere un aereo al più presto. Ti avevo promesso di ricambiarti il favore… anche se magari _non_ in questo modo… e mi sovviene ora che ci sono diversi eventi importanti laggiù in questo periodo. Sarebbe un _delitto_ se non partecipassi. Vado subito a lamentarmi col mio manager che non ci ha pensato prima. Dopotutto, è tanto di guadagnato per tutti e _due_ se acquisto visibilità.  
Il mormorio nel telefono salì momentaneamente di tono. –Mi ringrazierai di persona dopo. Certo, lo so che non correrò pericoli. Ci sarete _voi_… vero? A presto.

_Parigi…_  
–Bastava guardare sui giornali. Lo stesso giorno in cui l'abbiamo ritrovato… si sono verificate delle misteriose esplosioni. Una in un ospedale… è per questo che non voleva tornarci…  
–Quanti… quanti morti…  
–E poi… sono saltate in aria anche _alcune stazioni di polizia_. Le dinamiche sembrano le stesse. Qualunque cosa lui sappia, deve essere davvero molto pericolosa. Avranno cercato di eliminare chiunque abbia avuto contatti con lui in zona.– Gli occhi vagarono sulla mappa. –Guardando le posizioni, sembra cominciare perlomeno ad emergere uno schema.  
–Ieri… mentre dormiva, sono andata in sopralluogo nei punti di cui avevamo parlato. Ho controllato su tutte le lunghezze d'onda.  
–E…?  
–Pare che la tua ipotesi fosse giusta.  
–Bene. E inoltre… apparentemente c'è stata ancora un'altra esplosione in un posto che sembra non entrarci niente. Nei dintorni del porto. _Qui_.– Puntò il dito. –Non c'è nulla che la colleghi alle altre a prima vista… ma il tipo di danni e di detriti corrisponde. La zona _potrebbe_ nascondere qualcosa. Forse… nel tentativo di celare le proprie tracce… senza volerlo, ci hanno dato un _grosso_ indizio.  
–Ne hai informato gli altri?  
–Per sommi capi, sì. I dettagli li chiarirò quando ci vedremo. Manca solo di localizzare con precisione il loro centro operativo… e ricostruire il loro piano. E in questo, la tua idea ci tornerà molto utile. Ma sarà pericoloso. E non solo per noi…  
–Lo so. Ne sarò io responsabile.  
Annuì, lasciando l'ultima ombra d'incertezza dissolversi. –D'accordo. La macchina è pronta… prendiamo tutto il materiale e dirigiamoci al luogo dell'appuntamento.  
Lei si alzò e fece per uscire dalla stanza. La voce di lui la trattenne nuovamente dopo qualche passo.  
–Quello che dicevi prima… a proposito di _crescere_…  
–Sì.  
–Hai cominciato a parlarne… a sentirti inquieta… dopo che quel dispositivo spaziale è atterrato vicino a casa. Quando abbiamo fatto… quel sogno.  
Lei respirò profondamente. –Sì.  
–Quindi, come immaginavo… c'entra qualcosa.  
Esitò per qualche momento prima di rispondere. –Mi ha fatto riflettere. Mi sono fatta catturare perché ero assorta… a pensare alla mia vita presente e a quella precedente. E anche adesso, quasi stavo per rinunciare ad accompagnarti perché una parte di me aveva paura di tornare qui. Così non va bene. Non posso più… vivere nelle _favole_. È ora di diventare _adulta_.  
Lui annuì di nuovo. –Fisicamente… abbiamo ancora l'aspetto di quando ci hanno convertiti. Io e te sembriamo ancora ragazzini. Mentalmente, siamo cresciuti molto… abbiamo compreso, imparato, studiato molto… ma… le nostre emozioni?…  
Chinò il capo pensieroso, sospirando a sua volta. –Anch'io… ho molto riflettuto dopo quell'episodio. Credo mi sia servito per capire delle cose su me stesso. Cose che… non tutte mi piacciono. Non sei l'unica a sentire che sia arrivato il momento di affrontarle. Di diventare _adulti_… entrambi. Soprattutto… credo di aver coscienza, adesso, di _volere_…  
Sollevò gli occhi nei suoi. –Dovremmo parlarne… raccontarci quello che abbiamo visto.  
–Sì…  
–Quando… ci saremo liberati da questo problema. Quando sarà tutto risolto.

_All'Aja…_  
–Insomma, che diavolo sta succedendo, mamma?! Non è possibile una situazione del genere!  
Nella sua camera d'albergo, Michelle Amandette sbatté con rabbia sul tavolino la rivista frusciante che aveva in mano, sopra tutte le altre. L'immagine che aveva scelto di dare al pubblico comprendeva che fosse sempre controllata nelle sue reazioni e solare, ma al di sotto del trucco pesante quella che si vedeva adesso era una diciannovenne in lacrime e quasi in preda al panico. Madame Eva, sua madre, una matrona con qualche anno e ben più di qualche chilo di troppo, cercava ansiosamente di calmarla con gesti tranquillizzanti. Era lei ad occuparsi di organizzare gli impegni della figlia e delle sue pubbliche relazioni, fin dall'inizio della carriera di Michelle.  
–Tesoro mio… stella, calmati… capisco benissimo come ti senti, ma non risolverai niente in questo modo…  
–E allora come lo risolverò? Da quel che mi dite, sono praticamente intrappolata qui dentro!– Afferrò una manciata di lettere strapazzandone i fogli mentre le agitava in faccia alla madre. –Non ho fatto del male a nessuno… perché devo ricevere addirittura delle _minacce di morte_?  
–Tesoro, non so che dirti… fidiamoci della polizia. Vedrai che si tratterà soltanto di una cosa temporanea…  
–La polizia ha detto che non può garantire la mia incolumità se lasciassi l'albergo! Mi hanno consigliato di annullare il concerto! E oltretutto avevano quell'aria _annoiata_… come se mi stessero dicendo che me l'ero _cercata_… che era _colpa mia_…  
–E non è neanche tutto.– Gerry Hunting entrò nella stanza con espressione torva, reggendo altri fogli. La ragazza fece per slanciarglisi incontro, ma lui la fermò con un gesto. –La cosa è ancor più grave di quel che avremmo potuto credere. Questo è un comunicato dell'ambasciata del Rubutur. Pare che si siano mossi diversi movimenti politici chiedendo l'annullamento del concerto… e l'interruzione di ogni rapporto tra il governo e Michelle _finché lei non avrà chiarito la sua posizione_. Minacciano addirittura di protestare presso l'ONU. Pare che delle lettere minatorie siano arrivate anche a loro. Rivolte a lei e a loro in quanto collegati.  
–Ma… è l'apocalisse! Tutto questo per dei semplici pettegolezzi? Non si era mai sentita una cosa del genere prima…  
–Lo so.– Il giovanotto masticava amaro. –Risulta difficile crederci anche per me… è come se ci fossero degli altri interessi sotto… credo che possiamo essere stati strumentalizzati a fini politici. Non vorrei dirlo, ma siamo in grossi guai.  
–E tu te ne stai lì con quell'aria così fredda? Come se quello che mi capita non ti riguardasse? Come puoi?– strillò Michelle stridula, con voce diversissima da quella che era abituata a modulare sul palcoscenico. –Sei senza cuore?  
–Lasciarsi andare al panico non servirà a niente, Michelle. Inoltre– aggiunse Gerry con un triste sorriso, –ormai quello che capita a te mi riguarderebbe anche se non volessi. Temo che siamo legati da un pezzo nella buona e nella cattiva sorte… sto ricevendo anch'io delle minacce. Più del solito, comunque. Sono _abituato_ a leggerne e ascoltarne almeno una decina al giorno, da quando sto con te.  
Depose un altro fascio di carte sul tavolo. –Ecco qua… un sacco di messaggi che mi danno la colpa dello scandalo. Dicono che se io non ti avessi _traviata_ saresti rimasta una brava ragazza… che sicuramente ti ho presentato io quelli dei manifesti… che ti ho coinvolta a forza nei miei giochini sconci e sapevano fin dall'inizio che ero un pervertito… qualcuno insinua addirittura che non devo essere un granché come uomo se ti ho spinta a consolarti in altri modi per via delle mie… deficienze.  
Michelle si quietò inorridita, fissandolo. –Oh, Gerry… mi… dispiace… io… io non capisco…  
–Non fa niente. Prevedevo cose del genere quando abbiamo deciso di stare insieme. È un prezzo che ho scelto io di pagare.  
–È tutta colpa della gente del Rubutur– esclamò sbrigativa Madame Eva. –Se sapessero gestire meglio le loro beghe politiche, non dovrebbe farne le spese anche chi _non c'entra niente_…  
–Sei stata _tu_ a insistere perché accettassi di rappresentare gli interessi di quel popolo– puntò il dito la ragazza. –Hai detto che avrebbe fatto un gran bene alla mia immagine… doveva essere una buona azione che avrebbe anche portato dei vantaggi… tutta questa cosa di diventare una star, mi avevi detto che sarebbe stata _divertente_ e mi avrebbe reso famosa, ricca e piena di amici senza nessuna fatica! Sei _tu_ che hai insistito! Doveva essere tutto solo un _bel gioco_… Sono una ragazza come tutte le altre… che ho fatto di male per dover _temere così_ per la mia vita, solo perché mi piace cantare?!  
–Piccola, indubbiamente il momento è difficile… ma non temere. Non ti devi scoraggiare.– Lo sguardo del donnone lampeggiò. –Ti proteggerò in ogni modo… sei la mia bambina… non permetterò assolutamente che danneggino il _concerto_ né la tua _carriera_.  
–Mamma, ma…– mormorò Michelle con un fil di voce.  
–Il concerto perlomeno dovremo annullarlo– esclamò Gerry. –È fuori discussione. Troppo pericoloso non solo per la sicurezza di Michelle, ma anche per quella pubblica. Prendiamo il primo volo e torniamo subito in America.  
–Come si permette _lei_ di dare ordini?– esclamò la madre inviperita. –Come si permette di decidere? Chi le ha dato il diritto? Già stava _rovinando_ l'immagine della mia piccolina da prima… l'avevo _detto_ che era sbagliato… un fidanzamento proprio in questo momento poteva solo provocare delle delusioni tra i fan, e infatti così è successo! Sapevo _benissimo_ che mirava solo a _prendere il comando_ e…  
–Mamma!– urlò la ragazza.  
A questo punto il capo del servizio di sicurezza tossicchiò discretamente da un angolo della stanza, attirando l'attenzione. Era un uomo di colore, robusto, cranio quasi calvo e folti baffi scuri, in una giacca di ottimo taglio. –Scusate… ma anche se in condizioni normali concorderei col signor Hunting, penso che la cancellazione del concerto in questo caso sia da evitare. Così finiremmo per dare ragione ai denigratori della signorina, e rischieremmo di affrontare pericoli del genere anche al nostro ritorno negli Stati Uniti. Senza contare che daremmo un messaggio sbagliato anche per quanto riguarda gli eventi nel Rubutur. Paradossalmente… secondo la mia opinione, è molto meglio che la scadenza sia rispettata. Dovremo semplicemente fare in modo di assicurare l'incolumità della signorina Michelle e degli spettatori.  
Madame Eva spalancò la bocca per ribattere, ma poi pensò che l'uomo dopotutto le aveva dato ragione. Gerry invece non si frenò. –_Semplicemente_, dice lei! E come penserebbe di fare? Già adesso le autorità stanno cominciando a subissarci di telefonate! Là fuori c'è una specie di polveriera… è un miracolo che non siano ancora accaduti degli incidenti… se andiamo in scena, sarà del tutto impossibile impedirlo! Sono in quest'ambiente da abbastanza tempo per poterglielo assicurare.  
–Non ne dubito, signor Hunting. Tuttavia… potremmo avere un asso nella manica che non vi aspettate. Si dà il caso che io conosca alcune persone capaci di prodezze incredibili in questo campo… con un curriculum riguardante problemi del genere che vi farà sgranare gli occhi. Sono _più_ che veri professionisti, quasi dei _maghi_.– Allungò al giovane una serie di rapporti. –E mi sono preso la libertà di contattarli.  
Gerry prese i fogli di malavoglia e cominciò a scorrerli. –Avrebbe dovuto quantomeno consultare…– cominciò, ma suo malgrado dovette emettere un fischio d'ammirazione leggendo qualche riga. –Ed è… tutto vero? Come mai non ne ho sentito parlare prima?  
–Non si fanno molta pubblicità, eccetto che tra gli esperti del settore. Sa com'è. Quelli che fanno il _vero_ lavoro utile vengono sempre ignorati. La gente preferisce dar credito a chi si fa notare.  
–E lei crede che col loro aiuto riusciremmo a tenere il concerto in modo sicuro? Non ne sono ancora convinto. Immagino che sarebbe una bella spesa… e poi, per quanto possano essere bravi, è sempre un azzardo…  
A questo punto Madame Eva, dopo un suo calcolo interno, parve decidere che qualsiasi cosa portasse l'acqua al suo mulino e contrariasse il fidanzato della figlia andava bene, e intervenne con piglio deciso, afferrando le carte: –La finisca di parlare come se si trattasse di soldi _suoi_. Per conto mio, farò _tutto_ quel che devo perché noi… perché mia figlia non deluda il suo pubblico! È un _dovere_ per una star! Non importa quanto dovremo spendere, o altro. La sicurezza viene prima di tutto! Immagino che queste persone potranno essere qui al più presto?  
–Anche domani, madame.  
–Troppo tardi. Li voglio qui _oggi stesso_!  
–Come desidera, madame. Sono certo che si possa organizzare– ghignò l'uomo.  
–Naturalmente lei è certissimo che abbiamo davvero le capacità che dice?  
–Mi fido di loro come di _me stesso_, madame.  
–Bene. Allora proceda subito.  
Il capo della sicurezza s'inchinò leggermente al donnone in modo un tantino teatrale, e prese la porta mentre i tre ricominciavano a bisticciare. Percorrendo il corridoio, si fermò un istante a sbirciare dentro l'uscio socchiuso di un piccolo magazzino delle scope.  
Dove un altro capo della sicurezza, svenuto e in mutande, era incaprettato per bene con aria molto infelice.  
–Le mie più sentite scuse, milord. Come si dice, a mali estremi estremi rimedi. Non si preoccupi che penseremo noi ad aver cura della signorina… e di tutto il resto.

_Su quell'isola…  
Mi vergogno di quel che sentivo. Di quel che mi facevano pensare.  
Ero lì, immobile… senza il minimo desiderio di fuggire… incatenata da sensazioni che prima non avevo neanche mai _immaginato_ di provare.  
Una parte di me, ancora lucida… guardava il tutto dall'esterno, giudicando freddamente, registrando, imprimendo ogni cosa nel ricordo… tentando di riscuotere il corpo, che però restava là come un oggetto… senza obbedirmi più.  
Ogni essere umano ha certi impulsi… per quanto alcuni vogliano imbrigliarli o negarli. Loro li avevano soltanto dovuti amplificare.  
Per quelle poverette catturate insieme a me era la stessa cosa. Non importava chi fosse… di chi si trattasse… purché fosse un _uomo_… purché quell'impeto venisse soddisfatto…  
Oggetti, a disposizione del primo venuto… blocchi di carne senz'anima, scelti solo per l'aspetto esteriore, messi a disposizione, freddamente, con calcolo, da un'_altra donna_.  
Quanto avranno pianto, dopo. Quanto rimorso ne avranno avuto… quanto si saranno sentite sconvolte per aver subito, a tutti gli effetti, una violenza… Almeno alcune di loro. Per altre, forse, non avrà fatto molta differenza…  
Per me…  
Sarebbe stato come morire.  
È solo per pura fortuna che sono riuscita a salvarmi…  
Gli avevo già sorriso… a quell'uomo…  
Ascoltando le sue parole volgari, e vedendo il suo sguardo lascivo…  
Desiderando nella mia mente annebbiata la fine di quella pressione… desiderando… di non fare resistenza…  
Qualunque cosa sia stata a svegliarmi, la ringrazio.  
Mi ha risparmiato l'umiliazione senza fine di diventare un oggetto…  
Mi ha risparmiato il dolore bruciante… di gettare ad un altro… quello che vorrei… vorrei…  
Tu… non me ne avresti fatto una colpa, lo so.  
Ti saresti infuriato contro chi mi AVEVA FATTO questo.  
Ma… me ne sarei sentita colpevole io.  
Chissà perché… il ricordo di quella faccia disgustosa sta già sbiadendo nella mia mente… non ricordo se davvero gli somigliasse… ma in qualche modo, nel mio ricordo… si confonde con UN'ALTRA faccia di rospo.  
Anch'io… ho imparato cose su me stessa che non tutte mi piacciono… e non soltanto da quell'episodio.  
Non siamo più bambini…  
E quello che vorrei… quello che DESIDERO… dopo questa disavventura, ne ho coscienza anch'io, e mi fa quasi paura.  
Ma… devo difendere anche questo… come gli altri miei sentimenti. Perché anche questo è degno di essere difeso.  
Non sarò mai un oggetto per nessuno… né il trastullo di qualcun altro.  
Sarò sempre padrona di me stessa.  
E un giorno… sarò la donna che ti amerà…_

–Quelle povere ragazze rapite… anche loro sono state trasformate in oggetti.  
–Come?…  
–Stavo solo pensando ad alta voce. Anche Michelle stessa, si può dire… che sia stata ridotta a un giocattolo nelle mani dei fan… forse lo è _sempre_ stata. Per questo mi fa… mi fanno tutte… ancora più pena… desidero ancor più aiutarle.  
–Già.  
–Anch'io conosco il mondo dello spettacolo, ma forse nel mio campo questa tendenza non è così evidente… però… mi è _capitato_ di intravvedere il tormento di chi ci vive. La spinta ad essere sempre al massimo, sempre i migliori… sempre perfetti… oppure non essere nessuno… a compiacere, compiacere sempre, i fotografi, i giornalisti, il pubblico… in trappola se si è ammirati, disperati se si viene ignorati. Il bisogno continuo di attenzione… di approvazione… è come una droga. Non mi è piaciuta.  
Sollevò lo sguardo in modo eloquente verso l'aereo che stava atterrando.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 7**

La giovane donna lentigginosa, il volto nascosto dietro gli occhiali da sole, attese silenziosamente la consegna dei bagagli, sbrigò le formalità alla dogana e si avviò all'uscita dell'aeroporto internazionale senza che nessuna testa si girasse a guardarla, e ne sorrise tra sé. Indossava abiti alla buona, forse perfino sciatti, e i lunghi capelli erano raccolti in un foulard un po' da zingara. L'unica cosa per cui avrebbe potuto essere notata facilmente in mezzo alla folla era la statura, ancor più sottolineata dai tacchi altissimi, e il portamento degno di una principessa al ballo… o di un'indossatrice sul palco.  
Riconobbe la sua amica in mezzo alle persone che aspettavano parenti e conoscenti, vedendola sorridere e salutare col braccio, e si affrettò ad andarle incontro. Le due si presero entrambe le mani.  
–Ebbene, eccomi qui. Spero che potrò esserti d'aiuto.  
–Serina…  
–Oh, non chiamarmi così, per favore… non ci sono più abituata ormai. Il mio nome d'arte andrà benissimo.– Scoccò uno sguardo al giovane a pochi passi di distanza. –Se è lui quello che ti ispira tutta la sicurezza che possiedi… lasciamelo dire, hai fatto un ottimo affare, cara.  
–Direi che sia più il contrario– esclamò lui in risposta, porgendo la mano. –Benvenuta, _mademoiselle_. Mi è stato… molto parlato di lei.  
–E a me di te. Dammi del tu senza problemi.– La donna atteggiò il volto espressivo ad un sorriso ironico. –Forse dovrei risentirmi che tu non mi conoscessi già dai manifesti… ma a giudicare dalla faccia, devi essere uno dei pochi che _non li guardano_. Un'altra fortuna che la mia amica può dire di avere.  
–Grazie per aver accettato di venire.  
–Nulla. Se somiglio a questa vostra cantante come dite, per me non sarà un problema dare una mano. Comunque credo che con il trucco giusto tutti si somiglino, non è vero? Quand'è acqua e sapone, scommetto che Michelle sarà diversissima da quand'è sul palco.– Sogghignò, esibendosi in una mezza giravolta. –Guardatemi qua. Anch'io non somiglio per niente alla mia immagine. Mi basta lavarmi la faccia e cambiarmi d'abito per passare inosservata come una qualunque. E di recente la cosa comincia a piacermi davvero. Sto prendendo gusto a risentirmi _normale_. Del resto, la mia carriera non durerà per molti anni ancora… e dovrò pur fare qualcosa dopo. Sono tornata all'università. E prendo lezioni di recitazione teatrale. Potrei diventare un'attrice… o chissà, una regista. Ma qualunque cosa scelga, voglio essere certa di potercela fare per la mia grinta e capacità, e non solo per il mio bel faccino.  
–Sei… davvero cambiata.– Lui aveva preso la valigia e camminava poco dietro le due donne che chiacchieravano, mentre si avviavano verso l'auto.  
–_Rinnovata_, cara, direi _rinnovata_. Ed è merito tuo. Dopotutto, ho scoperto che esiste un intero mondo di qualità dentro di me che _non_ si logoreranno col tempo. È per questo che mi sento in debito. Quindi… chiedimi pure qualunque cosa ti serva. Sarà sempre _meno_ di quanto hai fatto tu per me. E comunque, potrò approfittarne per partecipare alla _Royal Parade_ che è prevista in questi giorni… e questo farà molto bene alla mia immagine e al mio portafoglio! Dunque… spiegatemi cosa dovrei fare esattamente.

_A notte fonda…_  
Nella zona c'erano solo una quantità di magazzini. Vi venivano tenute in deposito le merci da caricare sulle navi e quelle appena scaricate e non ancora prese in consegna. Alcuni di essi includevano speciali armadietti di sicurezza per la custodia dei valori, dotati di serratura a lucchetto o, anche meglio, a tempo o a combinazione. Diversi erano stati sgomberati come misura di sicurezza dopo la recente esplosione, della quale ancora non si conoscevano gli autori, e allo stesso tempo erano aumentate le guardie private armate di pattuglia, per scongiurare nuovi attentati. Per la maggior parte si trattava di uomini robusti dalla mascella squadrata e con ben poca voglia di scherzare se avessero dovuto incontrare eventuali intrusi. Nonché uno scherzo da superare per chiunque fosse dotato dei… mezzi giusti.  
Gli armadietti occupavano un'intera parete dello stanzone interno. Solo pochi erano rimasti danneggiati gravemente. E comunque nessuno aveva una serratura che potesse essere aperta dalla chiave misteriosa. Ma il poliziotto che aveva indagato a riguardo aveva scoperto che non era quello il punto. Ogni armadietto aveva un numero di codice seriale. E i passi si fermarono proprio davanti allo sportello che recava il numero corrispondente a quello impresso sul metallo lucido.  
L'armadietto era _esattamente_ nel punto da cui era partito lo scoppio. Come se gli attentatori non fossero stati contenti dell'indizio già lasciato. Tutto intorno, gli altri erano completamente sventrati e accartocciati. _Quello_… non era neanche graffiato. Una patina di vernice grigiastra, intesa a farlo sembrare identico agli altri, era stata grattata via dall'esplosione. Sotto, la struttura metallica mostrava l'identica lucentezza della chiave. Probabilmente neanche una bomba nucleare sarebbe riuscita a danneggiare quel metallo. Era questo che aveva tanto sconcertato l'ispettore di polizia, quando era giunto lì spinto dallo stesso ragionamento.  
Qualunque cosa ci fosse dentro… sempre _se_ c'era qualcosa dentro… se l'intenzione era stata di sottrarlo, quelle persone non dovevano esserci riuscite. Avevano soltanto ottenuto l'effetto d'indicarlo molto più chiaramente ai nuovi visitatori notturni del magazzino. Che d'altra parte, dopo averlo attentamente osservato, non cercarono neanche di aprirlo.  
Un flash lampeggiò. Come una criptica opera d'arte moderna, l'armadietto venne più volte accuratamente immortalato da diverse angolazioni. Il lieve suono degli scatti echeggiava amplificato nell'ambiente vuoto.  
–Ce l'hai?  
–Fatto.  
–Bene. Prossima fermata, la stazione di polizia. Dobbiamo sapere quanto avevano scoperto gli investigatori… fino a che punto avevano dedotto la verità… prima di essere eliminati.  
Voci allarmate esplosero alle loro spalle, accompagnate da suoni di corsa. –Ehi! Cosa ci fate qui? Chi siete? Fermi…  
Quando i guardiani –o quello che erano– ebbero raggiunto il posto con le armi spianate, i misteriosi intrusi erano già spariti nel nulla. Ma non prima che avessero potuto _vederli in faccia_ per un attimo.  
E restare sgomenti…

_Sì… il mio sogno…  
Un'altra faccia di rospo. Pronta a prendere per sé, a trasformare la compassione e la comprensione in voglie sporche…  
…appena liberata dalla sembianza dell'animale.  
L'innocenza, o la corruzione.  
Ce lo ripetono fin dai tempi antichi. Sembra che per l'essere umano non esista altra scelta.  
Emergere dall'inconsapevolezza… avere coscienza di sé… evolversi da semplici animali in qualcosa di più… _crescere_… sembra che i nostri antenati l'abbiano sempre vissuto come una _colpa_.  
Una colpa verso un qualche genitore primordiale…  
Forse perché per loro… ha voluto dire rendersi anche conto della propria fragilità… della propria mortalità… e _solitudine_.  
Gli animali non sanno che dovranno morire. Hanno paura quando si trovano in pericolo, per istinto… ma non portano con sé quella consapevolezza in ogni momento, non ci riflettono sopra, chiedendosi cosa ci sarà al di là.  
Se attaccano, se uccidono, lo fanno per difendersi o per mangiare. E comunque seguono un istinto codificato, senza metterlo in discussione. _Obbediscono_ alla propria voce interiore. E basta. Magari alcuni di loro possono provare dispiacere, per un attimo, per le loro vittime… ma non conoscono il _rimorso_. Né si chiedono se le loro azioni siano moralmente giuste. Non provano _tormento_.  
Perfettamente _innocenti_… perfettamente _felici_. Come i bambini.  
O così sembra a noi. Loro non possono parlare. Non possono dirci cosa provano davvero. O cosa desidererebbero se avessero le parole per esprimerlo.  
Né… anche se ne fossero coscienti… anche se potessero comunicarlo… avrebbero i mezzi per affrontarlo e risolverlo…  
Proprio come i bambini…  
Io… ero sempre stata tanto amata, tanto protetta, da bambina. I miei genitori avevano sofferto tanto prima che nascessi, a causa della guerra. Per questo mi avevano coccolata forse troppo… loro, e anche il mio amatissimo fratello… mi avevano fatto crescere nella bambagia, ignara del male… perché non volevano che io conoscessi quello stesso dolore.  
L'hanno fatto perché mi volevano bene… ma in questo modo mi hanno resa troppo spavalda… troppo incauta… convinta di avere il diritto di vivere per sempre in una favola… convinta che tutti fossero amici, che non potesse esistere alcun pericolo. Per questo, alla fine, fui rapita. Senza neanche poter opporre resistenza.  
Non è la corruzione… ad essere il contrario dell'innocenza. È qualcosa che io allora non avevo.  
È l'ESPERIENZA…_

Entrò nella stanza spoglia del nuovo nascondiglio e lo vide in piedi, ancora barcollante, finire d'indossare gli abiti nuovi che avevano comprato per lui il giorno prima. Era molto pallido e ogni tanto si portava una mano alla testa fasciata, ma sembrava risoluto a non starsene più a letto.  
–_Niisan!…_  
–Cosa?…– esclamò l'uomo stupito alzando la testa, e accorgendosi della sua presenza.  
Lei si rese conto di quel che aveva detto e si portò una mano alle labbra nascondendo una risatina. –Scusami… ormai sono così abituata a parlare in questa lingua che lo faccio senza neanche rendermene conto…  
–La lingua di…– Lui ebbe un guizzo negli occhi. Si controllò con un respiro. –Del posto dove vivi ora, vero?  
–Sì– annuì. Il momento d'esitazione non le era sfuggito.  
–Immagino avrete… avrai avuto… un buon motivo per stabilirti là.– Si sforzava di sorridere. –Ascolta, so cosa stai per dire… conosco quella faccia, ma…  
–Allora mi risparmi di farti la predica. Cosa stai facendo? Sei ancora debole e le tue ferite potrebbero peggiorare se ti sforzi. Non voglio doverti ancora trattare come quando eravamo bambini… Giuro, non so chi tra tutti e due…  
–Tutti e due chi?…– sorrise il fratello, stavolta genuinamente. Accennò con la testa vedendo il suo leggero rossore. –Bene. Così almeno una cosa l'ho saputa. Sarà un vantaggio, per quando affronteremo l'argomento.  
–Ascolta…  
–No, lascia stare. So benissimo che adesso non è il momento. Certo, voglio sapere tante cose di quanto ti è successo… voglio cercare di recuperare un po' del tempo perduto… quando _potremo_. Ma non è per questo che mi sono alzato. È importantissimo che io riesca a ricordare. Anche se non so perché. E stando lì sdraiato non ci riesco. Perciò… forse se vengo in giro con voi e partecipo alle vostre indagini mi si smuoverà qualcosa.  
–Ma tu…  
Lui si sedette sul bordo del letto e le prese le mani. –So che sei preoccupata. Ti è sempre piaciuto più di tutto fare la _mamma_… perfino con me… e questo non è cambiato, vero? Però… questo è più importante di me o di te… nonostante tutto. Per quanto mi faccia male dirlo.  
Lei tacque. –Immagino cos'avete pensato– proseguì. –Che potrei essere stato ipnotizzato… manipolato… credimi, l'ho pensato anch'io. Ero un soldato, dopotutto. E onestamente, non posso essere certo che non sia vero. Ma ti assicuro… ti _assicuro_, fisicamente sono ancora quello che sono sempre stato. Non mi sono lasciato toccare da loro.  
–Lo so– sorrise lei. –L'ho _visto_. Non porti segni di interventi chirurgici, né fuori né dentro.  
Lui ammutolì. Lo vide abbassare gli occhi sulle mani che le stringeva, sfiorandole con le dita quasi a volerne saggiare la consistenza. Entrambi i loro sorrisi si erano spenti.  
–Tante cose… sono cambiate, non è vero?…  
–Sì.– Non seppe dir altro, sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui.  
–È… difficile. Da una parte, mi viene spontaneo comportarmi come allora… come se non fossero passati degli anni. Come se non fosse accaduto nulla. Dall'altra…– Lui respirò profondamente. –È così anche per te… vero?  
–Sì.  
–Capisco… quasi… quasi mi verrebbe da chiederti scusa. Devi essere anche più confusa di me. Posso capire perché non sei mai voluta tornare in questi anni.– Un nuovo sospiro. –Pensi… pensi che sia solo un'illusione la mia? Pensi che ci siamo talmente allontanati che non riusciremo più davvero a ritrovarci?– Nuovamente, i suoi larghi pugni pallidi tremavano d'improvvisa fragilità.  
–Io…– Esitò. Anche lei aveva provato gli stessi sentimenti… si era fatta le stesse domande. Era tanto più robusto di come lo aveva lasciato… aveva tante cicatrici di cui lei non conosceva la storia. E per lei valeva lo stesso… forse non in apparenza, ma _dentro_. Almeno però aveva _qualcuno_ a sostenerla in quell'incertezza. Suo fratello no. Si sentì molto egoista.  
Non era forse stato così per _tutti quelli_ di loro che avevano cercato in qualche modo di tornare indietro?… Non si erano ritrovati estranei nella propria casa, troppo alieni ormai all modo di pensare dei loro vecchi amici… troppo _diversi_? Non era accaduta la stessa cosa anche a lei? Non era proprio _questo_ ciò di cui aveva avuto paura?  
Qualunque fosse la realtà, però… non poteva negare _una_ cosa…  
…il suo profondissimo amore per l'uomo provato che aveva davanti.  
Lo abbracciò con tutto il cuore. Adesso era lui il più debole, e non solo fisicamente. Aveva sofferto per lei, in tutti questi anni. Adesso era lei a doverlo proteggere. –No. No, non andrà così. Ne sono sicura. Te lo prometto. Non siamo forse rimasti legati… finora… anche senza poterci vedere?… Se abbiamo resistito a tanto… come può finire male?…  
Aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Si accorse che le aveva anche lui.  
Ciò che unisce… non è sempre, infinitamente, più importante di ciò che separa? La _verità_ non conta molto, molto più della _realtà_? Non era stata proprio lei a dirlo?  
Alla fine, era _questa_ la cosa di cui aveva bisogno.  
Ringraziò la vita, che le aveva già dato tanto… e ora la costringeva a cogliere quell'occasione.  
–Parliamone– mormorò, staccandosi. –Ti racconterò… tutto quello che posso. _Adesso._ Solo… temo che dovrò fare piuttosto in fretta. Perché ci attaccheranno da un momento all'altro.  
–Come?…  
Sorrise di nuovo. Stavolta, con una sfumatura diversa. –Abbiamo _fatto in modo_ che lo facciano. Se volevi partecipare all'azione… penso che sarai accontentato per forza di cose. E poi, ho una persona da presentarti… e ti spiegherò cosa stiamo organizzando.

_–Ne siete SICURI? DAVVERO sicuri?  
I due omoni in divisa parvero perfino un po' risentiti restituendo ai figuri in nero la loro fotografia. –Ci vediamo bene– bofonchiò uno di loro, sgarbato. –Non c'è mica bisogno di strillare.– Si rivolse con ben altra deferenza al suo datore di lavoro. –Erano proprio quelli della foto, capo. Non c'è da sbagliare. Un momento c'erano… e poi non c'erano più.  
I due scagnozzi si misero improvvisamente a battere i denti così forte da triturarsi le unghie che si erano ficcati in bocca insieme a tutte le dita. –S-sono LORO… proprio LORO… sono ARRIVATI… e sanno TUTTO!… Perché… COME…? Sua eccellenza vorrà le nostre TESTE per questo!…  
–Piantatela di piagnucolare! Non lo sopporto!– esclamò reciso l'uomo elegante. Poi, ai suoi dipendenti: –E non siete riusciti a vedere da che parte sono andati?  
–Uh, veramente sì, capo. Avevano un'auto. Abbiamo sentito il motore e visto le tracce delle gomme sulla strada. Li abbiamo seguiti fino alla periferia dall'altra parte della città. Sono entrati in…  
–Non importa.– Un gesto fiorito della mano. –Prendete tutti gli uomini che ritenete necessari. Prendete le armi. Portatemeli qui.  
–Uh…– mormorò il più magro degli uomini in nero. –Non è… non è da loro farsi seguire così facilmente… mi sa di _trappola_.  
–E credete che non ci abbia pensato? Ma non può importarmene di meno. Le conseguenze per_ voi _sono affar vostro… io so solo che non posso permettere a_ chiunque _di ritardare il progetto. Michelle è in_ pericolo_. E se mi sarà impedito di aiutarla per causa vostra, allora sì che delle teste inizieranno a rotolare… senza che dobbiate aspettare il vostro capo!_

All'Aja…  
–Beauty is truth, eh? È il tema che avete deciso di abbinare al concerto? Nonché l'ultimo album della signorina, se non sbaglio.– L'_esperto di sicurezza_ convocato dallo staff ghignava con la sua espressione ironica fissa in volto, osservando i progetti del palcoscenico, le coreografie e tutto il resto. A Gerry Hunting e Madame Eva sembrava quasi che ogni parola pronunciata da quell'uomo fosse uno scherno. –Una citazione di Keats… molto culturale. Anche se io personalmente avrei preferito _Truth is beauty_. Ma sono gusti.  
–Non credo di averla fatta venire qui per chiacchierare– esclamò la madre di Michelle, algida. –Ora, pensa di poterci essere d'aiuto, oppure no?– Si rivolse al direttore della sicurezza. –Lei è _certo_ che questo signore sia il professionista che dice? A me sembra che prenda tutto fin troppo sottogamba.  
Per una volta, Gerry sentiva quasi di doversi trovare d'accordo con la futura suocera, malgrado la cosa non gli facesse piacere. Il direttore però sorrise. –Non si preoccupi, madame. Mi sento di poterle assicurare che siete in una _botte di ferro_. Ora, se permettete, vado… a prendere il _collega_ del signore.– Si affrettò a picchiettare col dito sull'auricolare che aveva infilato all'orecchio. –Mi dicono che è arrivato in questo momento. Dopodiché, avrò altri compiti a cui badare lungo il perimetro.  
–Non sarebbe meglio che rimanesse qui?– chiese Gerry. –Dopotutto, lei conosce queste persone molto meglio di noi. Non che io voglia intendere…  
–Spiacente, signori. Nemmeno _io_ posso essere in _due posti allo stesso tempo_. L'impossibile si cerca di farlo, per i miracoli ci stiamo attrezzando.– L'uomo si esibì in un sorrisetto.  
Mentre usciva dalla stanza con un lieve ammicco al _professionista_, si fermò per un attimo ad osservare Michelle con sincera compassione. Gli altri avevano già ripreso a battibeccare.  
La ragazza non li sentiva. Teneva la testa tra le mani e gli occhi fissi su un pugno di lettere appena arrivate. Insulti terribili frammisti a teschietti, cuoricini e porporina rosa. Gli occhi erano cerchiati, il viso segnato. Quel mattino, complice anche l'annullamento della prevista conferenza stampa, non si era nemmeno fatta il trucco. E forse era perfino più carina così. _Povera stella_, pensò il falso direttore. _Non si merita tutto questo stress._  
Michelle leggeva. Parole sottolineate tre volte col pastello fucsia. Puntini a forma di cerchietto sulle i. Frasi zeppe di abbreviazioni, _cioè, praticamente, fico_ e _mitico_. A ogni rigo era come essere scaraventata in un mondo che finora non aveva conosciuto affatto. Un mondo carino, infiocchettato e crudele. Prima, sua madre… e anche lei… avevano sempre ritenuto più opportuno che dei rapporti con gli ammiratori si occupassero delle segretarie. Ora si rendeva conto di quanto fosse stata ignorante.  
E queste erano le lettere _d'incoraggiamento_.  
Se possibile, erano perfino _peggio_ delle minacce di morte.  
_Coraggio, cara Michelle… io sono sempre stata dalla tua parte… fai benissimo a volerti prendere la rivincita…_  
La rivincita su chi? Dalla mia parte in che cosa?  
_Se lo merita quel brutto antipatico! Lo dicevo dall'inizio che non era alla tua altezza… dopo che l'hanno fotografato con tante sciacquette… era ora che gliela facessi vedere…_  
Alla mia altezza? Quale altezza? Parla proprio come mia madre… Da quando stiamo insieme Gerry ha dovuto sopportare i fotografi ogni momento della sua vita. Perfino quando è andato a trovare le sue cugine che hanno il papà in ospedale. E adesso queste ragazzine pensano che _io_ mi svenda a dei maniaci per vendicarmi di una cosa del genere? Lo pensano _davvero?  
Non curarti delle critiche… in fondo è la tua vita e puoi viverla come più ti piace… lo sappiamo bene che per amore si fa qualunque cosa!_  
E io per amore starei facendo _questo_? E siccome è per amore… sarei giustificata? E per amore di _chi?  
Capisco benissimo i tuoi sentimenti! Una donna forte ed emancipata ha il diritto di fare quel che vuole del proprio corpo e nessuno può rimproverarle nulla!_  
Io _non l'ho fatto! Non l'ho fatto!_ Mi stanno _calunniando_ e voi pensate addirittura che sia una rivendicazione femminista!  
_Rispettosamente… credo che dovresti fare un passo indietro… è ovvio, il fascino dell'uomo più maturo, il fascino del bello e dannato… ma ti voglio bene e mi preoccupo per te!_  
Mi vuoi bene?! _Non mi conosci nemmeno!_ Tutto quel che conosci è un'immagine che viene per metà dai giornali e per l'altra dalla tua immaginazione! Se sapeste chi sono… non credereste neanche per un attimo a tutta questa montatura!  
_Un uomo che ti fa soffrire non ti merita… se posso consigliarti, mi metterei con Bob Montana al tuo posto… lui sì che è un vero duro… vi vedo molto bene insieme, ti allego un mio disegno di voi due…_  
Bob Montana ha vent'anni più di me, è stato sposato tre volte e ha avuto più amanti di un intero reggimento di soldati. Gerry non ha _mai_ avuto una fidanzata prima di me… e voi lo considerate _meno_fedele? E dovrei preferirgli _quello_? Il disegnino attorniato da cuori le fece venire il voltastomaco. Mostrava una profusione di lingue e parti anatomiche acrobaticamente assortite. Lo sbatté sul tavolo capovolto.  
Chiuse gli occhi sentendo la testa che girava e le orecchie che ronzavano, col sottofondo insignificante degli alterchi che andava avanti a qualche metro.  
Cosa sono _io_ per questa gente? Gli importa anche solo un po' di chi sono _io_?  
Aveva la nausea. Aveva voglia di ridere. Desiderava non aver mai avuto a che fare con quelle farneticazioni di piccole pazze…  
…eppure, allo stesso tempo, era contenta di esserne venuta a conoscenza. Ora capiva… molte cose.  
No, a loro non importava niente di lei. Della _vera_ lei. Tutto quel che volevano era un manichino vuoto su cui proiettare i propri sogni, sani o malati… le proprie manie di grandezza e frustrazioni… _se stesse_, come avrebbero voluto essere, e chi odiavano e amavano, per poterlo distruggere e adorare. Lei era soltanto un'altra bambola da vestire e svestire a piacimento, come quando erano bambine.  
In fondo… non era come se fosse una _persona vera_ e potesse _offendersi…  
Ma io SONO reale…_  
No. Non per loro. Per quanto riguardava i fan, nonostante fosse di carne ed ossa lei non era più reale di un qualsiasi personaggio inventato, né più vicina, ad esempio, della Luna.  
Da questo punto di vista, non c'era poi tanta differenza tra lei e le povere ragazze costrette a posare per quelle foto interpretando la sua parte. Come l'avrebbero interpretata sul palco durante il concerto se tutto fosse andato bene, del resto. Per la prima volta si distrasse dalla _propria_ sofferenza provando compassione e preoccupazione per _loro._ Dovevano trovarle… liberarle… sperò che stessero bene.  
In qualche modo si sentì molto meglio per questo. Più tranquilla. Alzò gli occhi verso le figure che discutevano, passandosi la mano sulla fronte sudata come dopo uno sforzo. Sua madre, ovviamente, stava esprimendosi proprio in quel momento all'opposto.  
–…Non è _affar nostro_ cosa capita a quelle ragazzine! Per questo c'è la polizia! Non siamo mica agenti segreti! La cosa importante è che la mia bambina sia…  
–A me sembra che dovreste riconoscere di avere qualche responsabilità nei loro confronti– diceva con calma l'esperto. –In fin dei conti, tanto per cominciare non sarebbero state rapite se non somigliassero a Michelle. E se non aveste avuto l'idea della gara di sosia. Che è stata sua se non erro, madame.  
Madame Eva ammutolì per un istante. Michelle e Gerry ammirarono l'uomo silenziosamente. Non era da tutti riuscire a zittirla. Lui proseguì sfruttando il vantaggio. –Chiunque le abbia prese, mira chiaramente a usarle contro di lei… quindi proprio _lei_ ha il maggior potere di aiutarle. La polizia finora non è giunta a nulla. E non abbiamo garanzie che i rapitori non abbiano già fatto loro del male, oltre a scattare quelle fotografie. Ma se Michelle stessa facesse un appello per loro dal palco del concerto… potrebbe smuovere le acque di parecchio. E ci sarebbe anche un forte ritorno d'opinione pubblica in suo favore. Cosa che, se non sbaglio, vi farebbe gioco in questa situazione. Senza contare che sarebbe un ulteriore modo per ribadire che sono _loro_ e non _lei_ quelle delle fotografie.  
_E che io sono una persona vera_, completò Michelle nella sua testa. Quell'uomo cominciava stranamente ad ispirarle fiducia. Si sollevò sulla sedia. Si sentiva appesantita, sudata, ma allo stesso tempo molto lucida. Notò improvvisamente con l'angolo dell'occhio un foglio o due in disparte dal mucchio di cui non si era accorta finora…  
_La prego di farsi coraggio, signorina. Qualunque cosa possano dire gli altri… ci sono alcuni di noi che le credono. So che la mia opinione non conta più di quella di chiunque, e che non ho migliori informazioni sui fatti…_  
Tornò a sedersi.  
_…ma io l'ho sempre apprezzata come essere umano, oltre che per la sua arte. E continuerò ad avere fiducia in lei. Con molta umiltà…_  
Mi dà del _lei_. Non pretende di conoscermi alla perfezione, o di leggermi come un libro aperto. Niente infiorettature, né fronzoli, né proteste d'amore col punto esclamativo…  
Questa persona, e forse anche molte altre…  
Sono responsabile anche verso di _loro_.  
Ed anche…  
Madame Eva stava titubando. Da una parte le ragioni della popolarità e i suoi stessi motivi per tenere il concerto, dall'altra il risentimento per essere stata contraddetta. E per l'evidente fondatezza delle ragioni dello sconosciuto. Infine aprì la bocca prendendo un gran fiato. –Non mi interessa. Erano adulte… o comunque lo erano i loro genitori che hanno firmato la liberatoria. Tutti questi proclami umanitari vanno benissimo, ma quando si tratta della _propria_…  
–Lo facciamo– esclamò Michelle alzandosi. La madre rimase a bocca aperta per un attimo mentre tutte le teste si voltavano dalla sua parte. –Ne sei certa?– chiese Gerry. –Capisco benissimo tutto, ma…  
–Ho sempre dato l'immagine… mi _avete sempre_ fatto dare l'immagine di una persona altruista– replicò lei. –Non la solita ragazzina ricca ed egoista interessata soltanto al suo guardaroba e alla popolarità. Se adesso pensassi soltanto a me stessa, tradirei ancor più i miei fan.– Quelli che non _voglio_ tradire, almeno, pensò. –Non darò questo concerto per salvare il salvabile e ridurre l'astio nei miei confronti. Lo farò per quelle poverette che hanno dovuto passare l'inferno a causa mia. E anche per i soldati e le donne del Rubutur. Chi ha organizzato questa montatura non l'ha fatto soltanto per screditare una stellina del pop _insignificante_ come me. L'ha fatto per impedire che venga detta la verità su quel paese. Gente che muore. Donne maltrattate. Sono o no un'ambasciatrice di pace? O lo sono solo finché la cosa mi fa comodo e non mi tocca personalmente? Posso solo dire due paroline dal palco. Posso farmi fotografare con qualche bambino. In realtà non ho affatto tutto il potere che crede la gente. Ma quello che _posso_ fare per aiutare qualcun altro… _chiunque_… lo farò, senza risparmiarmi. Altrimenti dopo non potrei più guardarmi allo specchio. Al _diavolo_ quel che pensa il pubblico di me.  
Tutti rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante. Poi la madre agitò le manone inanellate facendo per protestare. Ma l'applauso dell'uomo dai capelli bianchi la prevenne. –I miei complimenti, signorina. A quanto pare è molto più matura di quanto avrei creduto. Nonostante tutti quei costumini con i pizzi.  
–Come si PERMETTE lei! Michelle, tesoro… tu non stai ragionando bene! Non…  
–Invece sì– interruppe Gerry dall'altra parte della stanza, reciso, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua fidanzata. –Brava, amore. Se è uscito qualcosa di buono da questa brutta storia… è che sei_cresciuta_. Sono d'accordo con te. Signore, ero perplesso… e sono _ancora_ preoccupato… ma ora le do tutto il mio appoggio. Ci spieghi cosa pensa di fare.  
Fu gratificato di un altro ampio sorriso compiaciuto. –Molto bene. Devo dire che mi piacete. Dunque, naturalmente quello che vogliamo ottenere è risolvere questa faccenda… _senza_ che nessun altro si faccia male o corra rischi inutili. Inclusa la signorina Michelle. Non siamo stupidi. Quindi, per prima cosa… per allontanarci dai più scalmanati, ed _anche_ per altri motivi… sposteremo il luogo del concerto.  
–Il palco è già praticamente allestito! Le luci… gli apparecchi… il _trasporto_ per tante persone… lei ha la minima idea di quanto…?  
–Ce lo possiamo permettere– tagliò corto Michelle. –_Sono_ un bel po' ricca dopotutto, a quanto mi risulta. Tanto che non so che farmene di tutti questi soldi. La prego, vada avanti.  
Un grugnito d'assenso. –Certo. Ma forse mi sono espresso male. Ci avvicineremo a dove le ragazze sono probabilmente tenute prigioniere, per mandare un forte messaggio e proteggere meglio la signorina. Mi sono preso la libertà di dare già disposizioni e chiamare alcune _persone fidate_ per questo.– Una nuova protesta venne stroncata sul nascere da un coro di gesti. –Con i nostri mezzi… non costerà neanche tanto quanto potete pensare. Ci incarichiamo noi di tutto, se vi fidate. Ma ciò non vuol dire che lasceremo inutilizzato il palco già allestito qui. Sarebbe un imperdonabile spreco, non è vero?– Il sorriso sottile si allargò ulteriormente. –Si può dire che rivolgeremo contro quei signori le loro stesse armi. Ma vi spiegherà meglio… il mio collega che ho fatto venire qui. Capirete subito.  
Accennò alla figura in disparte, che era entrata inosservata durante la discussione, di avanzare.  
E tutti i presenti trattennero il respiro.  
Eh, sì. Dopotutto, i vecchi metodi tendono ad essere sempre migliori. Anche aggiungendoci a volte un po' di _fantasia._

A Parigi…  
–Correggetemi se sbaglio… ma non ci eravamo spostati qui proprio perché _non_ ci trovassero?  
–Infatti. Ma poi abbiamo fatto delle scoperte… trovato nuove informazioni… e abbiamo modificato il piano in corso d'opera. Non è la prima volta che ci tocca improvvisare. Anche per questo abbiamo scelto una posizione dove ci fosse facile attaccare e difenderci.  
–Ci preoccupava metterti in pericolo– mormorò la sorella rassicurante. –Ma proprio per questo, paradossalmente era più sicuro attirarli allo scoperto e neutralizzarli subito che continuare a nasconderci col rischio che attaccassero quando non eravamo pronti.  
–Fidati di noi.– Il ragazzo gli porse un'arma dalla forma strana, mostrandogli come si adoperava. –Resta alle nostre spalle e usala solo per difenderti, se dovesse essercene bisogno. Sei ancora debole, e possiamo proteggerti meglio standoti vicino. Ieri notte li abbiamo provocati _deliberatamente_ per rivelare la nostra presenza e portarli dove li volevamo. E adesso…  
Un debole stridio di gomme si fece strada all'orecchio nel silenzio notturno. I due si scambiarono un cenno col capo. –Arrivano.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo 8**

_–Stai ancora piangendo per il gatto?  
Fece segno di sì, senza parlare, con gli occhi gonfi. L'aveva trovata dietro la casa a versare lacrime silenziosamente, discretamente. Aveva quattro o cinque anni.  
Era scesa nel fiume da sola senza chiedere permesso a nessuno, durante la piena, per salvare quel cucciolo che stava annegando. Si era presa un sacco di rimproveri e un raffreddore. Aveva sopportato l'uno e gli altri senza un lamento, e senza replicare. A letto con la febbre, stava buona buona chiedendo solo ogni tanto come stava il gattino.  
Lei si era ripresa. Il micetto no.  
Eppure le avevano tentate tutte, vedendo quanto ci teneva. Gli avevano dato lo sciroppo per la tosse –se andava bene per le persone, doveva andar bene anche per i gatti, aveva sentenziato papà– e il latte col contagocce. Lo avevano tenuto bene al caldo e coperto. Ci si erano anche un po' affezionati di loro, vedendo quel mucchietto di pelo rossiccio miagolare pateticamente con la bocca ancora sdentata. Quando si era sentita un po' meglio, lei aveva partecipato assistendolo come una vera infermiera. Non era servito, purtroppo. Era troppo piccolo. Non ce l'aveva fatta.  
Papà l'aveva presa filosoficamente. Sono cose della vita. Si vede che era destino. Lui, che aveva sempre cercato di imitare papà e fare l'uomo, aveva adottato lo stesso atteggiamento.  
Lei no. Continuava a piangere tutti i giorni. Quando si era accorta che loro ne soffrivano, aveva iniziato a farlo di nascosto.  
Da fratello maggiore, uomo, superiore, aveva cercato di farle la predica. Che aveva fatto tutto il possibile e non doveva rimproverarsi. Che in fondo era solo un animale. Che gliene avrebbero preso uno più sano e più bello. Ma una volta tanto lei sembrava non ascoltasse una parola. Alla lunga, si era perfino risentito con quel gatto che era la causa del suo dolore. Non poteva vederla così…  
–…Se dovevi star tanto male per quella stupida bestia, tanto valeva che morisse prima che tu lo trovassi!  
–Non dire così!– gridò la bambina con tono di rimprovero. Non le aveva mai sentito quel tono di voce prima. –Io lo rifarei! Rifarei tutto di nuovo!  
La guardò incredulo. –Vorresti soffrire così tanto un'altra volta?– Lei annui quasi ferocemente. –Ma perché?  
Si era sempre espressa con molta proprietà e consapevolezza per la sua età. –È come… quando _le petit prince _incontrò la volpe– cercò di spiegare. –Sapevano già che avrebbero sofferto. Ma diventarono amici lo stesso. Ne è… ne è _valsa la pena.  
_Avrebbe dovuto farci l'abitudine, a vederla così decisa e determinata. Non era che l'inizio.  
Aveva sempre saputo quello che voleva…  
…e _nessuno_ era mai stato capace di toglierglielo._

Sarà lo stesso adesso?… Sì, probabilmente.  
Il ragazzo si accorse del suo sguardo penetrante e gli sorrise, obbligandolo a distoglierlo con un po' d'imbarazzo. Non gli domandò se volesse qualcosa. Capiva molto bene quel che doveva passargli per la testa  
_Mi chiedo se anche lui si renda conto… che mi piacerebbe diventare suo amico. Avere la sua approvazione. L'ho appena conosciuto e non sa ancora cosa pensare di me. Eppure non posso fare a meno di provare simpatia nei suoi confronti.  
Niente di cui stupirsi, del resto…_  
Girò gli occhi su di lei notando senza nessuna sorpresa che li stava osservando entrambi. Non disse nulla, ricambiò semplicemente il suo lievissimo cenno del capo.  
Tendevano l'orecchio. Dopo che il veicolo –probabilmente un grosso furgone– si era fermato, il silenzio era tornato ad essere assoluto. Ma sarebbe stata soltanto una calma temporanea. Si trovavano in un edificio diroccato in periferia, in una zona destinata alla demolizione da tempo per costruire un nuovo parco divertimenti. A parte loro, non c'era anima viva per qualche centinaio di metri nell'area cintata. L'ideale per un duello. O per un agguato.  
Ben presto molti passi cominciarono ad echeggiare nel corridoio, percepibili anche per chi non avesse dei sensi incredibilmente potenziati.  
–Quanti sono?  
–Più o meno una ventina.– Lei teneva gli occhi fissi sulla parete, ma guardava ben al di là di essa. –Persone normali… per quanto molto robuste. Armate con parecchi dei _loro_ mitra e bazooka da guerra, tuttavia, e giubbotti protettivi pesanti.  
Lui ghignò alzando le spalle. –Parrebbe che vogliano sistemarci… ma che al tempo stesso non ci conoscano. Il che ci dice qualcos'altro su di loro. Affiliati o alleati, probabilmente, che però non fanno parte dell'organizzazione. Suppongo che nel loro mezzo ci siano comunque i rinforzi?  
–C'è una zona schermata che non riesco a sondare. Meglio essere prudenti.  
–Lo siamo _sempre_.– Ciò detto, lui regolò l'arma e puntò quasi casualmente sparando il primo raggio dritto attraverso l'angolo del muro. Un istante dopo, venne un gemito e la caduta in avanti dell'uomo in avanguardia all'attacco, stordito.

_All'Aja…_  
–Ho detto di no. Accompagnate il signore all'uscita.  
Fervevano i preparativi. Spostare l'intero concerto in un altro stato… o meglio, organizzare un nuovo concerto parallelo… con una sola settimana di preavviso era un'impresa quasi impossibile. Ma stavolta non si trattava dei soliti imprevedibili capricci di una star. L'andirivieni di costumisti, aiutanti di palcoscenico, facchini, ballerine, coriste, musicisti era frenetico. Tutti portavano bracciate di qualcosa, o gridavano qualcosa, o entrambi.  
E in mezzo a tutto questo, Michelle Amandette aveva preso la direzione dell'intero progetto, e dava ordini a voce o via radio, parlava fermamente con addetti e rappresentanti. Non era truccata, né portava i capelli cotonati come al solito. Indossava una semplice maglietta e un paio di jeans. Non l'avevano mai vista così _semplice_… nonché così diretta e decisa. E trovava il tempo anche per occuparsi… dei pochi giornalisti o _altre persone_ che in qualche modo erano riuscite a sgattaiolare dietro le quinte.  
–Ma le ho detto che sono soldi _facili_! Lei non si rende conto della fortuna che le è capitata. Oggigiorno non importa se parlino di te bene o male, basta che ne _parlino_ e si resta sempre sulla cresta dell'onda! Deve soltanto aggiustare un pochino la sua immagine per conformarla ai veri gusti della gente, e vedrà che ritorno di popolarità! Ora, se solo volesse partecipare al mio nuovo programma della tarda sera… si potrebbe pensare anche a un bel film su questa vicenda, e…  
–Glielo ripeto per l'ultima volta. Non sono interessata. E non alimenterò a mia volta false immagini di me per metterle in vendita. Arrivederci.  
–Lei è un'ingrata! Io venivo ad offrirle una possibilità… se ne pentirà!– gridò l'anziano riccone mentre veniva gentilmente –ma non troppo– strattonato via dalle guardie del corpo. Il nuovo addetto alla sicurezza grugnì con un cenno d'assenso, guardando la scena in disparte.  
–La piccola ha tirato fuori le unghie. Mi piace. Avevo avuto il presentimento che potesse esserci qualcosa di _solido_ sotto tutti quei pizzi.  
–Mi auguro che regga a tutto quanto. Per quanto sia coraggiosa… è un bel peso per una ragazza, dopotutto. E quel che abbiamo in mente di fare è pur sempre rischioso.  
–Per questo ci siamo noi. E gli altri nostri colleghi. Animo, vai a fare la tua parte. Io le do man forte qui.  
–Roger, compare.  
Mentre l'altro assistente lasciava la stanza, incrociò Gerry Hunting che, venendo a gran passi dalla direzione opposta, gli rivolse un gran sorriso e un cenno del capo. Il fidanzato di Michelle si mostrava molto contento del suo cambiamento, e non nascondeva la propria gratitudine a coloro che ne riteneva gli artefici. D'altra parte –come lasciava intendere la smorfia che seguì al sorriso– per _qualcun altro_ non si poteva dire la stessa cosa. Madame Eva orbitava infatti attorno alla figlia come un pianeta sovrappeso vestito di un padiglione svolazzante di seta, tra turbata e sconvolta.  
–Stella, quello lì era un importantissimo produttore! E anche un uomo politico di spicco! Avresti potuto essere un po' più…  
–Un po' più sorridente e indulgente con chi mi considera una donnaccia e vuol lucrarci sopra, mamma?– rispose Michelle con voce stanca. –Mi auguro davvero che tu _non_ ti renda conto di quello che stai dicendo. E _per favore_. Ti ho già detto di _smetterla_ di chiamarmi così.  
La grassona scandalizzata si soffiò rumorosamente il naso in un fazzolettone ricamato. –Ti hanno messo su contro di me!– mugolò. –Una volta non mi avresti mai risposto in questo modo! Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto solo per il tuo bene! Ah, ma lo so _io_ chi devo ringraziare…  
–Ti ringrazio anch'io. Per ritenermi semplicemente una sciocchina senza cervello che si fa manovrare dagli altri. Grazie, davvero.  
–Tesoro, stai travisando tutto quello che dico! È solo che c'è tanta gente cattiva a questo mondo pronta ad approfittarsi di te, e tu sei così _innocente_…  
–Esattamente quel che dicevo io. Solo con altre parole. Ma probabilmente è anche colpa mia. Perché mi ero davvero troppo affidata a voi senza ragionare con la mia testa. E questo mi ha viziata. Ora basta, però. Voglia o no, ho delle responsabilità… verso la gente, verso il pubblico e in primo luogo verso _me stessa_. E non ho più alcuna intenzione di disattenderle. Né di farmi sfruttare da quelli che _so_ si approfitterebbero di me… come quell'uomo. Oppure mi avresti buttato in braccio a lui per farmi riguadagnare punti di popolarità, mamma? Non credo che tu non abbia visto _come_ mi guardava.  
–Come ti _permetti_ di…! Sospetti di _me_ e poi segui alla lettera le istruzioni di quei tipi _equivoci_ che non conosci nemmeno! Questo doppio concerto costerà una barca di soldi e potrebbe finire in un totale disastro! Te l'ho già detto che non sono affatto d'accordo! Per non parlare poi di quell'_espediente_… imbrogliare la gente in un modo simile… potrebbe veramente essere la fine completa per la tua reputazione e per la tua carriera! Se solo tu volessi ascoltare il _buon senso_…  
–Lo sto ascoltando, mamma. Il _mio_.  
–Oh, tu non sai neanche cosa stai dicendo! E poi guardati come ti sei conciata! Con tutta la fatica che ho fatto per ideare il tuo look! Ricordati di quello che ti dico… quando te ne pentirai e tornerai da me piangendo, sarà troppo tardi! Stai sbagliando tutto!  
–Bene.  
–Bene?!  
–Almeno sarò _io_ a sbagliare. E non qualcun altro in mia vece.  
Madame si inalberò drizzando la testa come la vela di un galeone e si allontanò tremendamente offesa. Non posso darle nessuna colpa, pensò Michelle con meraviglia e amarezza. Lei crede davvero di aver fatto solo il mio bene, mentre faceva il _suo_. Era il suo sogno che stava realizzando attraverso di me… fin da bambina era _lei_ che aveva desiderato stare su un palcoscenico, firmare autografi e farsi ammirare dalla gente. Me lo ha sempre ripetuto da quando mi ricordo. Non le è mai passato per la testa che io non desiderassi essere la sua sostituta.  
E non è mai passato per la testa neanche a me. Mi ha cresciuta così, e ho sempre dato per scontato che fosse questo che volevo. Soltanto adesso sto cominciando a metterlo in dubbio.  
È una brutta sensazione… ma siano benedette le brutte sensazioni.  
Non posso biasimarla per un egoismo talmente innocente da essere inconsapevole. Tutt'al più posso biasimare me per non essermi mai incaricata di me stessa. Forse… lo sforzo che sto facendo adesso… permetterà di crescere non solamente a me, ma anche a lei… lo spero.  
E quando finirà tutto questo… forse potrò pensare a cosa voglio _veramente_ fare della mia vita…  
–Brutti pensieri, signorina?– disse a mezza bocca l'uomo dai capelli bianchi, poco distante da lei, riscuotendola. –Non si preoccupi, credo che andrà alla grande.  
–Grazie– rispose lei, anche se poco convinta, con un sorriso difficile. –Dopo vorrei controllare insieme a lei gli ultimi dettagli… e che mi rivedeste il testo del discorso che ho scritto da pronunciare sul palcoscenico. Sarà difficile che riesca tutto perfettamente dal punto di vista artistico… lo so benissimo… abbiamo soltanto pochissimi giorni a disposizione. Ma non è questa la cosa più importante. E comunque, sia le coreografie che i costumi e gli arrangiamenti mi piacciono davvero. Spero solo di poter ottenere qualche effetto _concreto_… col vostro aiuto.

_Parigi._  
Sapeva cosa… loro… erano in grado di fare. Glielo avevano _detto_. Aveva letto rapporti, perfino guardato filmati.  
Vederlo dal vero era qualcosa di completamente diverso.  
L'avanguardia degli assalitori cadde a terra come un esercito di birilli. I due si muovevano più in fretta di quanto il suo occhio riuscisse a seguirli… e colpivano con una forza tale da lasciarlo senza fiato anche se era solo un osservatore. Le armi spianate contro di loro venivano distrutte prima di poter sparare, con precisione letale, e i muscoli rigonfi degli avversari non servivano a niente. Braccia e gambe erano come pistoni e martelli, e il suono quando si schiantavano somigliava a quello di un palo piantato nel terreno. _Capiva_… di fronte a quello spettacolo… come mai in molti non potessero evitare di aver paura di loro.  
Teneva puntata la pistola che gli avevano dato, nel caso dovessero aver bisogno d'aiuto. Ma nessun bersaglio durava il tempo sufficiente per poter prendere bene la mira. Scorse un avversario torreggiante caricare proprio alle spalle della sorella, e fece per gridare un avvertimento impaurito… che gli morì in gola. Lei si voltò di scatto, afferrò il braccio dell'uomo e se lo fece volare al di sopra della spalla contro il muro, dove rimase svenuto. Come se non avesse avuto neanche il peso di un fuscello. Rabbrividì… e provò vergogna di quel brivido.  
Quella era la sorellina che non era stata capace di resistere alle manacce di quei due uomini che la trascinavano via. Che aveva emesso flebilmente un sospiro prima di perdere i sensi con un fazzoletto premuto sulla bocca… un sospiro il cui ricordo lo aveva ossessionato per anni più di un urlo disperato d'aiuto. Era l'ultima immagine che aveva di lei nella memoria. Ed ora… era in grado di fare _questo_.  
Con quelle braccia sottili, apparentemente meno della metà di quei bruti… in realtà dieci volte superiore a loro…  
E il suo compagno non era da meno. I suoi movimenti erano fluidi, sicuri, senza nessuno _scatto_ innaturale… eppure era impossibile confondere quella forza con le capacità di una persona normale. E non una volta guardava nella direzione di lei, mentre applicava una potenza così terribile con un'abilità altrettanto stupefacente… non una volta sembrava preoccuparsi che stesse bene.  
_E tu saresti…? Hai dei sentimenti? Della premura? Come puoi essere così tranquillo? Come posso essere certo di potertela affidare?_  
No, si stava sbagliando. Loro… si muovevano _insieme_. Anche senza guardarsi, senza scambiarsi una parola, si spostavano sempre in modo da coprirsi perfettamente le spalle a vicenda. Forse stavano comunicando attraverso la loro radio interna, senza far uso di parole… o forse… non avevano bisogno neanche di questo… erano anni che combattevano fianco a fianco, dopotutto. Anche lui era stato addestrato a lottare, e a pensare in fretta… sapeva quanto una distrazione anche momentanea potesse essere pericolosa in battaglia. Loro non potevano permettersela. Non solo per se stessi, ma anche… comprese… per _non fare troppo male_ alle persone normali che stavano affrontando. Si stavano _trattenendo_. Se era così, allora quanto dovevano essere _spaventosi_ quando si scatenavano al massimo?  
Gli uomini col bazooka sembravano non capirci più niente, confusi da quella danza letale, non abituati a vittime che resistessero loro più di qualche secondo. Avevano detto loro che sarebbero stati degli avversari pericolosi, ma non avevano capito _quanto_. Qualcuno cercò di sparare a casaccio, e gli fu sottratto il cannoncino prima che potesse abbattere qualche muro e far crollare a tutti il palazzo sulla testa. I due sarebbero sopravvissuti… era _loro_ che stavano proteggendo. Loro ed anche _lui_.  
Quella _sintonia_ silenziosa… era qualcosa di appreso oppure di _programmato_? O ancora…  
Di questo passo, sarebbe stata finita solo tra pochi altri secondi.  
Oppure no. Drizzarono tutti e tre la testa mentre un rombo scuoteva il corridoio. Calcinacci si staccarono dalle pareti, il pavimento si mosse. Lui barcollò per rimanere in equilibrio, mentre loro non sembravano affatto infastiditi. Ma la _cosa_ che apparve oltre l'angolo avrebbe preoccupato anche il più indurito dei veterani. A quanto pareva i rinforzi che avevano sospettato erano arrivati davvero.  
Un uomo infilato in un'armatura sovradimensionata, troppo grande per quell'ambiente, che avanzava grattando contro le pareti e il soffitto. Mantici soffiavano, luci fiammeggiavano tra le placche del pettorale del grosso robot mentre faceva manovra. Grossi gomiti metallici spingevano i muri dai due lati per farsi largo, sprizzando scintille e scarnificando intonaco e mattoni. Il pilota –un altro gorilla impacciato ed evidentemente non troppo pratico– ridacchiava sadico e isterico nonostante la goffaggine della sua avanzata. Muovendo una leva, portò in avanti un braccio che terminava in un cannone a raggi al posto di una mano, e si sentì il sibilo acuto di una carica che si innestava.  
–Allora… noi avremmo l'ordine di riportarvi da milord _vivi_, sapete. Volete arrendervi… oppure ci costringete a rinunciare alla nostra gratifica?  
Sembrava spaventato pur mentre cercava d'intimidirli. Evidentemente non si era aspettato che la situazione degenerasse a un punto tale da dover usare quel nuovo mezzo in dotazione. E non sapeva usarlo… o quantomeno, non immaginava le _conseguenze_. La mano era sudaticcia mentre armeggiava col grilletto gigante senza aspettare o ascoltare un avvertimento o una risposta. Forse scivolò, o forse fu un tremito involontario…  
Sparò.  
Ci fu un gemito… e poi un grido disperato.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitolo 9**

_Angoscia, tormento, rimorso… tutte queste cose sono proprie dell'uomo… e_ solamente _dell'uomo… o così noi esseri umani abbiamo sempre creduto.  
Accompagnano inevitabilmente lo sviluppo dell'intelligenza. Sulla Terra, siamo soli in questo… terribilmente, dolorosamente soli. E condannati ad essere responsabili di noi stessi. Senza che nessuno possa dirci cosa farne dei nostri doni.  
La chiamiamo la grande nobiltà, il grande fardello dell'uomo, la prova che siamo esseri superiori, padroni del mondo, chiamati ad una elevata missione…  
Lo chiamiamo peccato originale.  
Ne siamo fieri, guardiamo dall'alto in basso le creature che non lo possiedono… le definiamo immature o prive di anima…  
E le invidiamo, rodendoci dentro… desiderando ridiventare come loro.  
Tornare a godere della grazia di Dio…  
L'intelligenza ci ha portati… a trasformare in perversione quello che per gli animali è naturale… a prendere per noi, sporcare, distruggere, i beni del mondo di cui loro godono innocentemente… ad essere egoisti, violenti, sporchi, a rovinare noi stessi e il nostro ambiente.  
Ci ha portati al conflitto tra i nostri desideri sfrenati e la coscienza morale, che cerca di imbrigliarli… soffrendo quando ci riesce, soffrendo quando non ci riesce…  
A pensarci… sembra quasi che ci troviamo in una _trappola_. Costruita con le nostre mani oppure da mani altrui, è lo stesso… ci dibattiamo, ma non riusciamo a venirne fuori… sfoghiamo la nostra frustrazione sugli altri o su noi stessi… inventiamo motivi, giustificazioni, storie a cui poi credere per spiegarcela, per fingere che ci piaccia, o che ne siamo sfuggiti… perpetuando il conflitto senza accorgercene… contraddicendoci, senza renderci conto della contraddizione…  
E coloro per i quali questo fardello è troppo pesante… hanno cercato da sempre, in ogni modo, di liberarsene.  
Di ritornare a quello che consideravano lo stato di natura… come animali… come bambini…  
Offuscando la propria consapevolezza con sostanze psicotrope, oppure cercando di espanderla… che forse è la stessa cosa…  
…sottomettendosi agli ordini di altri, lasciandosi sfruttare e tiranneggiare, per poter scaricare la colpa su di essi, dire che loro stavano soltanto obbedendo…  
…inventandosi creature superiori a cui render conto, proiezioni del proprio istinto, dei propri genitori, per poter sentire di non essere responsabili di ciò che fanno. E per poter credere che la morte non sia la fine di tutto… per fingere di non temerla.  
Idoli, che adoriamo perché ci danno l'illusione di uscire da noi stessi…  
…che odiamo perché abbiamo bisogno di loro…  
…che sentiamo il bisogno di elevare al di sopra di noi, per credere che ci sia qualcosa di migliore. E allo stesso tempo di distruggere, abbattere, rovesciare, perché il nostro desiderio di libertà, per quanto cerchiamo di sopprimerlo, ci fa ribellare.  
Probabilmente è questo che accade anche ai fanatici delle celebrità. È da questo che ha origine il loro folle comportamento.  
Poveretti… loro… e coloro che hanno messo su quel piedistallo maledetto…  
Nessun essere umano dovrebbe essere costretto ad essere un idolo…  
…perché un idolo può essere solo_ disumano_.  
Ho provato… tutto questo, in quell'avventura immaginaria?…  
Sì… tutto questo… e altro._

L'organizzazione stava morendo.  
Incredibile a dirsi. Era sempre stata presente nel mondo in modo così capillare… che tutti credevano come in un dogma nel fatto che non potesse essere distrutta totalmente. Come un cancro, del corpo e dello spirito. Sradica una base operativa qui, ne rimarranno cento altre là. Elimina un focolaio d'infezione, si può essere certi che si riformerà prima o poi finché resta la materia prima– e i fondatori sapevano benissimo che si può sempre contare sul marciume, la grettezza e l'avidità della natura umana. Ottimi terreni dove piantare affari e raccogliere soldi. Dopotutto, ragionavano, se l'uomo è questa bestia malvagia nel profondo del suo cuore, perché ci si dovrebbe vergognare a sfruttare la cosa per il proprio vantaggio? In fin dei conti, anche loro così non facevano altro che seguire la propria natura. Il male nel mondo è inestirpabile, quindi tanto vale almeno lucrarci sopra.  
E invece no. Vent'anni di combattimenti e frustrazioni continue… avevano a poco a poco logorato tutte le loro metastasi. Uno stillicidio di perdite di uomini e mezzi… ritorni negativi sull'immagine… che avevano spinto i principali investitori, lentamente, a ritirare i capitali… e il denaro era linfa vitale per i demoni. Ingenti somme perse, invenzioni rivoluzionarie distrutte, mercati chiusi e interi paesi tagliati fuori dalla loro influenza… tutto per colpa di un _pugno_ di cellule controimpazzite e imprevedibili che all'inizio nessuno aveva degnato del minimo credito.  
Le risorse rimaste erano state investite in piani ambiziosissimi per rilanciare la credibilità… progetti di controllo mentale globale, grandiosi falsi scenari apocalittici. Si sarebbe detto che la megalomania dei capi crescesse in proporzione con la loro isteria. Neanche le migliori recite mitologiche avevano avuto successo. Così come le strategie faraoniche per acchiappare nuovi clienti. E nell'ultimo fiasco di quel genere… solo poco tempo prima… lo stesso _direttore generale_ c'era rimasto secco. Quello stupido, avevano detto i dirigenti poi, se l'era cercata. Indulgeva decisamente troppo ai piaceri estetici, e si era esposto incautamente. Non bisognerebbe farsi abbagliare dagli stessi sfarzosi specchietti per attirare le allodole… in fondo, i loro erano soltanto _affari_.  
Ma dopo quell'episodio, pareva che tutto stesse andando sempre più a rotoli… come se un vecchio, immenso, obsoleto organismo cedesse finalmente all'età e alle malattie. Le varie sezioni in diverse parti del globo cominciavano a separarsi, occupandosi ognuna dei propri interessi. C'erano falle sempre più vistose nella sicurezza. La mancanza di un ferreo controllo centrale iniziava a lasciare spazio a figure di rampanti arrivisti dalle idee bislacche e tipi mal addestrati, che un tempo non sarebbero mai riusciti a far carriera… e anche per mano di costoro, gli errori e le perdite si moltiplicavano. Una lenta decadenza, uno sgraziato canto del cigno…  
Ed era per colpa di uno di questi errori… e dei piani bislacchi di una persona del genere…  
…che forse adesso sarebbe arrivato finalmente il _colpo di grazia_.

Dita nervose tamburellavano con insistenza sulla superficie liscia di un tavolo. Il «capo» aveva un diavolo per capello. Troppe cose stavano insinuandosi sulla strada per la realizzazione del piano… troppe!  
Questo era il suo primo incarico di una certa importanza. L'aveva chiesto appositamente. Un mezzo unico per accrescere il proprio prestigio e la propria influenza nell'organizzazione e fuori… grazie ai propri esclusivi mezzi e contatti. Aveva programmato tutto nei minimi dettagli. Sapeva di essere _geniale_ e che la sua idea era _perfetta_. Nulla poteva andare storto. O così pensava. Prima quel folle disperato fuggito via… perché alle _alte sfere_ non era venuto in mente di verificare la sua identità?! La responsabilità era loro, non sua! E invece, solo perché al momento aveva il comando delle operazioni in zona… indovinate a _chi_ avevano pensato bene di scaricare addosso la colpa?  
Ed ora, anche _quest'altra_ seccatura…  
Quantomeno quei due imbecilli avevano arginato il danno, o così dicevano. Il che era superare di gran lunga le sue aspettative su di loro. La prossima volta, avrebbe chiesto ai capi supremi dei subalterni meno squinternati e più affidabili. Quando quest'operazione avesse assicurato la sua posizione elevata all'interno della gerarchia. In fondo, un grande leader dovrebbe avere i sottoposti che si merita! O no?  
Ma sembrava proprio che la sfortuna avesse deciso di prendere di mira il progetto… che venisse attaccato da tutte le parti. Ce l'avrebbe fatta a mantenere il controllo della situazione? No. Inutile pensarci. _Doveva_. L'idea dell'alternativa scuoteva perfino il suo sangue freddo, e aveva sempre ritenuto di averne molto.  
Perlomeno la chiave era stata recuperata… l'armadietto doveva essere ancora intatto… per quanto… se a qualcuno fosse saltato in mente di aprirlo con le _cattive_… quel che avrebbe trovato…  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta della piccola stanza.  
–Sono arrivati i parlamentari del Rubutur che stava aspettando.  
Si raddrizzò. Respirò a fondo. Si ricompose.  
–Fate passare.

–…Ti ripeto, non sono affatto sicuro che sia una buona idea! Non senza dirlo al capo!  
–E che cosa dovremmo fare?– Il secondo tizio in nero, nel magazzino deserto, puntava con una mano tremante verso l'armadietto inviolabile il suo disintegratore. –Se sono riusciti ad aprirlo… e a trafugare il contenuto… siamo _morti_ comunque! Possiamo accertarcene solo aprendolo noi!  
–E se invece non l'avessero fatto? Non avevano _bisogno_ di farlo, dico bene? Sappiamo cosa possono fare… e quella roba non dovrebbe essere resistente _anche_ ai raggi X, giusto?  
Il primo compare esitò. –Be'… non lo so… ma in questo caso, a che scopo farlo così resistente? In ogni modo, dobbiamo almeno _sapere_ cosa c'è in ballo! Così potremo prevenirli, no?  
–E chi ti dice che ci riusciremo? Una volta distrutto, non riusciremo più a coprire la cosa! E se vedessimo cosa c'è dentro? Senza autorizzazione? Diventeremmo anche noi immediatamente dei bersagli da eliminare! Sarò anche _stupido_ come dici, ma non così tanto! Io mi chiamo fuori!  
Fece per andarsene, ma si fermò due passi dopo guardandosi al di sopra della spalla.  
L'altro esitò e fece per guardare indietro ma continuò a puntare la pistola.  
Quando avevano perso la chiave, la prima reazione era stata cercare di distruggere l'armadietto… perché nessuno riuscisse a fare il collegamento e trovarlo. Ma neanche una carica di quella potenza ci era riuscita. Non avevano detto loro chi fosse stato a progettarlo… e avevano paura di chiedere, adesso.  
Avevano ripiegato su una stretta sorveglianza. Che non era bastata.  
Se adesso gli uomini del loro alleato non fossero riusciti a venire a capo di niente… e sospettavano _fortemente_ che così sarebbe stato… neanche la riuscita completa del piano probabilmente avrebbe salvato loro la pelle una volta che l'ignaro superiore avesse scoperto la cosa. Neanche sparire nel nulla avrebbe evitato che li trovasse. Volevano dimostrare di essere dei professionisti per il loro primo incarico serio, e invece stavano ficcandosi in un dannato pasticcio dietro l'altro.  
Magari era un po' tardi per farsi venire in mente che forse si erano scelti il lavoro sbagliato.  
Ma se almeno avessero accertato _se_ qualcosa era stato effettivamente rubato da là dentro… e in questo caso, _cosa_… altro particolare che nessuno si era preso la briga di raccontargli…  
…forse avrebbero potuto metterlo al sicuro se c'era ancora… o magari… prenderselo loro e scappare… tenendo in _ostaggio_ il segreto come garanzia…  
O forse no. In ogni modo, non gli veniva in mente niente di meglio da fare ormai. Che novità.  
Sparò.  
Le scintille gli abbagliarono gli occhi anche dietro le lenti da sole. Quando la luce si fu interrotta e riuscì a vederci di nuovo, il metallo lucido non recava neanche un segno. Come si era aspettato.  
Deglutì. Il suo compagno faceva finta di non vedere, ma non se n'era ancora andato.  
Aumentò la carica.  
Ancora niente.  
Continuò ad aumentarla fino al massimo, quando reggere il calcio dell'arma gli ustionò le mani attraverso i guanti spessi, e tenne il grilletto premuto fino ad esaurire le riserve d'energia.  
E finalmente –_finalmente_– qualcuno parve esaudire le sue preghiere. Si era aperto un piccolo foro.  
Balzarono entrambi come cani sulla preda, dimenticando prudenza e proteste di estraneità, a cercare di allargarlo prima ancora che lo sportello fuso finisse di raffreddarsi. Collezionarono ulteriori bruciature, lanciando maledizioni sottovoce, e si tagliarono le dita più volte prima di ottenere un risultato apprezzabile. Se il materiale non fosse stato ancora parzialmente fuso, non ci sarebbero riusciti affatto. Ma infine, dopo quelle che parvero ore di lavoro, furono ricompensati con un'ottima visuale dell'interno…  
Che era vuoto. Completamente vuoto.  
Non come se fosse stato saccheggiato. Rimasero a bocca aperta a guardarlo con il cervello altrettanto sgombro. Non c'erano scaffali. Non c'erano ganci. Solo una parete di metallo liscio. Nessun segno che là dentro fosse mai stato conservato _nulla_, da quando l'armadietto era stato costruito.

_Parigi…_  
Era una cosa strana pensare che un essere umano potesse venire _programmato_ come un computer… che in un cervello vivo si potessero inserire dettagliate istruzioni software e dati per dargli enormi quantità d'informazioni senza che debba impararle… e insegnargli ad usare tecniche sofisticate ed armi di incredibile potenza senza batter ciglio. Armi che nella maggior parte dei casi… facevano _già parte_ di un corpo meccanizzato. Per questo gli esseri umani ricostruiti erano molto più potenti, molto più temibili sia dei soldati normali che delle macchine da guerra prive di mente propria.  
Strano… ed anche _rivoltante_ pensarlo, quando ti veniva in mente che una cosa del genere era stata fatta a qualcuno che _conoscevi_… a cui _volevi bene_.  
Se è così… allora, veniva da chiedersi, questo significa… che in fondo noi esseri umani siamo solamente macchine organiche molto ben costruite? Oppure è la prova dell'_esatto contrario_?  
Ma ci sono cose, in una mente umana, che non possono essere programmate. E altre che nessun programma può riscrivere o sovrascrivere.  
Sentì il gemito. E il grido.  
Si rese conto di essere stato lui a gridare per l'angoscia.  
E poi, quando gli occhi tornarono a schiarirglisi, si rese conto di non essere morto. Le pareti attorno a lui stavano vibrando. Ma l'edificio non era crollato.  
Lo sparo del gorilla sconsigliato _non era neanche partito_…  
…il braccio dell'armatura robotica che reggeva il cannone era stato reciso di netto proprio mentre stava premendo il grilletto, prima che i circuiti interni potessero trasmettere l'ordine. Era stato lo schianto del pesante componente sul pavimento a causare il tremito. L'uomo lo fissava inebetito come se si trattasse del proprio stesso braccio tranciato, cercando a sua volta di rendersi conto di quanto era successo.  
Non che potesse fare molto altro. Aveva una pistola puntata alla testa.  
La ragazza era voltata a metà, facendo scudo al ferito alle proprie spalle che non aveva avuto neanche il tempo d'iniziare a reagire. Il suo compagno le si era parato davanti fulmineamente nell'istante in cui il colpo stava per partire, coprendola col proprio corpo e allo stesso tempo seguendo le sue direttive per trovare il punto debole del cannone e smembrarlo… troppo _velocemente_ e _precisamente_ per poter essere visto. Si arrampicò con un solo balzo sulla spalla robotica e tirò un pugno che sfondò la calotta dell'abitacolo, facendo ammirare all'occupante la canna della sua arma dal davanti, a braccio disteso, appoggiandogliela dritto in mezzo agli occhi. –Io mi arrenderei, fossi in te. La gratifica puoi sempre chiederla la prossima volta.  
Quello sguardo duro… arrabbiato… Il gorilla parve dichiararsi con gran riluttanza d'accordo. Molto lentamente, alzò le mani.  
Poi voltarono la testa udendo altri tonfi per il corridoio. Dovevano stare arrivando altri rinforzi in armatura.  
E le espressioni tese dei due si mutarono in un lievissimo sorriso. Lui se ne rese conto per la prima volta… che mentre tremava di paura, loro non si erano quasi preoccupati.  
Di qualcosa che _avrebbe spaventato anche un veterano…_  
Forse perché conoscevano le proprie forze sovrumane… o forse soprattutto… perché erano _veterani_ anche loro… molto più di quanto potesse esserlo lui… e di guerre più dure.  
E poi dovette imporsi di non sbattere le palpebre, per non perdersi nulla della scena che seguì.

Il Rubutur sanguinava per la sua guerra civile. Vite e risorse scorrevano via in quel testardo scontro di convinzioni che portava a sacrificare soldati e a intrallazzare con nazioni straniere pur di imporre o difendere la propria visione delle cose. Ma da qualche giorno, si era come _fermato… sospeso_. Ad osservare quel che accadeva in un piccolo paese a mezzo mondo di distanza. I giornali non riportavano più notizie di massacri, esagerate da una parte e minimizzate dall'altra, o proclami e rivendicazioni filosofiche e patriottiche di rivoluzionari e reazionari. Gli scontri stessi si erano come… diradati. Anche i gruppi di sostegno formati dai fuoriusciti all'estero avevano temporaneamente distolto la loro attenzione verso l'unico argomento che sembrava realmente _importante_ adesso. L'onorabilità di una piccola star straniera che in qualche modo _li rappresentava tutti agli occhi del mondo_.  
–Ed era esattamente ciò che volevate, no? È il motivo per cui avevate approvato il mio piano. Questa montatura vi sta dando la visibilità che avevate sempre cercato, e allo stesso tempo la copertura perfetta per portare avanti i vostri traffici indisturbati… e per screditarvi a vicenda giocando sul sentimento popolare. Ve l'avevo detto che potevate fidarvi di me. Qui nel vecchio mondo, conosciamo e usiamo il potere dei media per questi giochetti da _sempre_.  
–È vero– grugnì un generale dall'uniforme vistosissima, coperta di medaglie ed altre decorazioni degne di un'opera teatrale di basso rango. In dubbio se glorificare i loro ufficiali combattenti con abiti tradizionali o divise all'europea, le forze armate del Rubutur avevano optato per le parti più sgargianti di entrambi. –In questo modo, finalmente l'attenzione del mondo è rivolta verso il nostro paese… e possiamo trattare per avere aiuti più consistenti dalle nazioni ricche. Sia alla luce del sole che in segreto… abbiamo attirato di nuovo l'_interesse degli investitori_. Tuttavia, cominciamo ad avere qualche dubbio, se ci permette. Questa storia sembra che stia sfuggendo di mano. Troppe derive e troppi elementi. Il rapimento… le rivolte degli ammiratori che sembrano in continuo aumento… ed ora, le voci secondo cui il concerto verrà spostato, o che altro… e c'è chi scrive di un previsto annuncio ufficiale di Michelle Amandette dal palcoscenico. Ci si chiede se riguarderà la guerra, lo scandalo, gli ostaggi, o che altro. I media sono divisi… Michelle sembra una donna rovinata e un'eroina allo stesso tempo. La gente non sa più da che parte deve stare, e questo non le piace.  
–Volevamo confondere le acque per pilotare l'opinione pubblica, ma se continua così la situazione diventerà incontrollabile– aggiunse un altro, con una divisa diversa: quella dei combattenti per la libertà antigovernativi, molto meno adorna di fronzoli. –Quindi siamo venuti a chiederle cosa sta pensando di fare. C'è stato qualche cambiamento nel piano? O qualche resistenza imprevista? Sempre che lei abbia ancora il controllo completo degli eventi come ci ha fatto credere.  
–Oh, ma che domande. Naturalmente– rise con educazione il capo, sperando non si accorgessero che stava sudando. –Non dovete preoccuparvi. So meglio di voi come si manipolano le menti della povera gente comune. Avete accettato di mettere da parte le vostre divergenze perché entrambe le parti erano stanche di una situazione di stallo, e cominciavano a perdere i propri sostenitori… le masse sono stupide, ma prima o poi si stancano di soffrire e reagiscono a calci, proprio come qualsiasi altro animale stupido. Ma date loro _qualcosa_ su cui focalizzare l'attenzione… su cui dirigere le loro emozioni positive o negative… e ci si butteranno a pesce, incuranti se sia realmente importante o meno. Anzi, meno è reale e più ci si appassioneranno. La realtà in fondo è _noiosa_… non cambia secondo i nostri desideri… mentre un'immagine inventata può essere qualsiasi cosa vogliamo.  
I militari grugnirono. –In realtà ce ne siamo dovuti stupire anche noi. Tutto questo sommovimento per… un qualcosa di così _inconsistente_. Sembra lontanissimo dalla ragione.  
–E infatti lo è. Non riuscite a crederci solo perché voi avete sempre avuto a che fare con la realtà e la ragione… a _modo vostro_, certo. Non avete idea della potenza dell'immagine, come me. Io ho sempre saputo manipolarla alla perfezione per gli scopi che preferisco. E vedrete che alla fine di questa vicenda anche la _vostra_ immagine sarà completamente rinnovata. La gente vi amerà… o amerà odiarvi… e sarete tutti _eroi_ per l'una o l'altra parte del mondo. Naturalmente, speriamo che vi ricorderete a _chi_ dovete questo rientro di popolarità. E che onorerete i nostri… obblighi.  
–Su questo non deve preoccuparsi. Siamo gente d'onore.– Il generale guardò in tralice i suoi nemici collaboratori. –Perlomeno _noi_. Se davvero tutto sta andando liscio come afferma…  
–Ma certo! Non dubitatene! Tutto quello che sta succedendo porterà solo acqua al nostro mulino. Anche il rapimento e lo scandalo erano… programmati. Del tutto programmati. Per accrescere il fenomeno mediatico. Meenge M'keda sarà presente, come previsto, non è vero?  
Il combattente per la libertà annuì con un grugnito, restituendo l'occhiataccia all'altro. –Ce ne siamo assicurati. Avrà un posto in prima fila ed è previsto che stringa personalmente la mano a Michelle e le consegni dei fiori. Non mancherà.  
–Ottimo. Quel che accadrà durante il concerto catturerà l'opinione pubblica globale… e si trasformerà in _leggenda_ per tutti gli anni a venire. Voi dovrete solo pensare a rilasciare le dichiarazioni che abbiamo concordato. Mi rendo conto che, da profani, non possiate cogliere facilmente tutte queste sottigliezze… ma vi posso assicurare che _niente_, assolutamente _niente_ potrà andare storto!

_Altrove…_  
Un'auto si fermò davanti ad una banca in centro città. Banca anonima, città anonima. Solo un piccolo centro come tanti del Nord Europa. Una filiale minore di un piccolo fondo cooperativo, nota a malapena nella sua regione. Assolutamente niente di speciale. Niente di sospetto. Per _questo_ era la scelta migliore.  
Tre uomini uscirono dagli sportelli, sbirciando un foglietto di carta, e si diressero alla porta. Il quarto li attese in macchina fumando distrattamente. Non ci vollero più di pochi minuti.  
–Allora? C'era ciò che ci aspettavamo?  
–Uh–uh. Non hanno fatto una piega quando abbiamo detto il numero.– Gli altri rientrarono gettandosi occhiate intorno. Uno di loro reggeva qualcosa di rettangolare e rigido sottobraccio. –Non hanno neanche chiesto di vedere un documento d'identità. Devono essere stati istruiti bene. Viene da ridere per quanto è stato facile.  
–Be', a noi è toccata la parte più facile, dopotutto. E adesso che si fa?  
–Adesso ci mettiamo al lavoro su questa roba… e poi ci serviamo dei _nostri mezzi speciali_. Mancano solo pochi giorni al concerto, giusto? Loro vorranno che tutto sia pronto per il _pezzo forte_. Quindi… non saremo da meno neanche noi.

_L'ha protetta… non l'aveva persa un attimo di vista, mentre io dentro di me lo rimproveravo…  
Mentre io, con tutta la mia boria, non sono riuscito a muovere un muscolo…  
È… più forte di me… più abile di me. Dovevo aspettarmelo. Me lo aspettavo… Ma… non è solo questo…_  
Era finita ormai. Le armature speciali progettate per tener testa a un'intera armata di rivoltosi non avevano retto più di pochi minuti. Giacevano ammonticchiate in un cumulo di rottami al centro del corridoio, in quello che era stato l'occhio di un turbine di colpi ora placatosi. I loro occupanti, che avevano creduto di sottomettere facilmente gli impiccioni, ne erano stati estratti come granchi dal loro guscio e formavano un altro cumulo di stracci umani svenuti o gementi da una parte, tenuti ben sotto tiro nel caso improbabile che avessero tentato qualche strana mossa. L'ultimo era mezzo sollevato da terra, senza la forza di reggersi in piedi, il bavero della giacca ancora stretto saldamente nelle mani del ragazzo che lo fissava dritto negli occhi.  
–I tuoi compari vanno in prigione. _Tu_ torni alla base. E dici ai tuoi capi… che quel che volevano proteggere è _nelle nostre mani_. E che rovineremo anche il loro progetto per il Rubutur… e per Michelle Amandette. Farebbero bene a decidere di trattare. Se intendono incontrarci, la resa dei conti sarà qui a Parigi. Il giorno del concerto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitolo 10**

_Già… quante volte crescendo… era dovuto venire a patti con quella durezza insospettata che lei aveva dentro… come un'anima di ferro in un orsetto di pezza.  
Alla faccia di chi crede che la dolcezza significhi debolezza…  
E lo sapeva bene. La conosceva bene. Eppure, gli capitava ancora di restarne stupito. A volte ricordava di aver pensato, scuotendo la testa: «Questa ragazza diventerà un _guerriero_». A pensarci bene, lo diceva anche papà. E papà e mamma ridevano.  
Restava caparbiamente convinto di dover vegliare su di lei. E lei ne era contenta… di chiedere il suo aiuto, di piangere sulla sua spalla. Lo adorava come lui la adorava. Ma per quanto fosse solare, aveva delle malinconie improvvise… dei momenti in cui guardava lontano quasi con nostalgia, e nessuno sapeva a che pensasse. Aveva i suoi gusti e le sue idee, che difendeva cocciutamente. E una volta che avesse preso una decisione, neanche lui era capace di smuoverla di un millimetro.  
Come quando si era iscritta al corso di danza. Come quando era voluta andare in città.  
E come quella volta… forse sei mesi prima che la rapissero, quando nessuno dei due poteva sospettarlo… in cui, forse per la prima e unica volta nella loro vita, gli aveva mollato un solenne schiaffone.  
–Come ti sei _permesso _di pensare questo di me?!  
Gli occhi le lampeggiavano. Lui l'aveva guardata sbigottito, con la mano sulla guancia. Si era precipitato a Parigi col primo treno, con l'intenzione di piombarle addosso e darle una bella strigliata: «È così che mantieni i tuoi impegni?» E invece… non l'aveva mai vista così furiosa.  
Aveva cercato di raccapezzarsi. In fondo _lui _sarebbe dovuto essere l'inquisitore e_ lei _quella in torto. –Ma… ma… allora vuoi negarlo? Nicole ha detto che tu e Denis…! Lo sai bene che tipo è quel…  
–Certo che lo so! E tu sai benissimo che tipo sono _io_… e allora?  
–E allora? Mi ha telefonato tutta preoccupata per te! È tua amica! Dice che vi ha visti farvi un sacco di moine e tornare a casa dalla festa insieme! Quel Denis passa da una ragazza all'altra senza neanche fermarsi a respirare… gli basta che portino la _gonna_! E le maltratta per farsi dare i soldi per le sigarette… e forse non solo per quelle! Avevi promesso di fare attenzione e di non dare confidenza a tipacci equivoci… come potevo non…?  
–Invece _avresti dovuto_! Mi conosci davvero? Come _puoi_ pensare che io mi interessi ad una persona del genere?  
Voleva dire: l'uomo è cacciatore, i furbi governano il mondo, le ragazze sono romantiche, ci cascate tutte, vi piace essere un po' sbatacchiate… e altri luoghi comuni simili. Si era improvvisamente reso conto che con lei tutte queste frasi non valevano un fico secco. Era ammutolito in un mormorio imbarazzato. –Ma Nicole…  
–Nicole mi ha visto dire «ciao» a Denis alla festa. Perché mi aveva salutato lui per primo e non volevo essere scortese. Non è successo nient'altro. Sono tornata a casa presto in taxi da sola, perché mi sembrava che mi venisse troppo dietro. Tutto qui.  
–Tutto…?  
–Poi mi hanno detto che lui è uscito poco dopo di me e ha chiesto se mi avevano visto. Nicole lo ha saputo e si è ingelosita. In realtà è a lei che piace Denis. Quando mi hanno raccontato cosa andava dicendo su di me, ho chiuso con lei. Ma non avrei mai pensato che proprio tu ci avresti creduto…  
–A Nicole piace Denis?…– Cascava dalle nuvole. Ebbe il buon senso di non dire cose come «Ma perché?» o «Devo crederti?». Si era completamente sgonfiato.  
–Già. Sai, le ragazze romantiche, l'uomo cacciatore e così via.– Lei si ammorbidì un pochino concedendosi un fugace sorriso alla vista della sua espressione. –Vedono uno così e sono convinte di poterlo _cambiare_… o _curare_.  
–E tu no.– Era una constatazione. Un po' meravigliata. In fondo, lei mostrava sempre tanta compassione per tutti. Eppure…  
–No. Non in questi casi. E non in quel modo. Dovresti saperlo. _Non ne vale la pena_. Non sono una_ sciocchina_ che spreca il suo amore… per qualcuno che non lo merita.  
Non erano più tornati sull'argomento. Lei aveva ripreso a trattarlo nel solito modo allegro, come se niente fosse successo. Ma da quel giorno… doveva ammettere di essersi sentito molto più tranquillo.  
La sua sorellina aveva un cuore di diamante, altro che d'oro. Chiunque un giorno vi avesse fatto breccia, sarebbe stato un uomo fortunato. E senza dubbio sarebbe stato una persona _speciale_, per esserselo meritato._

E così giunse il giorno del concerto.  
Un paese dilaniato dalla guerra lo stava aspettando ansiosamente dandovi più importanza che a tutta la sua povertà e le sue morti.  
Il mondo dello spettacolo e del pettegolezzo affilava con gioia i suoi artigli pronto alle critiche e allo scandalo.  
I fan avevano cartelloni e icone alla mano da innalzare con cantici o da bruciare.  
Le famiglie di due dozzine di ragazze fissavano con angoscia gli schermi televisivi.  
I rimasugli di un mostro tentacolare sudavano freddo nell'attesa dell'inizio.  
I loro avversari si tenevano preparati ad agire non appena fosse stato il momento.  
Si poteva dire… che tutto il mondo per quella sola sera fosse concentrato in un solo pensiero.  
E tutto sarebbe stato deciso entro l'ultimo bis.

La gente del Rubutur aspettava.  
Per la prima volta da anni, nel piccolo paese regnava un miracoloso silenzio. Quel giorno non una pallottola era stata sparata. Anche i litigi dei parlamentari avevano trovato una tregua. Ogni ostilità era sospesa per lo spazio di una serata, in tutte le case i volti erano immersi in una luce bluastra davanti al televisore, e chi non l'aveva gironzolava nelle vicinanze con l'orecchio teso. Ma le pistole erano pronte lì accanto. Le mani restavano sulle bombe. Pronte a far scoppiare nuovamente l'inferno appena fosse stato trasmesso qualcosa che non gradivano.  
I conservatori che volevano un governo formato da capi e proprietari terrieri…  
I democratici che cercavano la supremazia del popolo…  
I liberisti che avrebbero voluto svendere agli stranieri tutto il paese…  
Le donne che aspiravano a decidere del loro destino, e gli uomini che le sostenevano perché le amavano… e quelle che volevano conservare i propri privilegi tradizionali, e gli uomini che sostenevano _loro _per lo stesso motivo…  
Fino a pochi giorni prima quasi nessuno laggiù aveva saputo chi fosse Michelle Amandette. Solo quando i media avevano cominciato a dare tanta importanza alla sua vicenda, tutti si erano miracolosamente, improvvisamente convinti di averla sempre amata o odiata. Aveva simpatizzanti _ed_ avversari in _tutti_ gli schieramenti.  
E tutti erano certi che quanto fosse successo quella sera su un palco di una capitale europea, lontanissimo dalla loro casa, avrebbe deciso il destino della guerra… e il modo in cui il mondo li avrebbe considerati da quel momento in poi. Le parole pronunciate da una persona che non conoscevano, ciò che quella persona faceva nella sua vita privata o pensava, erano così importanti da condizionare tutto il loro destino presente e futuro.  
E la cosa più buffa? Probabilmente era vero.  
In tutto il mondo c'erano anche milioni di persone che non avevano mai sentito parlare del Rubutur fino a qualche giorno prima… e che adesso ne discutevano per strada, al bar, nelle sale d'attesa. I politici che avevano taciuto sulla questione, per ignoranza o menefreghismo, parlavano di piani di aiuti, di trattative di pace, di sostegno ai progressisti o al governo. Tutti infervorandosi e prendendo apertamente o velatamente le parti di una delle due fazioni in lotta in un paese che non avevano mai visto e probabilmente non avrebbero visto mai. E che nella loro testa era indissolubilmente legato alla figura di Michelle Amandette.  
Il rapimento, lo scandalo, l'attentato avevano davvero accresciuto di mille volte la popolarità della nazione. _E_ quella della piccola star.  
E a pensarci bene, questo poteva suggerire alcune cose…

Il capo aspettava. Mangiandosi le unghie.  
Questo doveva essere il suo capolavoro. Non solo la sua grande occasione. Era quello che aspettava, in un certo senso, da tutta una vita.  
Si entrava nell'organizzazione per i motivi più diversi, anche se tutti avevano a che fare col desiderio di _qualcosa_. Alcuni volevano il potere. Altri lo consideravano troppo volatile, e volevano semplicemente il denaro. Altri ancora la bellezza… uomini, donne… o ancora altro. Il _suo_ desiderio invece, lo sapeva, era sempre stato questo.  
La _fama_ non ha niente a che fare con la bellezza o il potere. Oh, certo, entrambi possono aiutare. Ma la gloria li trascende. Trascende tutto.  
Ci aveva lavorato inconsciamente fin dai suoi primi passi nell'ambiente. Lo aveva _sognato_ per una vita. E quando aveva avuto l'occasione di realizzarlo davvero, aveva accettato senza neanche stare a pensarci. Aveva sistemato tutti i dettagli, pianificato ogni cosa come con un'opera d'arte. Quando un'opera d'arte è così vicina alla sua consacrazione, non è giusto che tutti si ricordino improvvisamente di venirtela a rovinare. Non è giusto che in qualcosa di così attentamente programmato si infiltrino degli eventi non programmati. Non dovrebbe essere _permesso_.  
Eppure, eppure… tutto poteva ancora andar bene. La sua pedina era a posto, inconsapevole come una mina inesplosa. E se il culmine della serata si fosse svolto come previsto… o anche solo in modo leggermente diverso… allora tutti gli ostacoli paratisi sul suo cammino avrebbero perfino potuto rendere l'impressione e il risultato ancora più grandiosi. Come i conquistatori voluti dal destino, avrebbe costruito la sua scala per la grandezza sulle macerie di chi si era opposto. In effetti, tutto quanto avevano fatto avrebbe soltanto giocato a suo favore. Come avrebbe riso di loro!  
La vera grandezza. La fama imperitura. Quanto di più vicino c'è a una vita immortale.  
Il giusto riconoscimento del suo genio e… anche altro…  
Non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio, per sé e per chi amava.

I due scagnozzi aspettavano. Terrorizzati.  
Tutto era sembrato andare a catafascio fin dall'inizio di quella missione. E più cercavano di metterci una pezza, più cose si sfasciavano loro sottomano. Avevano fatto il possibile per salvare il piano… poi anche questo era diventato secondario rispetto all'impellenza di salvarsi la _pelle_. Avevano stretto alleanze senza dirlo al loro capo, fatto promesse, chiesto favori… si erano indebitati pesantemente con quel pazzo che sicuramente alla fine avrebbe presentato loro il conto, e gli avevano concesso parecchia preziosa tecnologia all'insaputa dei loro superiori. D'accordo, magari non tanto preziosa. E avevano perso anche quella.  
All'inizio pareva che i loro scopi coincidessero. Qualsiasi cosa rovinasse la reputazione di Michelle Amandette o impedisse il concerto imminente sarebbe piaciuta al capo, no? Li avrebbe _lodati_ per questa ottima iniziativa personale. E sua eccellenza, nonostante professasse il suo amore per la cantante, sembrava non desiderare altro. Non avevano indagato oltre. Mai cercare troppo di capire cosa passa per la testa di un matto, si rischia di ammattire a tua volta.  
Ma si ritrovavano a chiedersi se avessero davvero interpretato bene i pensieri del capo… o quelli del loro alleato. E via via che la data fatidica si avvicinava, avevano iniziato a temere sempre di più la luce di follia negli occhi di sua eccellenza…  
Tutto perché _nessuno_, fin dall'inizio, si era dato la pena di spiegare loro _niente_…  
Si erano fatti scappare il prigioniero. Avevano perso la chiave. Erano stati sconfitti dai loro più pericolosi nemici. Poi il furto… se furto si poteva chiamare… se pure era stato _rubato_ qualcosa… ma qualunque fosse la soluzione del mistero, sentivano con la certezza di un'incudine sospesa sopra la testa che qualcosa di tremendo sarebbe accaduto. E ne sarebbero stati ritenuti responsabili _loro_. Adesso quelli volevano _trattare_… qualsiasi cosa intendessero con questo… e loro non sapevano neanche a cosa si riferisse la trattativa. Dovevano solo portare quel gigantesco bluff fino in fondo.  
Se adesso fosse andato tutto bene, forse avevano ancora una speranza di rivedere l'alba del giorno dopo. E magari di prendersi più meriti del dovuto…  
Altrimenti, meglio godersi fino in fondo l'ultima sera della loro vita.  
E così, si disponevano a trattare. Nell'unico modo che conoscevano per farlo.

Milord aspettava. Stringendo convulsamente le mani sul pomo d'argento del bastone da passeggio.  
Tutta la vita era stato un _artista_. Aveva desiderato trasformare in realtà i quadri bellissimi che fiorivano nella sua mente. Oppure conformare la realtà ad essi. In fondo, era la stessa cosa. Fortunatamente, il destino aveva voluto renderlo abbastanza facoltoso per dargli la possibilità d'inseguire i suoi sogni. Poco importava se i critici e il pubblico trovavano i frutti della sua fantasia inappropriati, fuori luogo, mediocri e addirittura disgustosi. _Lui_ sapeva di essere semplicemente troppo avanti per loro. Un giorno tutti si sarebbero accorti del valore delle sue opere.  
Aveva trovato di quando in quando alcune persone che sembravano condividere parte della sua visione. Era giunto a compromessi con loro, perché un artista deve farle queste cose, sebbene a malincuore. È per un fine più alto. Le aveva usate e si era lasciato usare da loro senza badarci, e poi al momento giusto aveva messo fine senza disagi ad ogni collaborazione. Piani di dominio globale, potere, donne, successo, tutto questo gli interessava fino a un certo punto. L'amore lo aveva sfiorato soltanto in modo marginale. La sua esistenza doveva essere consacrata a quell'unico scopo. Con questi poveri lacchè che lo avevano avvicinato quasi tremolanti e in lacrime, o con i loro capi, non era stato diverso. Era pronto ad abbandonarli appena non gli fosse più convenuto.  
E poi, questo. Un colpo di fulmine. L'amore che gli era mancato per tutti quegli anni, e contemporaneamente il soggetto perfetto per la sua arte. L'unione mistica di amore e bellezza eterna.  
Non avrebbe permesso a _nessuno_ di rovinarla.  
Non avrebbe permesso a _nessuno_ di portargliela via.  
Tutte le ragazze erano pronte e istruite. Be', _quasi_ tutte. Quella sera, un'arte inferiore sarebbe stata distrutta a vantaggio di un vero capolavoro. Il solo pensiero gli dava uno spasimo. Quella notte, l'amore avrebbe trionfato. Michelle sarebbe stata _salvata_.  
–Dimmi che mi ami– mormorò febbrilmente, col bastone alzato.  
–Ti… ti… amo– riuscì solo a balbettare obbediente la ragazza contusa e piangente ai suoi piedi, tra le labbra gonfie.

I fan aspettavano. Ognuno a modo suo. Ognuno con la sua particolare Michelle nella testa.  
_Mi piace tanto… ma l'ho sempre detto che è antipatica…  
Non so che darei per essere lei… ma non è mai stata una VERA DONNA…  
Quanto la odio… quanto la amo…  
Ho ragione io sul suo conto… ho ragione SOLO io… ho tutti i documenti per provarlo…  
Avrei fatto la stessa cosa al suo posto…  
Se fossi al suo posto…  
So IO cosa farei…  
Che dirà?  
Cosa farà?  
Meglio che non mi deluda…_  
Tenevano anche loro pronti gli accendini per sventolarli durante le canzoni lente. O per dar fuoco ai propri gadget.  
Avrebbero scritto di questo domani sulle rivistine ciclostilate degli ammiratori.  
Ognuno ignorando ciò che non si accordava con l'idea che aveva in testa.  
_Dovrebbe fidanzarsi con un altro…  
Dovrebbe fidanzarsi con ME…  
Dovrebbe essere questo e quest'altro…  
Aspetta che lo disegno… aspetta che lo scrivo…_  
E anche i loro milioni di occhi da avvoltoi erano metaforicamente, da tutto il mondo, puntati sul palco.

E anche… altre persone… aspettavano, fuori città. Guardando la piazza affollata da lontano con un potente binocolo.  
–Tutto a posto?  
–Quello che dovevamo fare l'abbiamo fatto. Abbiamo cercato di pensare a tutto. Chi _doveva_ è al suo posto. Adesso vediamo come andrà a finire.  
–Per qualsiasi evenienza… siamo _pronti_. Il materiale è al sicuro e pronto al trasferimento. Gli apparecchi sono funzionanti. Appena riceviamo il segnale, diamo il via all'operazione.  
–Ci credete che potrebbe _davvero_ essere la nostra ultima operazione?  
–Quasi quasi questa Michelle me la bacerei.  
–La faresti scappare.  
–Ah ah ah.  
–Okay, spiritosoni. La radio sta ronzando. Meno un'ora all'inizio. Tutti ai vostri posti e non distraetevi adesso. Qui ci si gioca _il tutto per tutto._

Se solo ricordassi… se solo… riuscissi a ricordare…  
Stava cercando d'infilarsi la giacca quando il ragazzo entrò nella stanza e lo trovò appoggiato alla parete con la mano, soprappensiero.  
–Come ti senti? Stiamo per cominciare.  
Gli rivolse un mezzo sogghigno. –Meglio, suppongo… per quanto si possa star meglio in pochi giorni dopo quello che mi hanno fatto passare… mi chiedo se tornerò mai a posto del tutto.– Si fissò le mani ancora tremanti. –Ma della debolezza non m'importerebbe molto in questo momento. Vorrei solo essere certo di starci a posto con la _testa_.  
L'altro annuì, comprensivo.  
–Mi sono sforzato tutti questi giorni di trovare un indizio nel mio cervello… su quello che dovevo dirvi… sono certo che abbia in qualche modo a che fare con stasera, ma… per il resto… tabula rasa.– Si sforzò di ridere. –Pensi che sia stata una buona idea portarmi qui con voi? E mettermi a parte del vostro piano?  
–Saresti stato vulnerabile, da solo. E poi…  
–E poi, qui potete tenermi sotto controllo– completò la frase il ferito, facendo un cenno d'intelligenza col capo. –E fermarmi se… fossi io a tentare qualcosa d'inconsulto. Non è vero? Se fossi io… l'asso nella manica dei nostri nemici.  
Non ricevette una frettolosa assicurazione negativa in risposta. E lo apprezzò, come segno di rispetto da uomo a uomo. –Perciò, suppongo di dover dedurre che non mi avete neanche rivelato _tutto_ il piano– continuò, annuendo nuovamente. –E che quanto mi avete detto potrebbe anche non essere la verità. Sì. È giusto. Avrei fatto così anch'io, al posto vostro.  
–Vedrai che andrà tutto bene– sorrise il giovane, rassicurante. –Abbiamo preso le nostre precauzioni.  
–Promettimi solo…  
Esitò. Respirò profondamente.  
–Promettimi che se cercassi di fare del male a qualcuno… a _lei_… non ti farai scrupoli a fare quel che devi per fermarmi.  
–Non accadrà niente.– Gli occhi scuri si erano rinsaldati come acciaio. –Non accadrà niente neanche a _te_. Non lo permetterò. Ne sarebbe distrutta, altrimenti.  
Fu sorpreso. Leggermente. Piacevolmente. Lo guardò con volto più disteso. –Mi chiedevo che tipo fossi– ammise. –Cosa potevamo… potevate avere in comune. Ma da quel che vedo, almeno tu e io… condividiamo _parecchio_. Per quanto ti conosca così poco. È… strano.  
C'era una sfumatura indecifrabile, nel sorriso dell'altro. –In comune… sotto certi aspetti, temo che abbiamo molto poco. La mia vita è stata diversa. Non credo di essere quello che ti saresti aspettato… o che avresti voluto. Però…  
Sedette, con le mani tra le ginocchia. –Te lo racconterò, se ti va– si offrì. –Volevi conoscermi meglio, giusto? Credo che questo momento valga un altro. In fondo, così passeremo il tempo che manca ancora all'inizio del concerto.  
_Proprio come lei._  
–…Prendiamoci una boccata d'aria– mormorò, facendosi segno col pollice sopra la spalla. –Ho proprio bisogno di uscire fuori a sgranchirmi le gambe per un po'.

_–Parliamone. Ti dirò… tutto quello che posso.  
–…No– aveva risposto, lentamente, dopo aver esitato. Le aveva stretto le mani.  
–Con… calma. Per quanto avrei_ bisogno _di ascoltarti adesso… non sono così egoista. E voglio credere che ci sarà tutto il tempo_ dopo_. Per ora mi basta sapere una sola cosa…  
L'aveva guardata con serietà negli occhi, posandole le mani sulle spalle.  
–…ne vale la pena?  
Anche dopo tutti quegli anni, il lampo nel suo sguardo non era affatto cambiato. Aveva compreso subito a cosa si stesse riferendo.  
–Sì._

–Dieci minuti, _mademoiselle_.  
Michelle Amandette sospirò, spegnendo il walkman e sfilandosi le cuffie. L'altra donna accanto a lei, quasi identica in viso e resa ancor più somigliante dal trucco e dall'abito di scena, fece lo stesso.  
–La nuova canzone è bellissima, signorina Michelle. Trasmette perfettamente il suo pensiero. Ha del talento.  
–La ringrazio.– La cantante sorrise. –Non avevo mai scritto testo e musica tutto da sola, prima. Pensavo di non esserne all'altezza. E con così poco tempo per arrangiarla, registrarla e provarla, poi… Una pazzia. Ma ho sentito che _dovevo_ farlo.  
–E ha fatto bene. Piaccia o non piaccia… anche se sono convinta che piacerà… potrà essere contenta di se stessa per questo, dopo. Ed è la cosa più importante.  
–La prego, mi dia del tu. Mi sembra il minimo. State tutti cercando così generosamente di aiutarmi… anche lei, nonostante abbia un ruolo così pericoloso… e non ho realmente fatto _niente_ per meritarmelo. Non mi conosce nemmeno… quindi… perché?  
–Diamoci entrambe del tu. Siamo quasi coetanee in fondo– rispose l'altra. –Diciamo… che non hai _ancora_ fatto niente, Michelle. Ma meriterai di essere stata aiutata per quel che farai d'ora in poi. A partire da stasera.– Aveva uno sguardo maliziosamente divertito. –Credo che tutti noi, prima o poi… veniamo aiutati da qualcuno _a fondo perduto_. E poi una volta rialzatici troviamo il modo di ripagarlo diventando i veri noi stessi. È stato così per me in passato. E adesso restituisco il favore facendo la stessa cosa per te.  
–Lei? Cioè, tu… sei stata aiutata? Mi riesce difficile crederlo. Sembri così sicura di te…  
–Una volta no.– La donna alzò lo sguardo. –Una volta pensavo di essere solo ciò che gli altri vedevano in me… e che non sarei stata nulla se non fossi riuscita ad accontentarli. Era un inferno, come capisci bene anche tu adesso. Perché non puoi accontentare tutti… non puoi essere tutte le immagini che loro hanno di te… e anche se ci riuscissi, perderesti qualcosa di troppo importante nel processo. Te stessa, la _tua_ immagine di te. E… non ne vale mai la pena. Il _rispetto_ per te, l'_amore_ per te… se non sei tu la prima ad averne, chi lo farà mai? Anche il tuo fidanzato ti apprezza di più ora che stai finalmente facendo qualcosa per te stessa, vero?  
I suoi occhi si erano persi lontano, ricordando. –Per alcuni dei miei ammiratori io ero… _sono_… un sogno etereo. Per altri, un sogno di tipo _diverso_. Una visione di bellezza perfetta, secondo l'idea che ha ognuno della perfezione… l'ideale a cui tendono… o quello che vorrebbero profanare. E a cui ovviamente non è consentito avere difetti. Quelli che _ognuno_ intende per difetti. E se cominci a considerare vero quello che loro credono di te… se cominci a perderti in questo labirinto di specchi, cercando di riconoscerti in ognuno, di compiacerli tutti, di essere quello che loro vorrebbero che tu sia… alla fine cominci a credere di non essere altro. E che se mai perderai quello che ti dà valore ai loro occhi, non avrai più nulla. Sarai perduta a tua volta.  
Michelle annuì, quasi trasognata. Davanti a uno specchio credeva di trovarcisi lei, ora. Non si era mai riconosciuta tanto nelle parole di qualcun altro. –Io… a volte ho _pensato_ che _dovesse_ esserci qualcosa di vero in quel che dicevano di me… altrimenti perché ne sarebbero stati tanto convinti… e in così tanti…  
–Anche se qualcosa di vero ci fosse, tu continua a non crederci. Quello che conta è solo come ti vedi _tu_. Come _tu_ vuoi essere. Sembra una cosa così facile da capire. Invece non c'è nulla di più difficile… l'amante più duro da sedurre siamo _noi stessi_. Non perderla mai. La vera immagine di te… l'amore per te. L'unica cosa che puoi lasciare indietro quando te ne vai. Senza quello, non riesci a stare in piedi. Il castello di carte, di figure inventate, crolla. E sotto non c'è niente. Ma per _quello_… per la tua verità… tu sarai ricordata. Quando lo zucchero si sarà sciolto e nessuno baderà più alla patinatura… quando tutti dimenticheranno le parole velenose, le montature, le bugie… _quella_ sarà la cosa importante che resterà, se l'avrai saputa coltivare. Se avrai saputo tenertela stretta.  
Infilò automaticamente una sigaretta in bocca, ma subito parve ricordarsi di qualcosa e la tolse ridacchiando. Armeggiò nella sua borsa e ne estrasse un nastro privo di custodia, evidentemente molto usato, che infilò nel walkman. –Questa mi aiuta sempre a rilassarmi prima di un evento importante– disse, porgendole uno degli auricolari. –Vuoi provare a passarci gli ultimi minuti prima di entrare in scena? Dimentica tutto e sentitela come se non esistesse altro. Vedrai che così poi anche la _tua_ canzone verrà fuori più limpida. Poi andremo là fuori… e li lasceremo tutti secchi.

_She's juicy and she's trouble  
She gets it to me good  
My woman gives me power  
Go right down to my blood  
What you doin' in the back, aah?  
What you doin' in the back, aah?  
You should be dancing, yeah  
Dancing, yeah_

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen

–Signore e signori, Michelle Amandette!  
Il mondo intero fu scosso dal boato.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitolo 11**

_Anche le fiabe sono miti. Miti dell'_infanzia_.  
L'armonia con la natura… il mostro causa di tutto il male, che la spezza… l'eroe o l'eroina che distrugge il mostro e la ricompone.  
Solo che non è così semplice…  
Nella vita… non puoi aspettarti che un principe venga a salvarti… che sia perfetto, fantastico, esattamente come lo volevi… e ti liberi da tutte le tue contraddizioni, senza che tu debba fare il minimo sforzo.  
Non è giusto verso te stessa, che ti rinchiudi nel ruolo di un essere debole da salvare… di una principessa viziata, che non vuol fare sforzi.  
E non è giusto verso il principe…  
Cosa farai se non sarà esattamente come tu lo vuoi? Ti risentirai con lui per questo? Gli imporrai di conformarti al tuo sogno? Lo odierai, altrimenti? Proprio come quelle persone odiano il loro idolo per il fatto stesso di amarlo…  
E se SARÀ esattamente come vuoi… se si sforzerà di esserlo?  
Finirai per odiarlo lo stesso perché lo è…  
Per averti ridotta a fanciulla in pericolo… quando invece sei stata tu a farlo, e lui ti ha solo assecondata. È imprigionato nel proprio ruolo, esattamente come te… e forse, proprio a causa tua.  
Ognuno di noi è solo se stesso… ed è responsabile di salvare se stesso… e non può delegare questo ruolo a nessun altro, e nessun altro è responsabile se non ci riesce.  
E un amico… un compagno…  
Non deve essere quello che VOGLIAMO… ma quello di cui ABBIAMO BISOGNO.  
E va amato per le qualità che possiede, anziché per le qualità e i DIFETTI che proiettiamo su di lui…  
…che sono poi i nostri. Nei nostri idoli amiamo e odiamo in realtà solo noi stessi. È questo ad essere inumano.  
L'altro dovrebbe essere visto… essere amato… per quello che è…  
…come essere indipendente da noi, non come idolo dal quale dipendere. Capro espiatorio delle nostre ansie. Mezzo per procurarci il piacere o la sofferenza che desideriamo.  
E solo così… potremo vedere anche quanti pregi abbia… che persona meravigliosa in realtà sia. Perché tutti sono meravigliosi…  
Essere UMANI è meraviglioso… nonostante tutti gli errori che possiamo commettere…  
…nonostante sembri la scelta sbagliata… che onore ci sarebbe, che merito ci sarebbe… nel gettar via la nostra capacità di ragionare e di decidere, e lasciarci comandare da altri… come bambini o animali?  
Le fiabe sono anche metafore della crescita… il mostro che viene ucciso… è anche quello che vuole trattenerci indietro, in un paradiso stereotipato… nel terrore, ma anche nella sicurezza che non ci accadrà niente finché il sacrificio sarà offerto in modo adeguato.  
Il mostro… e il padrone amorevole… sono spesso la stessa cosa…  
Ed è di questo che dobbiamo liberarci. Della sicurezza. Della paura.  
Bisogna andare avanti, non tornare indietro… non farci salvare da un tiranno o da un eroe, ma conquistarci la nostra salvezza per quello che siamo. Con le nostre forze… con fiducia in noi stessi.  
Bisogna… uscire dall'Eden… entrare nella storia… e combattere…  
…crescere…  
…insieme. Senza voltarsi indietro. Credendo di farcela.  
È questo… che io farò…_

«It's I AM ME, baby…  
It's UBIQUITY!»  
Una pioggia di scintille colorate cadde sul palco.  
Scesero piano, volteggiando, come petali. Quando ormai quasi sfioravano il pavimento, risalirono di colpo inaspettatamente, come se ognuna fosse telecomandata, per andare a perdersi altissime nel cielo.  
E lì esplosero in giganteschi fuochi d'artificio.  
Il pubblico andò in delirio.

–Pronta?  
–Non potrei essere più pronta di così.  
L'urlo della folla e l'esplosione di colori arrivarono violentissimi riverberandosi sui volti come un segnale, all'imbocco del tunnel stradale– quello che avevano controllato già il giorno dopo il loro arrivo a Parigi. Anche a quella distanza, luci e suoni erano così forti da far rischiare un infarto per il soprassalto a chiunque non sapesse del concerto.  
Prepararono le pistole. Si guardarono annuendo. Avevano aspettato quel momento, concordandolo con gli altri. Ora scattava il piano.  
–Lui…  
–Sarà al sicuro. Lo so. Ho la massima fiducia in te… e in tutti. Ora… andiamo.

Le porte nascoste nel fondale dipinto di nero si aprirono contemporaneamente all'accensione dei riflettori. Il palco che era stato immerso nel buio divenne immediatamente vivo mentre l'orchestra attaccava con veemenza le prime note, e ballerini e coristi in abiti sgargianti e fluorescenti tempestati di luci intermittenti presero a entrare a passo di danza iniziando la prima coreografia.  
Le acclamazioni salivano fino al cielo. Neanche cinque minuti e già la serata _«I AM ME– UBIQUITY»_, come era stata presentata ai media, stava monopolizzando tutti i programmi televisivi e superando in sensazionalità qualsiasi altro evento musicale degli ultimi dieci anni. Fervevano le ipotesi e i dibattiti su cosa avrebbe detto Michelle Amandette davanti ai riflettori, fervevano i collegamenti laterali alla situazione politica internazionale, ma non solo. Il fatto stesso che il nome di questa tappa del tour fosse stato cambiato rispetto all'originale _Beauty is Truth_, e che fosse stata annunciata una nuova misteriosa canzone originale in anteprima mondiale, bastava a far fibrillare cronisti, pettegoli e spettatori. Nessuno era riuscito a carpire il minimo indizio al riguardo prima che il sipario si aprisse. Inoltre, l'inaudita idea di tenere il concerto in due luoghi contemporaneamente faceva chiedere a tutti… in _quale_ dei due Michelle sarebbe stata realmente presente? Le anticipazioni ufficiali dicevano in ENTRAMBI… si sarebbe spostata in aereo dall'uno all'altro, forse? O aveva altri mezzi? Di certo, nel momento in cui i fan dall'una o dall'altra parte si fossero accorti di essere stati ingannati e che lei non era con loro, si temevano atti di vandalismo per la frustrazione, o peggio… quindi anche la polizia olandese e quella francese erano state allertate e montavano una stretta sorveglianza, maledicendo tacitamente in cuor loro i capricci di queste sventate stelle dello spettacolo.  
_Meglio che non ci deluda_, dicevano le urla e gli occhi spiritati di tutti quegli eccitatissimi spettatori sugli spalti. La loro furia era prontissima a cambiare di segno.  
E gli organizzatori lo sapevano. Avevano calcolato il rischio. I tutori dell'ordine sarebbero rimasti di stucco sapendo che questa trovata pericolosa e fine a se stessa in realtà sarebbe servita a _proteggere_ tutti i presenti… ed altri.  
A volte per vincere devi usare le medesime armi del tuo nemico.

–Questo è il posto?  
–Uh–uh. Pare abbiano detto di volerci vedere qui per… la trattativa.  
I due si guardavano intorno nervosamente. La collinetta boscosa dominava il panorama notturno cittadino, un mare di morbide luci. Si trovavano appena fuori dall'ultimo cordone della polizia. In fondo, il palco lampeggiava come un temporale lontano e gli echi attutiti delle grida e della musica arrivavano portati dal vento. Il capo non sapeva nulla… né dell'ultimatum ricevuto, né del rischio che correvano, né di questa loro ennesima e _ultima_ iniziativa personale. Milord se ne era semplicemente disinteressato. Dunque erano stati lasciati a se stessi.  
Erano venuti da soli, così com'era stato intimato. _Apparentemente_.  
In realtà… a qualche centinaio di metri di distanza, mimetizzati tra gli alberi, alcuni loro mezzi di sfondamento ben _più_ potenti di quelli utilizzati l'ultima volta attendevano soltanto un cenno per entrare in azione. Sapevano benissimo che _quelli_ non erano tipi da voler negoziare così facilmente. E qualunque prezzo fosse stato loro chiesto in cambio di… quel che era, che avevano sottratto… probabilmente sarebbe stato peggio pagarlo che non pagarlo. Perfino loro riuscivano ad arrivarci. Perciò non avevano alcuna intenzione di stare ai patti. Erano _stupidi_, ma non fino a questo punto.  
Vero?  
–Verranno… eh? Non sarà stata tutta una _trappola_ per dividere le nostre forze?– chiese il più incerto dei due.  
–Non essere stupido!– rimbeccò l'altro. E naturalmente, ci aveva pensato a sua volta. Come anche che poteva essere tutto un bluff. Come anche che c'erano almeno altri centomila modi in cui tutto poteva andare storto…  
Poi un riflettore si accese violento davanti a loro accecandoli.  
–Molto bene. Noi siamo qua e anche voi, a quanto pare. Dunque, cominciamo. Cosa ci _potete offrire_?

Il generale dell'esercito governativo del Rubutur mormorò qualcosa nella sua lingua, tra lo sdegno e la meraviglia, osservando lo schermo. L'attendente che era con lui tradusse premurosamente: –Sua Eccellenza dice che… è incredibile.  
–Naturalmente. Come vi avevo assicurato. Da _militari_, siete abituati a manipolare la mente e le opinioni degli altri… ma restate sempre sorpresi vedendo quanto è più facile farlo su così vasta scala per noi gente di _spettacolo_. Per _nascondere_ meglio qualcosa che non si vuole venga alla luce, non c'è niente di più efficace che metterlo sotto gli occhi di _tutti_… da un altro punto di vista. Continuando ad appoggiarvi ai vostri finanziatori per censurare le notizie in uscita dal paese, rischiavate che prima o poi qualche giornalista eroico sentisse di dover informare il mondo e fare lo scoop. E allora avreste avuto tutta l'attenzione che _non_ volevate… e nel frattempo, le persone a cui vi appoggiavate avevano il potere di ricattarvi. Ma muovete i sentimenti delle masse… fate sì che tutti si concentrino sulla pietà per i vostri poveri bambini affamati, sulle fanciulle coraggiose segregate in casa… che ci siano chiaramente dei poveri oppressi per cui sborsare denaro e dei cattivi contro cui manifestare coi cartelli… e potrete andare avanti con la vostra guerra tranquillamente occultando i vostri veri interessi per _sempre_. Le organizzazioni di beneficenza intascheranno i soldi di tutte le anime pie di questo mondo, e nessuno penserà che a controllarle siete _voi_. I governanti dei paesi "civili" vorranno incontri con voi per bacchettarvi le dita, così da placare i loro sudditi indignati e guadagnare voti… e così potrete porre le vostre condizioni e prendere fondi e anche _armi_ da loro in cambio di qualche piccola concessione che faccia presa sul pubblico. Le multinazionali investiranno da voi per _aiutarvi a risollevarvi_ e a nessuno importerà che sfruttino pesantemente per quattro soldi gli operai che _voi_ fornirete loro, con la vostra approvazione. Alle pecore farà molto piacere sentirsi tanto potenti da cambiare il mondo con la loro piccola indignazione, e questo pacificherà le loro coscienze e saranno tutte soddisfatte e piene di sé… e non si preoccuperanno neanche per un attimo di conoscere la verità. Basterà loro l'eroismo di scrivere una bella letterina di protesta ai giornali e di togliere qualche soldino dal loro salvadanaio bello pieno.  
La sua voce era dura, tagliente. –Si credono tanto importanti. Tanto potenti. E l'unica cosa per cui servono è il consenso… il potere… e _l'adorazione_ che possono fornirci. A che pro continuare a negare l'evidenza… quando è molto più proficuo costruire un'altra evidenza che faccia al caso nostro? Dopotutto, non è l'apparenza _tutto ciò che esiste_ in questo stupido mondo?  
–Si direbbe che lei disprezza il cibo di cui si nutre– ghignò l'ufficiale rivoluzionario, sarcastico.  
–Non più di voi, signori.  
–Noi siamo patrioti…  
–Tutti noi disprezziamo ciò che amiamo– sentenziò il capo a voce bassa, torcendosi inconsciamente le mani. –Tutti lo odiamo quanto più ne abbiamo bisogno. E tutti noi… alla fine non esitiamo a distruggerlo per dimostrare il nostro amore.  
–E naturalmente lei e i suoi capi farete tutto ciò per noi per puro spirito umanitario. Piuttosto che per diventare gli _unici_ ad avere poi il diritto di ricattarci.  
–O per prendere il posto di nostri fornitori esclusivi. Con un gran bel ritorno economico anche per voi.  
–Ognuno di noi ha i suoi motivi– fu la risposta. –I capi… se ancora ne esistono che abbiano diritto a questo nome… perseguono i loro interessi. Io perseguo i _miei_. L'unica differenza è che noi lo ammettiamo francamente senza nasconderci dietro tante belle parole. Ci usiamo a vicenda, con mutuo beneficio. Sono affari, no? Certo, non nego che dopo stasera l'effetto globale che avremo creato riempirà parecchio anche le _mie_ casse, e per molto tempo. Un gradito sottoprodotto della stupidità delle pecore. Ma non è la cosa _principale_ a cui miro. Quel che soprattutto ricaverò dalla nostra collaborazione… sarà qualcosa di _ben più prezioso e duraturo_.

Erano passati già dieci minuti dall'inizio del concerto, e Michelle non era ancora entrata in scena su nessuno dei due palchi.  
Gli spettatori a casa si mangiavano le mani dal desiderio di essere in platea. Quelli in platea, assordati dalla musica e dal loro stesso frastuono, forse avrebbero desiderato più di tutto trovarsi a casa. O di avere anche loro per davvero il dono dell'ubiquità, così da poter seguire entrambi gli eventi in contemporanea. I più furbi avevano con sé delle radioline portatili con cui ascoltavano la cronaca di ciò che stava avvenendo dall'altra parte. E ognuno di loro si chiedeva chi sarebbe rimasto ingannato… o se lo sarebbero stati tutti.  
Le coreografie si susseguivano identiche da entrambe le parti. Le luci eseguivano gli stessi giochi, con le stesse sfumature. I ballerini descrivevanoi medesimi salti e svolazzi, come se davvero le stesse persone si trovassero in due luoghi allo stesso tempo. Telecronisti di diverse televisioni insinuavano con garbata ironia che non fossero forse bastati il tempo o i soldi per rendere diversi i due spettacoli… o che questa similarità volesse davvero volutamente suggerire qualcosa di arcano. In entrambe le platee, i fischi e i richiami per Michelle cominciavano a diventare sempre più insistenti alla fine della terza canzone. Era del tutto inusuale che la star principale dello spettacolo ci mettesse tanto tempo a presentarsi dopo l'introduzione. E se fosse _fuggita_ per paura del confronto lasciando tutte quelle persone a coprirla come capri espiatori?  
E mentre il pubblico iniziava a credere a tutto e al contrario di tutto, entrambe le file di comparse si divisero come due ali…  
Entrambi i riflettori centrali si accesero sullo spazio liberato…  
E vestita di due variopinti, identici abiti che ricordavano ali di farfalla, Michelle Amandette apparve davvero _contemporaneamente su entrambi i palchi_.  
Stavolta si sarebbe detto che il boato raggiungesse le stelle. Se fosse stato possibile.

–Bene, direi che finora tutto sta andando a puntino.  
–Il merito non è mio ma della coreografa. Come se qualcuno si fosse permesso di dubitare del suo talento finora. Adesso dobbiamo soltanto metterci comodi… e aspettare che la _trappola_ scatti.

_–Nervosa, Michelle?  
–Non posso non esserlo… ma sarò all'altezza. Gerry…?  
–Sì?  
–Grazie. Per esserci stato… sempre… quando ho avuto più bisogno di te.  
–Michelle… tu non sai quanto ho desiderato che arrivasse il giorno in cui _non avresti più avuto_ tanto bisogno di me._

–Voglio dire…  
–Sì. Lo so. Ho capito. Ti… ringrazio.  
–Coraggio, adesso. È… l'ultimo sforzo.

Le figure in corsa saettavano rapide lungo la galleria silenziosamente illuminata. Tutta la città era stata chiusa al traffico quella notte, per evitare incidenti. E comunque, ben poche persone sarebbero state in giro. La cosa faceva loro gioco. Non c'era l'ombra di un'automobile all'interno.  
Percorsero la lunghezza del tunnel fino a metà, dove faceva una curva. E poi, alzarono le pistole e spararono… quasi contemporaneamente… a un punto ben preciso del soffitto, proprio dietro un lampione al neon.  
La pietra si sciolse. Il cemento si sciolse sotto il raggio, cadendo in grosse gocce di magma… e poi, qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto esserci. Un'intercapedine metallica, molto più dura del semplice acciaio. Si scaldò molto lentamente, diventando rossa e poi bianca prima di cedere infine dopo parecchi secondi di bombardamento. Rivelando, al di là della _botola_, un passaggio che correva sopra la volta. Abbastanza ampio perché vi passassero due automobili in fila.  
Abbastanza per farvi passare tutte le auto della produzione scomparse con le ragazze a bordo…  
–È _così_ che sono state rapite.  
–Probabilmente gli stessi autisti erano corrotti… oppure… sono stati costretti… per esempio bloccandoli davanti e dietro con altre auto per farli salire sulla passerella…  
Quanti soldi potevano esserci voluti per creare un artificio del genere? Che razza di mente malata?  
Eppure, non avevano preso neanche le precauzioni più essenziali contro l'individuazione… come se non _pensassero nemmeno _di poter essere scoperti, o non gli importasse. Un semplice sguardo durante il sopralluogo era bastato a rivelare tutto.  
–Andiamo.  
Gli abiti civili vennero lasciati a terra. Due agili salti, sorreggendosi a vicenda, e la caccia riprese di nuovo silenziosamente, rapidamente, in un buio rimbombante a diversi metri dal suolo.

_È lei?…  
Non è lei… non può essere…  
Certo che è lei! Vuoi che non la riconosca?  
IO la conosco meglio di tutti…  
IO so…  
È lei… non è lei…  
È bellissima…_  
Gli ammiratori in platea, gli spettatori davanti alla televisione, per quanto strizzassero gli occhi o discutessero non riuscivano ad essere certi dell'autenticità della Michelle che avevano davanti. Una qualunque delle due poteva essere quella vera o quella falsa… per quanto fossero apparentemente identiche in ogni dettaglio. Le luci forti della ribalta non aiutavano. Né aiutava il fatto che comunque ognuno di loro avesse in testa l'immagine della _propria_ Michelle ideale o non ideale, e la sovrapponesse inevitabilmente a quella che gli mostravano i suoi occhi.  
_Splendida…  
Santa…  
Donnaccia…  
Meriti di morire…  
Sposami…  
Che sei, cieco? Non vedi che il naso non è il suo…  
Sei cieco tu… quelli sono i suoi occhi… li riconoscerei dovunque…  
Vi sbagliate tutti…  
Ho ragione IO…  
No, IO…_  
Nelle file e nei gruppi stavano già cominciando a scoppiare litigi.  
Ma qualunque opinione ciascuno sostenesse, il dissenso si dissolse miracolosamente come nebbia mattutina nel momento in cui le due figure, dopo aver salutato con l'ampio gesto del braccio tipico della cantante facendo svolazzare la manica del costume, sollevarono il microfono e attaccarono a cantare _nello stesso istante_ una delle sue canzoni più amate.  
La voce era la sua. Era quella che conoscevano. E nessuno pensò neanche per un attimo che poteva esserci in funzione il playback. Come avevano creduto ai manifesti quando vi avevano visto la loro beniamina, così adesso credettero tutti senza esitare alla sua presenza. Non importava che fosse contro ogni legge del buon senso. Con gli idoli il buon senso non c'entra niente. Quella era Michelle. In entrambi i concerti. E li stava facendo sognare. Mentre le luci si abbassavano, tutte le voci irose e concitate si sciolsero in un mormorio di benessere ed euforia generale. Fiammelle si accesero sugli spalti e macchinette fotografiche presero a lampeggiare.

–Offrire? Come sarebbe… cosa vi possiamo offrire?  
La voce sarcastica proveniva da dietro la luce dei riflettori che convergevano tutti sui due uomini in nero trasformandoli nelle star riluttanti di uno spettacolo parallelo. Vaghe sagome si distinguevano al di sopra degli orli. Impossibile dire quanti dei loro nemici fossero lì presenti.  
–Cosa ci sarebbe di strano nella domanda? Da che poliziesco è poliziesco a guidare la trattativa sono quelli in posizione di vantaggio. E voi siete venuti qui per _trattare_, no? Abbiamo qualcosa che voi volete. A cosa siete disposti a _rinunciare_ per riaverlo indietro… e soprattutto perché non si scopra che l'avete perso?  
Quanto _sapevano_ quei maledetti? I due rabbrividirono. –Ehm… immagino… che trattandosi di voi, non stiamo parlando di _soldi_, giusto? Cosa volete? L'assicurazione che lasceremo perdere la storia della cantante? Che ci ritireremo dal mercato del Rubutur? Quella non ve la possiamo dare… dovreste saperlo benissimo che siamo soltanto le ultime ruote del carro! E allora?  
–E allora fatevi venire in mente qualcosa. Dopotutto siete _voi_ a dover convincere _noi_. E già che ci siete cominciate a fare gli uccellini. Qual è di preciso il vostro coinvolgimento nella faccenda? Anche se ovviamente possiamo immaginarcelo.  
–E poi chi ha detto che non vogliamo soldi? Se la cifra è interessante… dite un numero!  
–…Come?!…  
–Tieni la bocca chiusa, fesso.

La galleria correva sopra il tunnel, parallela ad esso, per qualche centinaio di metri. Dopodiché svoltava bruscamente e allo stesso tempo cominciava a scendere fino al livello della strada e poi nel sottosuolo. La parte inferiore era asfaltata, il resto completamente rivestito di metallo robusto. Non era illuminata. I fari evidentemente erano sufficienti alle auto per cui era stata costruita. Si estendeva per parecchi chilometri, fino ad un rifugio anch'esso in parte sotterraneo, incorporato in una lussuosa e insospettabile residenza privata.  
E qui fervevano i preparativi.  
–Muovetevi. Voglio essere sul posto in tempo per gustarmi la fine dello spettacolo.  
Il set cinematografico e quello fotografico venivano smantellati in efficiente silenzio da operai, impiegati ed uomini di scorta. Lo staff cacciava costumi e carte varie raccolte in gran fretta dentro dei grossi sacchi, mentre le apparecchiature e la pellicola girata erano sistemati con gran cura a bordo di diversi furgoncini che poi avrebbero condotto via tutti gli occupanti della villa ripercorrendo la stessa strada dell'andata. Le truccatrici riponevano coscienziosamente pennelli, polverine e parrucche. Qualcuno aveva imbracciato dei lanciafiamme e degli spruzzatori di disinfettante, e li passava metodicamente su ogni angolo dei muri e dei pavimenti dalla superficie d'acciaio una volta che i colleghi se ne erano andati. Quando e se qualcuno fosse venuto ad indagare in quel posto, avrebbe trovato piazza pulita. Neanche il minimo indizio. La gente andava e veniva come se si stesse smontando un circo. Delle ragazze, nessuna traccia.  
–Non distraetevi. Fino a questa sera siete ancora sul mio libro paga. Hanno detto e ripetuto che niente può andare storto ma ci crederò solo quando lo vedrò con i miei occhi. Dobbiamo arrivare in anticipo sul momento stabilito e assicurarci della consegna. Dopodiché, domani sarete liberi di andarvene in vacanza in qualsiasi paradiso tropicale vogliate e far perdere le vostre tracce… come se non aveste _mai_ sentito parlare di me. Con quello che vi ho pagato, dovreste esserne più che in grado. Dunque… Michelle non può aspettare ulteriormente. Siamo tutti pronti?  
–Noi sì.  
I padroni delle voci inaspettate emersero dall'estremità del passaggio segreto spianando le pistole contro l'intera assemblea. Parecchi membri dello staff sussultarono. Alcuni lanciarono un gridolino e alzarono le mani, convinti che le loro paure si fossero avverate e la polizia o qualcun altro avesse scoperto l'intero segreto. Qualche sacco di masserizie o scarti cadde floscio per terra.  
–Era un piano ambizioso, il vostro. Niente da dire. Ma pieno di falle. Degno di un gruppo di principianti. Adesso fareste meglio ad arrendervi e liberare gli ostaggi, se non volete causare ulteriori danni ad altri e a _voi stessi_. È finita.  
Erano solo in due e riuscivano lo stesso a intimidire e tenere sotto tiro tutte quelle persone riunite. Magnifico. L'uomo ansimante, che aiutato da loro li aveva accompagnati, non poteva fare a meno di provare ammirazione mista ad apprensione mentre si appoggiava pesantemente a una paratia per riprendere fiato. Era stato sorretto o portato in spalla quasi per tutta la corsa, ma debole com'era anche questo era bastato per togliergli quasi del tutto le energie. Non era certo perché potesse aiutarli che l'avevano portato con loro. Né era per questo che lui aveva accettato, perfino insistito che lo facessero. Ora non gli restava altro che assistere alla scena da spettatore, fino alla fine.  
Il compassato milord, d'altra parte, era sempre stato un regista più che uno spettatore e il suo atteggiamento era molto diverso di fronte all'inaspettata variazione del copione. Strinse il bastone dal pomo d'argento così forte da spezzarlo di netto in due.  
–Sempre degli _intrusi_… sempre degli _incompetenti estranei_ che s'impicciano di affari non loro e cercano di _mandarmi a monte il programma_… non potreste tutti quanti semplicemente _lasciarmi in pace_? Signori, liberatevi di loro. Non m'interessa come. Ogni minuto in più che restiamo qui aumenta il rischio per la mia adorata Michelle!

Michelle, d'altra parte… le _due_ Michelle, quella a Parigi e quella all'Aja… stavano esibendosi nella performance della loro vita.  
Il pubblico era completamente rapito. Ogni astio e ogni proposito di rivalsa era dimenticato di fronte alla pura perfezione della coreografia, e al fascino di quella voce che scandiva una dopo l'altra le note familiari dei suoi maggiori successi. Ormai i fan di vecchia data stavano tutti cantando in coro, e chi non conosceva altrettanto bene i pezzi si limitava a bere ogni immagine e ogni suono in religioso silenzio. Qualunque altra cosa fosse successa, era indubbio che quello spettacolo sarebbe passato alla _storia_.  
Ed ora era il momento che tutti stavano aspettando. A un cenno della figura scintillante sotto i riflettori, l'orchestra attaccò una melodia completamente diversa, mai udita prima. La cantante si accingeva a esibirsi nel suo nuovissimo e inedito pezzo in anteprima mondiale.  
Migliaia di registratori portatili scattarono, migliaia di telecamere, negli stadi come nelle case.  
E dopo una lunga introduzione malinconica, Michelle cominciò.

_«I am me…»_

–Cosa volete sapere?…– Lo scagnozzo cercava di darsi un contegno dignitoso, perfino di ridacchiare, ma era un pessimo attore e si vedeva benissimo che stava sudando freddo. –L'avete detto voi stessi… non possiamo dirvi niente che non sappiate immaginarvi da soli. È un'operazione standard. Avvicinare le parti in lotta e offrire loro il solito contratto. Se lo si fa con tutti contemporaneamente, ognuno accetterà per paura di essere il solo a non farlo e trovarsi in svantaggio…  
–Uh–uh. Proprio come nel vostro _ultimo_ investimento. Armamenti d'ultima generazione a prezzi concorrenziali, massima discrezione, servizi accessori tipo liberarsi di persone scomode, occuparsi della pubblicità e tutto il resto… compreso nel prezzo… con tanto di volantini e depliant, scommetto. Il solito sterco a manate che propinate a tutti. Neanche in modo originale.  
–Sentite, siete voi che ce l'avete chiesto…  
–Già, già. Permetteteci un piccolo moto di nausea comunque. Confidiamo che comprenderete.  
–Ma in _questo_ caso una differenza c'è. Avete pensato di mettere in mezzo Michelle Amandette. Perché?  
L'uomo si strinse nelle spalle. –È stata un'idea del capo. Noi non siamo in posizione di discutere, eseguiamo e basta. I pezzi grossi del Rubutur ci avevano chiesto visibilità per la loro guerra così che attirasse l'interesse di investitori importanti. Gli ordini erano di portare l'attenzione generale sul concerto creando nel pubblico sentimenti contrastanti. Il rapimento delle ragazze serviva a questo scopo. Secondo sua eccellenza, approfittare di un'immagine già costruita dai mass–media ci avrebbe fatto risparmiare un sacco di tempo… e inoltre, così avremmo minato la credibilità dell'ONU e scoraggiato la gente a fidarsi delle truppe di pace. Due piccioni con una fava. Il capo ha una _venerazione_ per i mezzi di comunicazione. Non chiedeteci perché. Con tutti i grattacapi che ci ha dato questa storia, non piaceva nemmeno a noi.  
–Certo. La guerra è un investimento. La guerra è uno spettacolo… qualunque cosa possa servire a far soldi. Quanto poco siete cambiati, in tutti questi anni. Voi e i vostri clienti.  
–Avreste sfruttato la grande risonanza che aveva già il concerto e il bacino già pronto degli ammiratori. Gente di tutte le età e tutti i ceti sociali… Molto furba l'idea, soprattutto considerando da _chi_ viene.  
–Volete dire che lo sapete?– sobbalzò l'altro ometto, dando la stura alla bocca prima che il compare potesse trattenerlo. –Sapete chi è il capo?…  
–Perché, voi _non_ lo sapete invece? Ahhhh… ora si spiega tutto.– La voce si fece se possibile ancor più ironica. –Siete dei poveri piccoli tirapiedi che eseguono gli ordini senza avere la minima idea di cosa stanno facendo, eh? Non c'è da stupirsi che prendiate tante cantonate. E quante _altre_ cose non sapete?

_Lights are fading  
The way is blurring before my eyes  
Maybe it's the tears  
I'm alone in this world  
You left me alone  
But's better on my own when I know_

I am me  
I'm not your toy  
I'm not what you want me to be  
I am my head  
I am my heart  
I've my own way to go beneath the stars  
And nobody can hold me back  
Nobody can change me  
Not even you can tell me who to be  
'Cause I am me

L'applauso era durato a lungo. Poi si era spento completamente. Definire «religioso» il silenzio del pubblico non sarebbe stata un'esagerazione. Forse sarebbe stato addirittura troppo poco.  
Nessuno fiatava, dalle prime alle ultime file. Tutti tenevano l'orecchio teso per non perdere neanche una parola, pronti a ringhiare contro chiunque emettesse un sussurro troppo vicino ai loro mini registratori o alle cineprese amatoriali anche solo per chiedere «che ha detto?»  
E tutti e tutte sospiravano in cuor loro pensando «Che testo romantico…» «L'avrà scritta per quel cattivone di Gerry, finalmente si è decisa a lasciarlo!» «L'avrà scritta per uno dei tipi sui manifesti, magari quello che ha divulgato le foto…» «Cattivo!» «Cattiva!» «Ha fatto benissimo!» «Però… questa musica… è molto più triste del suo solito, vero? Triste… e… reale… ha qualcosa di _diverso_…»  
E a poco a poco tutti i pensieri pettegoli si spensero lasciando solo il posto per la bellezza del brano, mentre un sentimento indefinibile, vagamente spiacevole iniziava ad insinuarsi nelle menti dei presenti… mentre cominciavano ad identificarsi con la voce che cantava… e a chiedersi se per caso quel testo non parlasse di _qualcun altro_.

–Ehi! Non permettetevi di insultare!– esclamò di nuovo il secondo scagnozzo, punto sul vivo. –Il capo si _fida_ di noi! Ci ha dato carta bianca su quest'operazione! Ci ha lasciato scegliere i mezzi che preferivamo per raggiungere l'obiettivo…  
–E voi avete rovinato tutto. Non sareste qui a trattare da una posizione di svantaggio, altrimenti. Avete perso qualcosa di _estremamente importante_… anzi, _due_ cose estremamente importanti… e adesso siete qui a elemosinare qualsiasi cosa possa evitarvi di doverlo raccontare al vostro superiore. Vero?  
Sembrava che quei maledetti leggessero loro nel pensiero. I due masticarono amaro. Ma non avevano alcuna intenzione di ammetterlo. O di lasciar capire _quanto_ fosse estesa la loro ignoranza.  
–E neanche il vostro capo è tanto più intelligente di voi. O non avrebbe avuto fiducia in tipi così stupidi. Anche il piano non è questo gran che. Dispersivo. Mal organizzato. Semplicemente una copia della vostra scorsa operazione… con in più tanti elementi che sembrano contraddirsi a vicenda. È davvero opera di una mente sola? O vi state ostacolando l'un l'altro senza neanche saperlo? Senza offesa, eh… ma quelli con cui abbiamo combattuto ai nostri tempi, quando voi eravate in fasce… quelli _sì_ che erano dei cattivi degni di questo nome…

_I woke up in the darkness  
I start to walk on my way  
Protecting myself against the world  
No matter the loneliness  
No matter the crying  
I'll grow beyond this  
I'll grow beyond you  
And leave you behind my shoulders  
I will love me  
I will take care of me  
'Cause I am me_

Una dozzina di uomini con armi potenziate si disposero a ventaglio senza indugio attorno agli intrusi. Da due container sopra i furgoni si sentirono gli scatti di armature come quelle che già avevano affrontato, che dispiegavano gli arti metallici alzandosi. Questa volta non sarebbero state impacciate dallo spazio stretto.  
I due si strinsero braccio contro braccio, la guardia alta. E l'uomo alle loro spalle sentì il più fievole bisbiglio provenire dalle labbra del ragazzo.  
_«Proteggiamolo. Non devono superarci. E… tu stai vicino a me»._  
E in quel momento nella sua mente stanca fu come se qualcosa si schiantasse… con la sensazione di un lucchetto o una serratura che cede.  
Certo…! Ora RICORDAVA…

_And I'll learn by myself  
I'll teach me who to be  
'Cause I am me_

La musica si era spenta. L'eco si andava affievolendo. L'effetto prodotto sull'animo degli spettatori indugiava potente.  
La doppia Michelle non aspettò che partisse l'applauso… che del resto aveva tutta l'aria di non voler partire. Non certo perché la canzone non fosse piaciuta. Anzi, l'esatto contrario. Tutti sembravano ancora come in preda a un incantesimo che si potesse spezzare alla minima mossa.  
Prese il microfono –i due microfoni– che fischiarono nel silenzio assoluto.  
_«Carissimi amici…»_  
Qualche grido di «Sei meravigliosa» eruppe dalle ultime file. Isolato e presto spento.  
_«…grazie di essere venuti qui stasera. Di avermi ascoltato. E di ascoltarmi adesso.  
E grazie in anticipo per la vostra pazienza. Perché voi siete qui per divertirvi, soprattutto. Ma quello che devo dire adesso… è qualcosa di un po' più serio. E potrebbe non piacere a tutti. Vi chiedo comunque, se potete… di cercare di capirmi. E di fare attenzione fino alla fine»._

–Insomma, che volete?– Adesso entrambi gli uomini in nero cominciavano a sentirsi esasperati. –Ci avete fatti venire qui soltanto per _prendervi gioco di noi_? Se non fosse stato chiaro… noi _non possiamo_ fermare l'operazione. E non potete farlo neanche voi. Se ci tenete tanto a quella ragazzina, se ne può parlare. Sempre che non _finisca tutto_ mentre perdete tempo ad insultarci, certo! Se rivolete gli ostaggi, saranno liberati appena concluso il tutto… _probabilmente_. Ma dovreste averlo capito da parecchio tempo. _Non potete_ fermare la guerra. Dipende dalla volontà di troppe persone. Da troppi egoismi. Troppi interessi. Ci saranno sempre quelli convinti che per far valere le proprie ragioni il modo migliore sia distruggere chi la pensa altrimenti. Fermate gli eserciti del Rubutur e da dieci altre parti si riaccenderanno dieci altri conflitti… e se non saremo _noi_ ad approfittarne, sarà qualcun altro! Perché dovreste prendervela con noi quando siamo forse i _meno_ colpevoli tra le forze in gioco? Quante volte ve lo siete già sentito dire?  
–Troppe, in effetti. Anzi, anche la prima volta era una di troppo. In questo avete ragione.  
–Bene! E allora potreste anche smetterla e rassegnarvi! Non vincerete _mai_! Quelli che vogliono combattere sono troppi! Quelli che la pensano come noi sono troppi! Ci saranno sempre conflitti e ci sarà sempre chi li fomenta, chi li attizza e chi ci guadagna sopra! E non avete _alcun modo di impedirlo_!  
–Come state facendo voi adesso in Rubutur.  
–Esatto!  
–Come avete fatto nella guerra del Vietnam, e in quella di Corea…  
–Esatto! E in praticamente _tutte le altre_ guerre del mondo! I governanti sono degli idioti miopi che diventano facilmente burattini nelle nostre mani! E se non è la guerra, c'è facilmente qualcos'altro di cui approfittarsi! Il traffico di droga… la compravendita di esseri umani… di opere d'arte trafugate… basta scegliere! Sono tante le vie con cui l'egoismo umano si può soddisfare! E noi _ci saremo sempre_, come ci siamo sempre stati… a raccogliere i _frutti_ dell'egoismo degli altri e a _far soldi alle loro spalle_!  
Il tono era trionfante e velenoso. L'ispirata concione ammutolì tuttavia di colpo quando, conclusa l'ultima frase, si udì provenire da dietro il riflettore un alquanto sospetto CLICK.  
–Eeeee… stop! Coi nostri ringraziamenti, fessi. Per essere degli ottimi attori e proprio _stupidi_ quanto immaginavamo. Una bella _confessione pubblica spontanea_ era l'ultima cosa che ci mancava. E adesso, senza tema di smentita… _siete definitivamente fregati!_

«In questi giorni sono accadute cose sgradevoli. Cose tristi e preoccupanti per molte persone, che ci hanno tutti scossi e forse hanno fatto affiorare parti di noi che non ci piacciono, costringendoci ad affrontarle. Di certo è stato così per me».  
Le donne che parlavano erano due, in due luoghi diversi, ma la voce diffusa dagli altoparlanti e trasmessa dalle radio e dai televisori era una sola. Non che ormai agli ammiratori potesse più importare alcunché. Avevano già dimenticato lo sdoppiamento. Non era più importante. Stavano solo attenti a bersi ogni parola di Michelle.  
_«Ho dovuto fare i conti con qualcuno che ha cercato di diffondere un'immagine fasulla di me, ai propri scopi. E ho dovuto fare i conti… col fatto che molti, tra coloro che pensavo mi avrebbero sostenuto, ci hanno creduto. Non solo. Ho dovuto aprire gli occhi sui motivi e sulle reazioni sia di chi ci credeva che di chi non ci credeva.  
Ho imparato alcune cose. Nel modo peggiore, purtroppo, ma forse era necessario.  
Ho imparato che apprezzare qualcuno… amarlo, o credere di amarlo… non significa conoscerlo. Ho imparato che molte volte, perfino ciò che chiamiamo amore ci rende ciechi. Diventa una cieca adorazione in cui non si cerca l'altro, ma semplicemente una versione idealizzata o imbruttita del nostro io. O entrambe le cose…  
Ho imparato che la fama, troppo spesso, si paga proprio col diventare oggetto di una simile adorazione sbagliata. Quando altri se ne lamentavano, pensavo fosse solo spocchia o falsa modestia. Ora, invece, capisco.  
Miei cari amici… miei ammiratori di tutto il mondo… ho dovuto scoprire a mie spese che io e voi _non ci conosciamo affatto_. C'è chi sa a memoria tutti i miei testi, dove sono stata a scuola e cosa preferisco mangiare a colazione… ma non sa niente di _me_. E a volte non se ne rende neanche conto. Altri invece ne sono consapevoli, e magari non gli importa di come sia io davvero… finché posso ricoprire il ruolo di bambola da vestire e svestire del significato che preferiscono ogni giorno.  
Guardatemi. Quale delle donne che avete davanti agli occhi sono davvero io? Ognuno avrà creduto di riconoscermi o di non riconoscermi. Quando il trucco sarà svelato, quelli che avevano indovinato saranno pronti ad accusare chi ha sbagliato di non essere un vero fan. E quello risponderà a tono. Sarete pronti ad accapigliarvi tra voi per la vostra idea di me come se fosse una guerra di religione.  
Ma io non sono una bambola. Né un idolo per cui guerreggiare. Sono una _persona_.  
Le mie canzoni non contengono nessuna lezione di vita o verità metafisica. Non vanno prese ad esempio magari denigrando la musica di altri autori, o citate come dei versetti sacri. Sono solo sfoghi personali, parole ed esperienze che possono essere giuste o sbagliate quanto quelle di tutti. Ed è così che preferirei le accoglieste.  
Non dovete vestirvi come me o mangiare e bere le mie stesse cose, per dimostrarmi che vi piace quello che faccio. In realtà… e credo di parlare a nome di molte altre persone nella mia situazione… per me, questo è un enorme, quasi insopportabile _peso_. Che non so se sono più disposta a sostenere sulle mie spalle.  
E anch'io non vi conoscevo. Per me eravate numeri, statistiche di vendita, facce anonime delle quali gradivo l'ammirazione e la venerazione. Non avevo idea delle vostre opinioni, delle vostre aspettative, della vostra _fame_. La situazione in cui ci siamo messi… la _gabbia_ in cui ci siamo cacciati… e colpa mia quanto vostra.  
Sarebbe bello se potessimo incontrarci e parlarci come _persone_. Senza che ci fosse questo piedistallo tra me e voi. Senza questo muro di fantasie e di aspettative. Poterci semplicemente scambiare idee e sentimenti, da pari a pari. Ma so che nonostante questo mio discorso, forse non sarà possibile… a meno che io non decida di scendere per sempre, volontariamente, dal palco»._  
Un brivido collettivo percorse la folla. La cantante stava forse annunciando il proprio ritiro dalle scene _per colpa di…  
«Ma c'è qualcosa di molto più importante di questo»_, continuò la voce ferma. _«Ed è ciò di cui vorrei parlare ora.  
Inducendovi a concentrarvi tanto morbosamente su di me… sui miei affari privati, sulla mia moralità o immoralità… è stato fatto sì che ignoraste le sofferenze di un gruppo di giovani donne che sarebbero dovute essere qui con noi adesso. E che sono state strappate alle loro famiglie, condotte chissà dove per essere sottoposte a chissà quali abusi. Vorrei chiedervi di pensare a loro. E vorrei chiedere perdono alle loro famiglie stasera.  
È stato a causa della loro ammirazione per me… e del concorso indetto dalla mia casa produttrice… che tutto ciò è successo. Che sono state usate, strumentalizzate a scopi altrui. Per qualcosa di ancora più grande di me e di loro»._

–Questa faccenda sta prendendo una piega che non mi piace.  
–Già. Non ci aveva _assicurato_ che quella ragazzina era soltanto una stupida ochetta ingenua? Cosa ha _realmente_ intenzione di dire? Quanto _sa_?  
–Non… preoccupatevi.– L'espressione nervosa del capo smentiva le sue parole. –Un appello per la liberazione era… previsto… per le pubbliche relazioni e per mantenere l'immagine ufficiale. In ogni caso… tra pochi minuti…– Premette un pulsante di comunicazione. –Cosa aspettate? Muovetevi. Date il comando d'attivazione alla pedina _ora._

«Mentre noi ci perdevamo in pettegolezzi, considerando il loro rapimento solo come parte dello scandalo, dell'attacco nei miei confronti… e mentre i mezzi di comunicazione le ignoravano… la polizia, che desidero ringraziare, non ha cessato di cercarle. Soprattutto quando ci si è resi conto che erano state utilizzate come mie controfigure in quei manifesti che tutti voi avete visto. I genitori di parecchie di loro le hanno riconosciute. Speriamo quantomeno che… nonostante ciò che devono aver passato… la cosa indichi che sono vive.  
So bene che… come prima anch'io ero accusata di ignorarle… ora che parlo di loro sarò accusata di volermi servire della vicenda per fare scalpore. Ma non mi interessa. Chi veramente_ mi conosce e tiene a me, capirà. E la loro sorte… e la mia coscienza… è infinitamente più importante di ciò che si pensa di me.  
Sono passati dei giorni… e nessuno ha rivendicato il rapimento, né ha fatto richieste o imposto trattative per la loro liberazione. Non le hanno prese a scopo di ricatto. Il motivo era un altro… ed ha a che fare con la situazione in cui versano _tanti altri_ esseri umani, lontano da qui. Che soffrono quanto e più di quelle povere ragazze, per un conflitto sbagliato. Per delle idee sbagliate, che qualcuno non vuole cambiare. E a causa di chi vuole _approfittarsi_ di tutto ciò… di loro, del loro dolore, di tutti noi… di chi ha _strumentalizzato_ questa vicenda semplicemente per i suoi sporchi interessi.  
Qualcuno che ha un nome… che finora nessuno di noi conosceva… e quei pochi che lo conoscevano avevano troppa paura per parlarne, oppure erano loro stessi troppo coinvolti.  
Un nome che adesso verrà rivelato in pubblico per la prima volta…»_  
Quanto _sapeva_ quella stupida ragazza?… Maledizione… dovevano essere stati _loro_ a parlargliene!…  
_«Sono pronta ad affrontare le conseguenze per aver rotto questo colpevole silenzio. Vi chiedo solo di non dimenticare… né ignorare…»_  
Madame Eva fece un cenno frettoloso al direttore di scena.  
All'Aja, Meenge M'keda salì sul palco con un mazzo di fiori. A questo punto, nella scaletta del concerto com'era prima delle modifiche, il celebre rifugiato avrebbe dovuto dimostrare il suo apprezzamento alla cantante dopo il toccante discorso su _«quei poveri bambini affamati che dipendono dal vostro buon cuore»_ che le aveva con tanta solerzia e ispirazione scritto la madre. Questo particolare era rimasto invariato. Solo, visto che l'evento era stato sdoppiato, a Parigi sarebbe stato un collaboratore di M'keda a consegnare i fiori. L'unico particolare _differente_ nelle due serate gemelle.  
I due uomini avanzarono a passi rapidi e sicuri con un gran sorriso stampato in volto, mentre l'altoparlante toglieva la parola alla protagonista per annunciarli. Entrambe le versioni di Michelle si voltarono sorprese mostrando disappunto per quell'interruzione, ma comunque tendendo le braccia per prendere il mazzo e concludere il momento in fretta, dopo l'applauso prestabilito.  
–Adesso.  
Un ordine post–ipnotico scattò.  
La marionetta sollevò automaticamente la pistola.  
_«NO!»_  
Lo sparo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitolo 12**

_L'amore non si può imporre… l'amore non si può prevedere, analizzare, ridurre semplicemente ad un freddo elenco di dati… perché non è qualcosa che le_ macchine _possono provare, ma è proprio degli_ esseri viventi…  
_Sì… allora io dissi così.  
L'amore per me… equivale alla mia_ umanità_. Alla_ nostra _umanità. Se dovessi perderlo, perderei ogni cosa.  
Eppure, è proprio vero? Abbiamo conosciuto delle macchine capaci di provare affetto, premura, abnegazione proprio come un essere umano. E anche tanti esseri umani… freddi, calcolatori, disgustosi… che di tali avevano solo il nome… come coloro che ci hanno fatto_ questo_.  
E anche tante… _bestie_… guidate semplicemente dai propri istinti e impulsi del momento, che non sapevano cosa fosse la ragione… né tenere davvero a qualcuno.  
E a pensarci bene… gli uomini macchina e gli uomini bestia… si comportano in modo poco diverso gli uni dagli altri.  
Entrambe sono delle perversioni… delle involuzioni.  
Proprio come quel poveretto… al quale parlai in questo modo.  
Per lui l'equazione era facile. Togliendomi o sostituendo quello che amavo, avrei amato lui. Dandomi un paradiso artificiale con tutto quel che credeva desiderassi… con una_ pallida imitazione _del mio amore… avrei amato lui. Solo che non funziona così… e per fortuna, alla fine se ne rese conto…  
L'amore non è un calcolo razionale… ma non è neanche un basso istinto, una necessità da soddisfare che può accendersi o spegnersi quando cambiano le proprie voglie… o il proprio umore… che può essere indotto e poi disattivato con un impulso chimico o elettronico…  
È qualcosa… che proviene da tutto l'essere. Era questo che volevo dire.  
E tutto l'essere include anche la testa. Io… amo con il cuore… con la mente… con il corpo… con l'anima. E senza riserve.  
Non potrei dire di amare davvero, altrimenti.  
Amo perché vedo la bellezza e la nobiltà di quello che amo. Quella essenziale, profonda, non solamente della superficie. Perché penso che per essa _valga la pena_. Perché sono convinta che _meriti_ di essere amato.  
E chi offende ciò che amo… chi _svaluta, odia_ ciò che amo… offende _me_…  
E io lo contrasterò con tutte le mie forze. Per sempre.  
E proteggerò con tutte le mie forze il mio cuore… e chi lo possiede…  
Amare non è voler possedere l'altro. È volere il suo bene.  
È questo che quell'uomo non aveva capito.  
È questo… che in tanti, in troppi… non capiscono…_

Ricordo. Mio Dio… ricordo…  
Era fuggito. Non prima… di aver trovato le _prove_ che gli servivano.  
Sapeva che avrebbero potuto riprenderlo. In effetti, lo _avevano_ ripreso. E lo avevano torturato per farlo parlare. Per fargli rivelare dove le aveva nascoste.  
Non solo le prove su sua sorella, sui compagni di lei… sui loro spostamenti…  
Quando l'aveva vista in strada, si era buttato fuori dalla macchina. Ma non era fuggito a Parigi per caso o per nostalgia. Lui _sapeva_ cosa stava succedendo, e _sperava_ di incontrarla lì. Solo, se ne era dimenticato!  
Sapeva che avrebbero potuto riprenderlo… che avrebbero cercato di estorcergli la _chiave_…  
Il segreto dell'armadietto. Era stato _lui_ a predisporre quell'armadietto. In modo che soltanto qualcuno dotato dei poteri di sua sorella, una volta a conoscenza del segreto… potesse _leggere la scritta invisibile_ sulla parete interna, che diceva dove trovare la cassetta di sicurezza… e la parola d'ordine per farsela consegnare…  
La cassetta dove erano riunite le prove… non solo su di loro… ma _sull'esistenza dell'organizzazione_. Microfilm… copie di contratti con firme eccellenti in calce… rapporti sottratti… quanto bastava per esporla finalmente in modo inequivocabile agli occhi del mondo. Insieme con tutte le informazioni sulle loro ultime operazioni in corso ovunque… inclusa _questa_.  
Lo avevano ripreso. Torturato. _Sapeva_ che l'avrebbero fatto.  
Ma più della sua vita… doveva difendere quelle informazioni. Trovare il modo di farle avere a _loro_. Era di _questo_ che doveva assolutamente avvertirli.  
Ma sapeva di non potersi fidare di nessuno. Forse neanche di _lei_… se l'avesse incontrata… sarebbe potuta essere un inganno. Un falso, una copia, per indurlo a cedere…  
Perciò… aveva usato la tecnologia del nemico per manipolare _se stesso_. Si era imposto un _blocco_ autoipnotico… che gli impedisse di ricordare… di divulgare quel che sapeva… finché non avesse sentito di _potersi fidare completamente_.  
Cioè fino ad _ora_.  
Avrebbe ricordato prima, se la sua gelosia… il suo sospetto… per quanto lievi e involontari, non avessero interferito col programma nel suo cervello.  
_Che idiota!…_  
Guardò i due guerrieri pronti a difendersi a vicenda e a difendere lui dalle forze corazzate di un folle milionario.  
_Non posso dirglielo ora… li distrarrei soltanto… se solo… se solo potessi…_

–Michelle! _NO!_ Piccola mia… stellina mia! _MICHELLE!_  
Madame Eva si precipitò sul palcoscenico, seguita da una decina di membri dello staff e uomini della sicurezza. Si gettò sul corpo inerte della figlia caduta a terra, sollevandola, scuotendola. Strilli isterici venivano dal pubblico che si agitava come una marea. Qualcuno scappava. I più erano troppo terrorizzati o macabramente affascinati dallo spettacolo anche per far questo.  
La _loro_ Michelle… assassinata in un giorno storico… come tante leggende della musica e dell'arte… proprio _davanti a loro…_  
Da…  
La faccia grassa della madre era inondata di lacrime mentre cullava la testa della ragazza. Uno spettacolo tragico e grottesco al tempo stesso. –Amore… bambina… ti prego… ti prego, svegliati… non morire! Dimmi che non sei tu… dimmi che sei soltanto la sosia… che mia figlia è al sicuro dall'altra parte… _perché? Perché l'ha fatto, M'keda? Assassino! Dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per i bambini del suo paese!_  
Gli agenti di polizia accorsi avevano bloccato per le braccia l'uomo politico, che fissava la scena come imbambolato. Aveva lasciato cadere mollemente la pistola che era stata nascosta nel mazzo di fiori. Non proferiva parola. Sembrava non capacitarsi di quel che aveva fatto.  
–_Mostro…_– gridarono a squarciagola tutti gli altoparlanti. –_Questa è la vostra buona fede…_ la mia povera creatura… _morta… per essersi fidata di voi!…_  
–Temo proprio di _no_, madame.  
Dagli apparecchi uscì un lungo fischio.  
E la voce di Michelle tornò in onda.  
_«…Sono tanti… diffusi ovunque… fino ad ora non ci rendevamo nemmeno conto di quanto manipolassero le sorti del mondo… di quanto le nostre vite fossero controllate da loro. Ma ora potrete vederne voi stessi le prove…»_  
Il discorso era tranquillo come se non fosse mai stato interrotto. Il maxischermo al di sopra del palcoscenico era acceso… e aveva cambiato inquadratura. Da un lato mostrava quello che stava accadendo nello stesso momento sul palco di Parigi. Dall'altro, stavano passando una serie di diapositive che mostravano copie di documenti. Sigilli con il teschio. Foto di uomini in nero che stringevano mani…  
E in sottofondo, la voce di Michelle che spiegava.  
Madame Eva si voltò interdetta verso il capo della sicurezza dietro di lei che la guardava con occhi ferrei, a braccia conserte.  
–Mi spiace tanto, ma il suo piano è rovinato. Era ben congegnato. Ma semplicemente, alcuni di noi sono molto più bravi a bluffare. E a capire le persone. Michelle non diventerà una leggenda oggi come voleva lei. Farà meglio ad arrendersi.  
Le guardie del corpo e i poliziotti un po' ovunque tenevano le pistole puntate alla testa di diversi agenti in incognito nei punti strategici, che alzavano le mani e gettavano le armi. Uno sguardo da bestia in trappola tutto intorno, e poi Madame chinò di nuovo gli occhi sulla figura tra le sue braccia.  
Il cui volto morente si rimodellò con uno sberleffo in una faccia tonda che sogghignava. –Spiacente anche da parte mia, signora. Se può valere a consolarla, è davvero brava a recitare. E parlo da _esperto_. Ma anch'io sono piuttosto tagliato per le parti tragiche, no? Non mi sta bene il vestito da sera?

_Nel frattempo, a Parigi…_  
Le guardie erano scattate appena dall'altra parte era stato esploso il colpo di pistola. Alcune avevano in fretta circondato Michelle per proteggerla. Altre avevano afferrato le braccia dello scombussolato inviato diplomatico, disarmato e ignaro, che fissava le immagini sullo schermo con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite per quel che aveva appena visto fare al suo capo. La gente rumoreggiava, si sentiva qualche strillo. Ma tutti parevano indecisi sul da farsi.  
_«Mamma…»_  
Diverse coriste erano scappate gridando. Ma altre erano rimaste immobili sul palco. Mentre questa voce improvvisa riempiva gli altoparlanti calamitando di nuovo l'attenzione generale, si strapparono gli abiti di scena… rivelando costumini fiorati e a pallini, pesante trucco che rendeva i visi simili a quelli di zombi, e parrucche vistose. E coltelli affilati o pistole pronte.  
Le sosia di Michelle. Avanzavano strascicando i piedi, con lo sguardo fisso, come vere morte viventi. Evidentemente non erano in sé. Puntavano le armi contro tutti i presenti, immobilizzati dal terrore. Qualcuna sparò alle gambe di un poliziotto che aveva cercato di reagire o di fuggire. E tutte ripetevano ossessivamente, con voce spenta, quella sola parola.  
_«Mamma…»_  
La cantante mosse un passo indietro, all'interno del cerchio degli uomini di scorta. Ma venne trattenuta. Anche alcuni di _loro_ stavano gettando le maschere e rivelandosi come ragazze travestite. Che eliminarono prontamente i veri gorilla rimasti, afferrandola poi per le braccia con una forza incredibile in corpicini così minuti.  
_«Mamma… perché mi hai fatto questo? Perché mi odi? Tu non hai MAI pensato veramente a me…»_  
I loro microfoni dovevano essere collegati all'impianto audio generale dello stadio. In modo che tutti gli spettatori sentissero bene cos'avevano da dire. Una continuazione dello spettacolo.  
_«Non meriti di avermi accanto! Perché mi hai portato via a LUI… perché gli hai impedito di avere cura di me? Solo LUI mi ama veramente… solo LUI mi merita… Adesso sarai punita per questo… mamma… Michelle viene via con NOI!»_  
Michelle veniva lentamente trascinata verso le quinte, con la lama di un coltello alla gola, mentre le ragazze tenevano sotto tiro il pubblico. Una di loro si portò davanti a tutte e aprì la giacchetta rivelando cariche esplosive sufficienti senza dubbio a far saltare una bella area insieme a chiunque ci fosse dentro. Nessuno poteva far niente. Potevano solo assistere impotenti al rapimento artistico…  
O forse no.  
Braccia enormi afferrarono la prima delle sequestratrici per la vita spuntando dal fondo del proscenio. Un semplice colpetto fu sufficiente per mandarla a nanna senza farle male. Seguirono le altre una alla volta, silenziosamente e con efficienza. Dicono che con una grossa massa corporea e un'elevata potenza muscolare non si possa essere anche veloci e furtivi. Si sbagliano.  
Quando la ragazza–bomba, coi riflessi rallentati dall'ipnosi, si accorse che qualcosa non andava, tutte le sue colleghe erano già a terra. E nel momento in cui si voltò e cominciò ad aprire la bocca, fu messa fuori combattimento anche lei. Il gigante salvatore si chinò senza una parola a raccoglierla mentre cadeva, adagiandola con cura a terra come aveva fatto con le altre.  
Michelle si scostò dal cerchio delle sosia cadute, togliendosi la parrucca con un solo gesto nervoso. E rivelandosi a sua volta come una sosia. Quella che qualcuno molto esperto del settore avrebbe potuto riconoscere come una certa giovane e brillante indossatrice straniera, le lentiggini nascoste dal trucco.  
Il megaschermo lampeggiò. E anche su di esso, come sul gemello dell'Aja, presero a scorrere le immagini di denuncia, con la voce della vera Michelle in sottofondo…

…che mostrava le _prove_…  
…dalla stanza blindata e sorvegliatissima, dietro le quinte, da cui aveva cantato e letto il suo discorso. Da dove ora continuava a leggere, il microfono alle labbra e le lacrime agli occhi…  
…mentre Gerry le stringeva in silenzio le spalle, comunicandole la forza di andare avanti senza che la voce le si spezzasse.

–Proprio così, fessi. Vi siete rovinati con le vostre mani.  
Il riflettore si spense. Le tre figure rimaste in piedi dietro di esso fissavano gli scagnozzi con nulla più che serissimo disprezzo.  
–Vi abbiamo tenuti lontani dal centro delle operazioni per il tempo necessario. Vi abbiamo tenuti occupati… e nel frattempo, già che c'eravamo, abbiamo fatto in modo che ci deste gli ultimi elementi che ci occorrevano. E ormai è troppo tardi per fermare tutto. Mentre stiamo parlando, questi stessi documenti sono già in mano alle polizie, ai giornali e alle televisioni del mondo intero… e potete star certi che se ne serviranno. Avete voluto sfruttare il potere dei mass–media, e adesso ve lo ritrovate contro. Inutile che vi diciamo quanto può essere _spaventoso_.  
–A questo punto, anche se tornaste indietro… e trovaste ancora qualcuno dei vostri boss che non se l'è data a gambe… mi sa che ve la farebbero pagare _molto cara_ per la vostra negligenza. Non vi resta molta scelta. Volete restare sotto la nostra protezione e _collaborare_, o andare a suicidarvi?  
I due uomini in nero rimasero in un silenzio desolato per parecchi secondi.  
Poi, lentamente, alzarono le mani.

–Si arrenda, Lord Mitchell Ballantine. Ormai è inutile combattere. Il suo piano è stato sventato. Non può più far niente.  
–Sapete il mio nome.– Nella voce del milord era avvertibile, oltre ad ammirazione e indignazione, perfino il più debole dei fremiti di vanità.  
–Abbiamo preso tutte le informazioni del caso. C'era anche il suo nome tra i documenti in quella cassetta di sicurezza. L'organizzazione la teneva d'occhio riguardo a quest'operazione. Sappiamo anche _perché_ ha fatto quello che ha fatto. Si sono serviti di lei… ma di certo non si aspettavano che _lei_ potesse servirsi di _loro_ allo stesso modo.  
–Tutto questo non può avere la minima importanza– esclamò l'uomo spazientito, con un gesto della mano da regista che ordina di tagliare la scena. –In questo momento _voi_ mi state rallentando. Michelle…  
–È salva. Se ne sono assicurati i nostri colleghi. Anzi, non è mai stata realmente in pericolo. È tutto finito. Possiamo…  
Lord Mitchell digrignò i denti in un ghigno di disgusto. –Se è salva ma non è _mia_… allora è come se non fosse salva affatto! Non rinuncerò di nuovo a quel che mi appartiene di _diritto! Distruggeteli!_  
I gorilla a semicerchio li tenevano sotto tiro: alcuni in armature potenziate, altri reggendo a fatica in spalla cannoncini enormi che parevano poter spazzare via chi li portava soltanto col il rinculo. Mentre li scorrevano con gli occhi per valutarli, spalla a spalla, qualcuno più intraprendente o incosciente degli altri decise che voleva vedere una simile bellezza più da vicino e allungò un braccio meccanico ridacchiando.  
Per ritrovarselo strappato via di netto con uno sfrigolio… e un urlo. Gli esoscheletri erano comandati attraverso una connessione neurale, e il malcapitato, pur non subendo alcun danno reale, aveva sentito dolore come se avesse davvero perso un arto. Misericordiosamente, svenne quasi subito.  
Gli spettatori avevano avuto appena il tempo di sbattere le palpebre. Seguirono altre grida e gemiti, mentre il ragazzo sferrava un calcio ad un altro assalitore grosso il doppio di lui, gettandolo senza fiato contro il muro. Contemporaneamente dall'altra parte fori precisissimi tagliavano i cavi di controllo di un'armatura, rendendola inservibile e intrappolando il pilota inerme all'interno come un polipo in un vaso. I due si scatenavano come furie, apparentemente senza nemmeno guardarsi tra loro… in realtà, perfettamente coordinati l'uno con l'altro.  
L'uomo ferito lo avvertiva, come lo aveva già avvertito in precedenza… mentre si appoggiava al muro ansimante, con la vista annebbiata. La sua debolezza si era improvvisamente intensificata con l'afflusso dei ricordi. Ma non riusciva ad essere preoccupato come nella battaglia precedente. Perché ormai _si fidava del tutto_… ormai _capiva_ perfettamente.  
_Non devi sempre pensare a proteggermi. Sono capacissima di farlo da sola. Siamo una SQUADRA, noi, giusto?_  
Spalla a spalla… comprendendosi senza parlarsi… coprendosi a vicenda… la sintonia che aveva già visto, mentre attorno a loro i nemici cadevano uno dopo l'altro, tra le grida rabbiose del loro capo. Non riusciva ad intenderne le parole… gli fischiavano le orecchie.  
Lui non era mai riuscito a lasciarle correre i suoi rischi…  
_Devi fidarti di me._  
E tuttavia, nonostante la sua confusione… non poteva sfuggirgli il modo in cui _quest'altro uomo_… si voltava ogni tanto di sfuggita, cercandola apprensivo con lo sguardo. Il modo in cui lei stessa lo cercava… o lo rassicurava. Come stava attenta ai colpi che avrebbero potuto coglierlo di sorpresa, e lo avvertiva ogni volta… e come _lui_ obbediva alle sue indicazioni fulmineamente, senza discutere e senza fiatare.  
Dei semplici esseri umani corazzati non erano avversari tali da impensierirli. Ormai lo sapeva bene.  
E tuttavia… sembrava che stessero facendo _più_ fatica… dell'ultima volta…  
–Ah, ve ne siete accorti? Bene. Mi fa piacere. È vero, sapevo _benissimo_ che quella gente aveva intenzione di usarmi… e non me n'è importato. Non usiamo forse _tutti_ gli altri per i nostri scopi? Finché potevo ottenere quel che volevo, mi stava bene. Ma non mi curo affatto di quel che vogliono loro… e anch'io ho a disposizione degli ottimi ingegneri. Solo perché mi hanno fornito della tecnologia, non significa che non potessi migliorarla. Godetevi queste nuove corazze _antisommossa_… sono state potenziate basandosi sui dati che mi hanno fornito su di voi… e su quelli raccolti nello scontro di qualche giorno fa. Scommetto che possono darvi un bel po' di filo da torcere!  
Milord gongolava. –A pensarci bene… potreste fornirmi anche voi qualche buona scena per il mio film. Siete _fotogenici_.– E batté le mani ai suoi cameramen. –Ehi! Voi! Che state aspettando? Tirate fuori le telecamere e cominciate a filmare! Voglio una ripresa dal vivo con primi piani di tutta la scena!  
Un'ombra nera cadde su di loro.  
Indietreggiarono.  
Il sudore freddo del ferito divenne se possibile ancor _più_ freddo.  
Un'armatura molto più grande delle altre stava avanzando nella loro direzione, mentre le fila di quelle normali si aprivano… completamente nera, lucidissima, con pugni grandi quando un essere umano che battevano forte l'uno contro l'altro producendo un suono assordante. Quando aprì le mani, videro che ogni dito era un cannone a sé stante. Calò un pugno al suolo cercando di schiacciarli, e lasciò un cratere profondo almeno un metro nel punto in cui avevano schivato.  
–Magari portatemi i loro _resti_ quando avrete finito. Scommetto che posso trovare il modo di utilizzarli, se non danneggiate troppo la faccia.  
Una scarica multipla di raggi laser spazzò il campo di battaglia in un istante.  
Saltarono via. Ne seguì un'altra quasi istantaneamente. Poi un'altra. Quel mostro non aveva neanche bisogno di più di qualche istante per ricaricare.  
Spararono. Inutilmente. La corazza cromata sembrava impervia anche alla massima potenza del laser. E non sapevano quanta autonomia possedesse. Di certo loro non sarebbero riusciti a schivare indefinitamente.  
E non potevano muoversi liberamente quando avrebbero voluto…  
Una riusciva a seguire le traiettorie quel tanto che bastava per tenersi fuori tiro. L'altro poteva evitarle senza eccessive difficoltà. Ma a quel ritmo non ci sarebbe voluto molto perché _l'intero ambiente_ fosse crivellato di colpi. E avevano _qualcuno_ da proteggere…  
Se ne rese conto lui stesso con un brivido, vedendoli girarsi leggermente ad ogni sventagliata per controllare la _sua_ posizione. Per difenderlo… si sarebbero forse resi vulnerabili? Stavano forse incolpandosi per averlo portato con sé…  
Mai quanto si stava incolpando _lui_ per essere venuto… per essere loro _d'intralcio_ adesso…  
Poi, un raggio sottile. Estremamente preciso e deliberato.  
Non diretto verso la massa scura incombente, ma dritto nel gruppo degli astanti avversari.  
Qualcuno emise un lamento, e si accasciò stringendosi la mano paralizzata. Lasciando cadere un piccolo dispositivo di comando. A differenza delle altre che avevano già visto, quell'armatura gigante era controllata a _distanza_. Infatti si bloccò inerme con un forte stridio metallico. Confusione e balbettii si sparsero nel mucchio, mentre qualcuno cominciava discretamente ad allontanarsi. I guerrieri, non più trattenuti, si voltavano per mettere al sicuro il ferito come prima cosa… per poi pensare a fare _piazza pulita_ una volta per tutte.  
–Che state combinando?!– urlò lord Ballantine, con un raschio rauco a rovinargli la voce solitamente ben impostata. –Idioti! Recuperate il telecomando! Devo fare tutto _io_…  
E allontanando il bastone, quasi saltò giù dalla sua postazione sulla camionetta principale, facendosi largo a spintoni tra i suoi dipendenti con le gambe molli. Rise scompostamente afferrando l'apparecchio e premendo il primo pulsante. Il braccio del robot spazzò il suolo come la zampa di un gorilla in un ampio arco a semicerchio, mancando di poco gli avversari e falciando una mezza dozzina di alleati mentre la struttura si rimetteva in moto sussultante. Il miliardario poteva aver fatto costruire quell'arma, ma non aveva mai imparato ad usarla _personalmente_…  
I due saltarono via, coprendo col proprio corpo il compagno, mentre il resto dei presenti decideva finalmente di usare il buon senso. Tutti corsero via gridando, allontanandosi il più possibile dal datore di lavoro definitivamente impazzito che muoveva l'automa a casaccio senza curarsi di quali comandi stesse azionando. Con movimenti a scatti, le enormi e piatte zampe metalliche pestavano il terreno sfondando lamiere, sventravano pareti. Per fortuna non aveva ancora localizzato i pulsanti delle armi. E sembrava terribilmente irritato perché quel servitore non voleva rispondere ciecamente ai suoi ordini… come era convinto che _tutto e tutti_ dovessero fare.  
–Me la pagherete… me la pagherete _tutti_…  
Dovevano trovare un modo per colpirlo… per togliergli quel telecomando.  
Si scambiarono un rapido sguardo. Un cenno d'assenso.  
Si separarono.  
Lei corse verso l'uomo infuriato, farfugliante.  
Lui rimase davanti all'altro, facendogli scudo, ma coi muscoli tesi, pronti a scattare nel momento in cui qualcosa fosse andato storto.  
Lei puntò la pistola.  
–Che diritto avete… che _diritto_ avete di giudicarmi… è _mia_… mi hanno ingannato… me l'hanno _portata via_…  
E nonostante non avesse poteri particolari… il fratello _vide_ la scena andare come al rallentatore… notando il brevissimo lampo di trionfo in quegli occhi spiritati… vedendo con la coda dell'occhio le dita–cannoncino del robot sistemarsi seccamente in posizione… avvertendo il suono dei raggi che si preparavano a sparare…  
A furia di tentativi, Lord Ballantine aveva capito come azionare le armi…  
Probabilmente anche il ragazzo se ne era accorto. Probabilmente avrebbe reagito ben prima che ci riuscisse lui, e con minor rischio. Probabilmente era inutile che tentasse di fare qualsiasi cosa. Se avesse pensato razionalmente in quel momento, non avrebbe potuto che essere d'accordo.  
Ma lui non stava pensando razionalmente.  
Solo come un fratello che ama disperatamente sua sorella… e che ha vissuto finora con la _colpa_ di non aver potuto mantenere quella promessa…  
Saltò. Con un grido distorto.  
Per una frazione di secondo, il suo protettore fu colto di sorpresa e non riuscì a fermarlo.  
Si gettò sul corpo di lei prima che le pistole sparassero, spingendola a terra.  
Sentì l'esitazione del lord, e la reazione alle sue spalle.  
_«Quando troverò la mia anima gemella… l'uomo che mi farà DAVVERO battere il cuore… me ne accorgerò».  
«Tu,_ petite, _ma io? Io come saprò che è proprio quello giusto per te?»  
«Oh, è semplice…»_  
Poi accadde di nuovo tutto molto velocemente.  
Il lord, sorpreso per l'intervento imprevisto, tardò a premere il pulsante soltanto per quella frazione di secondo che bastava…  
La tiratrice perse l'equilibrio e cadde, ma senza interrompere l'azione, correggendo automaticamente la mira e sparando…  
Il telecomando esplose tra le mani dell'uomo, ustionandogliele e lasciando la potente arma senza padrone…  
La scarica, che non era stata fermata in tempo, partì comunque…  
E una macchia davanti agli occhi, buio, uno strappo tremendo mentre venivano entrambi raggiunti con un salto e portati in salvo appena in tempo, e i laser crivellavano innocuamente il suolo dov'erano stati un istante prima.  
_Questo_ avrebbero voluto evitarlo. Già un corpo umano in piena salute non poteva sopportare quella velocità… figuriamoci uno così _indebolito_. Quando i suoni tornarono ad esplodergli nelle orecchie, fu cosciente solo della sensazione che ogni giuntura e legamento, ogni muscolo e ogni nervo, si fossero _scuciti_ gli uni dagli altri… La nausea lo riafferrò mentre la luce ricominciava a sfocarsi e affollarsi di macchie scure. Distinse il viso della sorella vicinissimo al suo che parlava ad alta voce, probabilmente chiedendogli se stava bene, e si sforzò di alzare il pollice. Alle spalle di lei, apparentemente altissimo nella sua vertigine, l'altro stava dicendo (il fischio nelle orecchie gli si interruppe di colpo lasciandoglielo sentire chiaramente): –Sei stato un incosciente… ma grazie. Senza di te, forse avremmo corso un rischio molto più grande.  
Poi lo vide raddrizzarsi, tornando a prendere di mira tutti quelli che non erano ancora scappati e a ordinare la resa. Reclinò la testa di lato, posando lo sguardo su Lord Mitchell Ballantine che si stringeva farfugliando le mani doloranti, i capelli bianchi spettinati e strinati e la giacca bruciacchiata. –Non è giusto… non è giusto… cosa volete saperne, voi… io sono nel mio pieno diritto!… Come potete tenere lontano un padre… _dalla sua unica figlia?!_  
Poi, soddisfatto di se stesso, si lasciò scivolare nell'oblio.  
Aveva fatto l'eroe. Per quanto fosse stato inutile. Aveva fatto… il suo dovere. Tutto il resto poteva anche aspettare.  
_«…quando parlando con lui avrai l'impressione di _parlare con me… _allora capirai»._

È possibile che allora… sull'isola…  
È possibile che mi sia svegliata solo perché avevo battuto la testa.  
Solo perché quel bruto… nel suo impeto… aveva fatto sì che il loro dispositivo di controllo si guastasse.  
Ho cercato di credere che una parte di me fosse abbastanza cosciente… vigile, memore… di me stessa, di te… ma alla fine, potrei dovere a un semplice caso il fatto di essermi salvata.  
È di questo che mi vergognavo soprattutto…  
Non te l'ho detto. Ma credo non ce ne fosse bisogno. Tu hai CAPITO.  
È questo soprattutto che mi ha fatto decidere… che bisogna crescere…  
Per te… per me…  
Perché se mai accadesse di nuovo qualcosa di brutto… voglio che sia la mia… la nostra volontà a salvarci.  
E voglio… non avere rimpianti…  
Quando verrà l'ora… voglio sapere di aver dato… TUTTO.

E venne il giorno dopo… una volta trascorsa una notte di lacrime e sgomento. Erano tutti riuniti a Parigi per la resa dei conti, come in un vecchio romanzo giallo. Tutti, tranne il professore che aveva da visitare in infermeria un eroe fuggiasco molto provato dalle sue traversie. Per quanto preoccupati per lui, i due innamorati non erano voluti mancare alla riunione e alla spiegazione di tutto. Ed ora erano lì in piedi, in silenzio quanto gli altri, aspettando.  
I giornali stavano strombazzando a tutt'andare il resoconto ufficiale degli eventi di ieri. Il gigantesco complotto che aveva resistito per decenni era finalmente esposto sotto gli occhi di tutti. Foto, resoconti, prove irrefutabili. Ormai la macchina dei mass–media non poteva più tornare indietro. Per quanto i criminali rimasti provassero ad arginare i danni, gli stessi mezzi che avevano fatto loro gioco questa volta sarebbero stati la loro rovina. Tutto il mondo avrebbe saputo della loro esistenza… e in modo degno del suo nome, l'organizzazione che aveva prosperato nelle tenebre sarebbe stata distrutta dalla luce del sole.  
Poco importava che questo significasse la fine dell'anonimato anche per loro. Voleva solo dire che da quel momento in poi avrebbero dovuto imparare ad avere un ruolo pubblico e a proteggere la gente in modo diretto… trattando coi governi e con le polizie del mondo, offrendo il loro aiuto a tutti apertamente senza più nascondersi. Chissà se sarebbe stato _più_ o _meno_ faticoso?!  
In Rubutur, quanto era successo aveva avuto un po' l'effetto di una doccia fredda. Tutti si erano come svegliati da un incantesimo. I loro motivi di lite sembravano improvvisamente così triviali ed insignificanti… proprio come l'aver eletto una semplice cantante straniera a segno di contraddizione. Inoltre, ora sapevano… o si rendevano conto per la prima volta, pur avendolo sempre saputo… di essere stati _usati_ a scopo di lucro da qualcuno più furbo e molto più malvagio di loro. Dandosi un contegno, gli esponenti di tutte le parti avevano iniziato a lavorare seriamente sul processo di pace… e l'ammirazione che tutti ora nutrivano per quella ragazza così dignitosamente scampata alla morte avrebbe aiutato a far sì che fosse anche più breve del previsto.  
Infine, si stava diffondendo anche la verità su Michelle. Tanto sulla messinscena ai suoi danni, quanto sull'attentato della sera prima. Ovviamente, in tanti non ci avrebbero creduto. Troppo _facile_, troppo _campato in aria_, troppo _sospetto_, troppo qualcos'altro… ci sarebbero stati quelli che avrebbero creduto a un complotto ancora più grande e sotterraneo di quello appena svelato, prontamente e prudentemente insabbiato. E come c'è chi insiste a credere Elvis Presley ancora vivo, in tanti avrebbero sostenuto che Michelle Amandette era veramente morta quella sera, e a restare in vita erano state solo le sosia. E non avrebbero più riconosciuto le sue canzoni, avrebbero detto che _dopo il fatto non era più la stessa_… e sarebbero stati rimbeccati colpo su colpo da altri, e a loro volta avrebbero trovato le prove più incredibili per sostenere la loro versione…  
In un certo senso, grazie all'accaduto Michelle era davvero diventata una leggenda.  
Ma non nel modo desiderato…  
–Mamma… perché?!  
Dal punto di vista di un capo, il motivo era logico. Creare un caso… uno scandalo… creare sensazione nel pubblico. Il nobile, innocente Meenge M'keda, l'ispiratore, l'alleato delle donne, che commette un omicidio immotivato… che uccide una _donna_, anzi una beniamina, un angelo… qualcuno che simpatizzava con lui. Ovvio che il poveretto era innocente, proprio come le ragazze, e aveva agito contro la propria volontà. Era stato uno dei suoi assistenti, simpatizzante e collaborazionista segreto di «sua eccellenza», a somministrargli il condizionamento ipnotico a sua insaputa, sfruttando la sua fiducia e la loro vicinanza.  
Chi avrebbe pensato a un delitto passionale… chi a una protesta politica. Chi avrebbe detto che il lupo aveva gettato la maschera, e chi avrebbe creduto a una vendetta estremista contro Michelle, colpevole di aver gettato fango con quello scandalo sulla moralità dei patrioti pacifisti del Rubutur. Gli uni avrebbero difeso l'attentatore… gli altri lo avrebbero odiato… il mondo, dopo aver visto la scena in diretta, si sarebbe spaccato in due blocchi che avrebbero sostenuto le opposte fazioni. E alimentato la guerra per _decenni_.  
Molto logico, dal punto di vista di un capo. Ma da quello di una madre…  
–Perché?…  
Madame Eva, ovvero il capo dell'operazione e aspirante dirigente di una sezione locale, era seduta al centro della stanza, ammanettata. I suoi due tirapiedi guardavano con tanto d'occhi «sua eccellenza», che prima d'ora avevano conosciuto soltanto per telefono. Fino a quel momento la donna aveva tenuto gli occhi bassi. Ora drizzò la testa rabbiosamente guardando la figlia con un lampo di quello che si sarebbe potuto definire odio puro.  
–Perché, perché, _perché_… non fare la stupida! Non capisci niente come al solito! Non ti rendi proprio conto di quello che si fa _per il tuo bene!_– Queste parole sbottate e inaspettate fecero ammutolire la ragazza e gli altri presenti per un attimo.  
–L'ho fatto _per te_! Certo che l'ho fatto _per te_! Ho forse fatto qualcosa che non fosse per te, in tutta la mia vita? Mi sono sacrificata per la tua carriera fin da quando eri piccolissima! Fin da prima che tu nascessi! Ho programmato tutto, pianificato tutto, ti ho preparato gli scalini per diventare la più luminosa stella di tutti i tempi… ma l'hai forse _capito_? Mi hai _ringraziato_? No! Tu pensavi solo _a te stessa_! Dovevi pensare solo ai _tuoi_ capricci! Eravamo a un punto critico… il pubblico stava cominciando a stancarsi delle solite cose… ci trovavamo in bilico tra la realizzazione del _tuo_ sogno e il declino artistico! Bisognava fare qualcosa perché non rischiassi di diventare una di quelle cantanti dimenticate che invitano soltanto ai compleanni e alle celebrazioni memoriali… ma a te non importava niente… proprio in un momento del genere, hai pensato bene solo di _tradirmi_ con questo _bellimbusto_!– Scoccò verso Gerry un'occhiata incenerente. –Fin dal primo momento… ha cercato solo di allontanarti da me… di distrarti dai tuoi doveri verso gli ammiratori… stava _rovinando tutto_! Ti avevo _avvertita_ e tu non hai voluto darmi ascolto!  
–Mamma… ma…– Nella voce della cantante si udiva un fievole orrore. Lo stesso della ballerina di carta che vede per la prima volta il perfido jolly spuntar fuori da un'innocua scatola a sorpresa.  
–Ho _dovuto_ inventarmi qualcosa! Per non perdere tutto ciò che avevamo costruito! Se avesse funzionato, saresti diventata la più fulgida tra le eroine della musica… ancor più amata di Marilyn Monroe… la vendita dei tuoi dischi sarebbe andata alle stelle, e la tua memoria sarebbe vissuta per sempre!  
–E sarebbe morta– concluse a voce bassa il direttore della sicurezza. –Ma questo era il particolare che contava meno, vero?  
Madame Eva fece un gesto stizzito con la mano. –Poteva _anche_ non morire. C'era solo il cinquanta per cento di probabilità. Nonostante fosse andata ad affidarsi ai nostri _peggiori nemici_… nonostante non potessi mostrare di avervi riconosciuti senza far saltare la mia copertura… questo orribile piano del doppio concerto poteva ancora andare a mio vantaggio. Ho pensato che sarebbe stata a Parigi perché la maggior parte di _voi_ erano qui e avrebbero voluto tenerla sott'occhio… alla fine, se fosse morta solo la sosia forse sarebbe stato addirittura _meglio_.– Tornò a rivolgersi alla figlia con tono oltraggiato. –Ma hai _dovuto_ rovinarmi anche questo! Non solo ti sei messa contro di me… non solo hai fatto comunella con _loro_… ma non ti sei fidata di me abbastanza neanche per dirmi che saresti stata sostituita in _entrambi_!  
–E ho fatto bene, a quanto pare!– urlò finalmente Michelle, disperata. Le rispose soltanto uno sguardo di disgusto.  
–È stato un bell'azzardo– convenne il pistolero. –Nemmeno il nostro imitatore può essere in due posti allo stesso tempo, per quanto sia bravo. Dobbiamo ringraziare la signorina, qui, per aver corso il rischio prestandosi. Ha avuto un bel fegato.– Rivolse un cenno col capo all'indossatrice, che rispose allo stesso modo. –Anche noi avevamo pensato che date le circostanze, sarebbe stato preso di mira _l'altro_ palco. E abbiamo avuto ragione. Fortunatamente è andato tutto bene.  
–Il rapimento delle ragazze faceva parte del piano– mormorò la voce pacata del giovane, dal fondo della stanza. Non era il tono di una domanda. –Per questo era stato indetto in primo luogo il concorso. Avrebbe attirato l'attenzione dei media… smosso l'opinione pubblica… e nel caso, avrebbe potuto tenerle a disposizione per far uccidere una di loro al posto della vera Michelle. Quello che non aveva previsto… che non avrebbe potuto prevedere… è che i suoi uomini avrebbero spinto a tal punto la propria iniziativa personale da allearsi per realizzare il tutto proprio con _l'ultima_ persona che lei avrebbe voluto. Lo scandalo non rientrava nei suoi piani. Né il fatto di non riuscire più a localizzare dove fossero finiti gli ostaggi. Ma ha pensato che le facesse comunque gioco, e ha cercato di far quadrare le cose meglio che ha potuto. Era tutto nei documenti che abbiamo trovato.  
Tutti gli sguardi si volsero sul lord, tornato calmissimo e signorile in mezzo ai poliziotti che lo sorvegliavano, le mani sul suo bastone d'argento. –Mamma…– mormorò Michelle. –Lui… quell'uomo è davvero _mio padre_?  
–Non chiamarlo così!– ringhiò la madre. Gettò a Ballantine un'occhiata di odio e furia velenosa. –Non _merita_ questo nome! Non ha alcun _diritto_ su di te! Ci ha abbandonate… _mi ha abbandonata_ sola e senza un soldo, quando tu avevi solo pochi mesi! Non avresti mai dovuto conoscerlo!  
–È tutto vero– annuì il ragazzo, allo sguardo interrogativo della cantante. –C'era anche questo… tra i rapporti dell'organizzazione. Tutti i certificati e le prove.  
–Sono il primo ad ammetterlo– annuì Ballantine, con perfetta tranquillità. –Sono stato _ingannato_, mia cara Michelle. Privato della mia possibilità di conoscerti. E di crescerti. Per poi ritrovarti bella e famosa ora che sei grande… e scoprire allo _stesso tempo_ che questo mostro di tua madre aveva intenzione di sacrificarti per i suoi scopi. Sacrificare una _meraviglia_ come te. È _lei_ che è senza cuore. Non ti merita. Dovevo assolutamente salvarti… e riprenderti.  
–Già. Ha escogitato un suo piano… per confondere le acque e sventare quello di sua moglie. Lo scandalo avrebbe suscitato tumulti tra i fan per coprire le sue manovre… l'opinione pubblica si sarebbe divisa in fazioni. Le ragazze erano state ipnotizzate per impedire l'attentato, portar via Michelle e consegnargliela. Se qualcuna di loro si fosse anche presa il proiettile al posto suo, tanto meglio. Ironicamente, neanche lei sapeva che coloro che le avevano offerto alleanza… e le avevano fornito il materiale e i mezzi, dietro generoso pagamento… erano in realtà proprio i collaboratori di colei che voleva fermare.  
–Siete stati veramente un disastro, uh, voi due?– commentò il rosso rivolto ai due tirapiedi impegnatissimi a masticarsi le mani. –Ancor più di quel che pensavate. Fortuna che il vostro pasticcio ha dato a _noi_ la possibilità di agire.  
–E vi abbiamo divisi… come speravamo… ognuno per conto suo, è stato _molto_ più facile gestirvi.  
–Non prendetevela troppo. Si vede che quel lavoro non vi si addiceva. Potrei assumervi io come camerieri… oppure no. Mi sa che fareste cadere tutti i piatti.  
Madame Eva digrignò i denti. –Sono _io_ quella che è stata ingannata! Ho sposato questo _porco_ quand'ero molto giovane… mi aveva assicurato che mi avrebbe dato una mano a sfondare nel mondo dello spettacolo… invece, quando non avevo ancora finito di riprendermi dalla nascita di sua figlia, lui se n'è andato senza un avviso… senza una parola… e coi legali che ha assoldato è anche riuscito a trovare il modo di non versarmi un centesimo per tutti questi anni! Ecco perché _non ci si può fidare_ degli uomini!  
–Non mi avevi avvisato neanche tu che con la gravidanza saresti diventata un tale barile di lardo, mia cara. Non saresti mai potuta entrare nello spettacolo così, e infatti se non erro non ci sei mai riuscita. A parte che non hai mai avuto un briciolo di talento. Purtroppo me ne sono accorto solo _dopo_ essermi accollato la tua compagnia. E non mi avevi detto neanche che la marmocchia sarebbe stata un tale _rospo_. Era decisamente bruttina da neonata. Non potevo ricavare niente da voi. E non potevo farmi vedere in giro con qualcuno del genere. Sarebbe stata un'offesa a me come artista e al mio senso estetico.– Lord Mitchell parlava con tono perfettamente educato e ragionevole, come se qualsiasi persona dotata di buon senso non potesse che essere d'accordo con lui. –Invece, dopo tanto tempo, mi imbatto per caso in una vostra pubblicità e cosa vedo? Il brutto anatroccolo si è trasformato in cigno… non mi avevi _detto_ che sarebbe diventata così bella crescendo. Mi sono sentito _defraudato_. Evidentemente ha preso da me più che da te. Se l'avessi saputo, probabilmente avrei cambiato idea. Era più che adatta per stare al mio fianco, dopotutto… e perfetta per il film che avevo in mente. Solo _io_ potevo valorizzare perfettamente il suo lato artistico.  
–Sono stata _io_ a farla diventare così!– urlò la donna. –Ho dovuto ripartire da _zero_ senza un aiuto… senza neanche una conoscenza! Le ho fatto fare le ossa nei piccoli concorsi di periferia… al freddo, a volte senza mangiare per comprare le attrezzature… Le ho cucito i costumini a mano, le ho dovuto arricciare i capelli di persona perché non avevamo soldi! Ho cercato dovunque un _finanziamento_ rovinandomi la salute, finché non ho avuto la fortuna di incontrare _gente intelligente_ che cercava membri con un po' di testa! Ho rinunciato a _me stessa_ per questo! Tutto per _lei_… per il _suo_ sogno! E tu adesso arrivi bello tranquillo e cerchi di _rubarmi il prodotto finito?_ Michelle non è tua! _È MIA!_  
–La bellezza deve stare con la bellezza, carissima– replicò l'uomo ironico. –L'arte e gli affari sono mondi in cui cane mangia cane. Chi sa sfruttare meglio qualcosa… o ha il coraggio di prenderlo… lo merita legittimamente. Sono prontissimo a far scendere di nuovo in campo la mia schiera di legali per veder riconosciuto il mio diritto. Ma sono certo che la ragazza saprà valutare cosa è meglio per lei.– Rivolse a Michelle un sorriso mellifluo e bramoso. –Capirà da sola chi la _ama_ di più… chi può fare _di più_ per la sua carriera.  
–Tu non ti sei _mai_ interessato di lei né della sua carriera!  
–Solo le cose _belle_ meritano il mio interesse. Ed ora lei lo è. Del resto, tu te ne sei interessata talmente che l'avresti uccisa.  
–Me ne sarebbe stata _grata_! Le ho dato _io_ tutto quello che ha adesso! Io sono _la sua fan numero uno!_  
Sembravano due cani che si contendono un osso. E la ragazza che faceva per loro la parte dell'osso li fissava con un terribile senso di vuoto dentro. L'orribile fondo della verità che fino a quel momento non aveva mai sospettato. Distolse lo sguardo.  
La maggior parte dei presenti erano ammutoliti. I salvatori tacquero. Non toccava a loro parlare, in questo momento. E fu quello a cui toccava a farlo.  
Gerry passò un braccio intorno alle spalle della sua fidanzata. Lei sussultò per un istante, quasi sorpresa dal gesto. –Io credo che _entrambi_… non siate più niente per Michelle. Entrambi avete perso qualsiasi diritto su di lei. E di certo lei non vi appartiene. Grazie al cielo, è maggiorenne. Appartiene soltanto a se stessa. E il fatto che la sua vita provenga da _voi_ non la pregiudica. Se volesse abbandonare il palcoscenico dopo tutto questo, nessuno potrebbe biasimarla. Ma qualunque cosa decida di fare… restare o andarsene… sarà soltanto _lei_ a deciderlo. E in ogni caso… _io_ la appoggerò.  
I due gli si rivoltarono contro all'unisono, con sguardi furiosi. –Come si permette lei! Chi è? Da dove viene? Se un _novellino qualunque_ senza alcun titolo pensa di potersi _intromettere_ tra me e…  
–Michelle, tesoro! _Non puoi_ farti abbindolare così! Questo furbastro vuole solo approfittarsi di te, dovresti saperlo! Pensa al _tuo futuro_…  
Ma Michelle era molto calma ora. –Il _mio_ futuro o il _tuo_, mamma? O il _vostro_? Sì… capisco cosa avete dovuto trovare l'uno nell'altra. La mia fan numero uno, hai detto? Credo che sia vero.– Alzò gli occhi grati sul viso di Gerry. –Ma credo anche che d'ora in poi sarò _io_ la mia fan numero uno. Per favore, signori poliziotti… sono molto stanca. Se non avete bisogno d'altro, potete portarli via.  
Vennero scambiati degli assensi. Padre e madre vennero strattonati verso le auto in attesa fuori, insieme ai loro ansiosissimi complici. Entrambi sbalorditi, esterrefatti, come se fosse l'ultima cosa che si aspettavano. –Cosa?… Ferma, Michelle! Non _puoi_…  
–Sei una _sciocca_… non capisci a _cosa_ stai rinunciando…  
–Come farai senza di me? Chi si prenderà cura di te? Chi _programmerà tutto_?  
–Pensaci bene! Sai quello che ti offro? Sai _quanto_ potremmo fare insieme… e quanto potremmo _volerci bene…_  
–Sei un'ingrata! L'ho sempre detto! Non meriti tutto quello che ho fatto! Dovrei esserci _io_… ci sarei sempre dovuta essere _io_ al tuo posto!  
–Sì, mamma– mormorò Michelle. –È la cosa più giusta che hai detto.  
_Ringrazio il cielo… di aver avuto accanto qualcuno che non vuole essere un mio fan. Che non vuole_ possedermi.  
Trasse un profondo respiro e si guardò intorno nella stanza.  
–Grazie a tutti– disse. –Io… non potrò mai ripagare quello che vi devo.  
–Non lo dica, signorina Michelle. Anche lei ha aiutato noi. Forse addirittura di più. Grazie al suo coraggio, un grande male è stato finalmente sconfitto in modo definitivo.  
La cantante sorrise. –Allora sono felice di essere stata utile. Adesso… credo di avere bisogno di un po' di tempo… per decidere cosa farò in futuro. Ma che continui a cantare oppure no… sono certa che mi piacerà sempre _aiutare_ la gente.  
Si rivolse al gruppetto delle sue sosia liberate, in disparte, scortate da alcuni altri agenti. Per fortuna a nessuna di loro era accaduto nulla di troppo grave. Le loro famiglie le stavano aspettando fuori, una volta che le visite mediche e psicologiche fossero finite per assicurarsi che il trattamento subito non avesse lasciato strascichi.  
–Anche a voi… devo chiedere scusa… e devo anche ringraziarvi in fondo, non è vero? Anzi, vorrei ricompensarvi tutte… in qualsiasi modo… di quello che avete dovuto patire a causa mia.– Si sforzò di sorridere loro. –Abbiamo passato un brutto momento _insieme_. Questo ci accomuna in qualche modo… giusto? Sarete molto stanche anche voi. Andate pure a riposare.  
Mormorando qualcosa, le ragazze iniziarono ad avviarsi verso l'uscita, voltandosi indietro ogni pochi passi. Tutte tranne una. Una delle più giovani… si era raggomitolata per terra, divincolandosi dalle braccia degli agenti che cercavano di sorreggerla, e piangeva forte con il viso premuto sulla manica a sbuffo del vestitino di seta. Forse quella che aveva detto di chiamarsi Lizzie. Pensando che tutto questo fosse stato troppo per lei, Michelle si avvicinò. –Ehi… coraggio… è finita. Vuoi che ti faccia portare qualcosa?  
La ragazzina alzò gli occhi lacrimosi scuotendo con forza la testa. –Perdonaci… mi dispiace, Michelle… tutto questo… è solo _colpa nostra_…  
Michelle si chinò sulla sua sosia sconvolta. –Come?…  
–Era… era un _gioco_… solo un bel _gioco_… noi non volevamo far male a nessuno. Non credevamo di far male a nessuno. Soprattutto a te… che sei sempre stata così… perfetta… _chi mai_ avrebbe potuto farti del male?– Lizzie deglutì. Singhiozzò. –Mio padre se ne frega di me… mia madre lavora tutto il giorno… anche il mio fidanzato mi ha tradito e… non potevo parlarne con nessuno. Essere _me_ fa schifo. Se avessi potuto essere _te_… se… se _tu_ avessi potuto essere me… vivere la mia vita come vorrei viverla io… sarebbe stata una vendetta… mi avresti dato… un po' della tua forza… avresti potuto mandare Gerry al diavolo… cioè, il mio ragazzo… per me… sei così _forte_, tu, così _bella_… tanto più di me… non è giusto… ma a volte eri la sola cosa per cui valeva la pena vivere… il mio solo sfogo… io non pensavo… non pensavo…  
Si accartocciò quasi su se stessa. –Invece… ti abbiamo fatto del male… ti _ho_ fatto del male… sei quasi stata uccisa per colpa nostra… abbiamo dovuto fare quelle brutte cose per _davvero_… e adesso… _tu ci odi_… ce lo siamo… me lo sono _meritato_… tutto quanto… non odiarmi, Michelle… ti prego… io… io… preferirei _morire_!  
Michelle era sbalordita. Ancora, per l'ennesima volta in pochi giorni, e dopo aver pensato che non sarebbe successo mai più. –Ma come… non capisci che…– mormorò, senza riuscire a trovare le parole per comunicare quel che provava. Si sentiva immensamente stanca… immensamente sollevata… immensamente sola… e immensamente, allo stesso tempo, saggia, vecchia, giovane, ignorante.  
Non ci riuscivano… non riuscivano proprio a vederla come una persona normale…  
Così forte. Così perfetta. Così divina… era così che tutte loro, tutti loro la consideravano. Quella che si può colpire perché tanto non resta ferita… tanto non fa parte del loro stesso mondo… il loro unico sfogo, il capro espiatorio delle loro sofferenze, l'eroina che avrebbero voluto al loro posto… per avere la forza di sopportare una vita sbagliata…  
Perché avevano _bisogno_ di mettere qualcuno su quel piedistallo… e lei era stata una degli sciocchi che si offrono di salirci. Senza sapere cosa significa realmente.  
Cosa poteva dirle? Cosa poteva dire loro?…  
–È difficile sentirsi umani– mormorò a bocca leggermente dura la sua sostituta, dietro di lei –quando si è diventati fiori.  
La ragazzina, accasciata sul pavimento, completamente distrutta, piangeva sconsolatamente. –Mi dispiace… mi dispiace…  
Michelle, ancora a metà incredula, si accovacciò pietosamente ad accarezzare i capelli della figuretta rannicchiata su se stessa. –Ho…– mormorò. Nella sua voce c'era una nota colpevole. –Ho… forse sbagliato tutto? Me la sono presa con loro perché mi sottraevano la vita… la mia immagine… ma se attraverso di me riuscivano ad affrontare le loro paure, ad esorcizzare i loro fantasmi… se anche fraintesa potevo comunque dar loro un po' di sollievo… allora forse non avrei dovuto…?  
–Difficile dare una sola risposta.– L'albino scosse lentamente la testa, fissando la scena a braccia conserte. –Di certo oggi lei ha imparato ancora qualcosa di nuovo, signorina. Non sempre è tutto bianco o nero nella vita. Ma per me… questa adorazione, questo tipo di amore assoluto… è soltanto un'altra forma di _dipendenza_. Qualcosa che rende deboli, invece che forti. E che intrappola sia chi lo prova che il suo oggetto. Può darsi che tutti dobbiamo passarci attraverso, in una certa fase della crescita… ma restarvi impastoiati per sempre è contro natura. Non sbagliava neanche lei, a volersene liberare. Forse adesso saprà trovare il suo modo perché continuiate a crescere. Ed a capirvi. Lei e loro insieme.  
La giovane cantante annuì, con le lacrime agli occhi, sotto lo sguardo protettivo del suo fidanzato.  
–Ed ora… è il momento di cominciare a guarire. Per voi e… anche per altri.  
La giovane coppia osservò i due folli genitori che si allontanavano, guardandosi l'un l'altro in cagnesco. L'altra giovane coppia imitò partecipe lo sguardo. –Tutti possono guarire da tutto– mormorò lei. –Tranne… chi si rifiuta di farlo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogo**

_All'aeroporto…_  
L'uomo tese la mano sorridendo. –Ce l'avrai con me, adesso. Quando ci siamo incontrati, avevo paura che tu me la portassi via… invece ho finito per portarla io via a te.  
–Ma no– rispose lui, restituendo francamente la stretta e il sorriso. –È giusto così. Non mi sarei aspettato di meno da lei. E poi, ci vedremo spesso.  
–Sarà… solo una soluzione temporanea, comunque.

_–Professore?…  
Lo scienziato era uscito dall'infermeria, con espressione seria, togliendosi i guanti. –È… fisicamente debilitato. C'era da aspettarselo, con quello che ha subito. Ma non è il peggio. Ha usato della tecnologia cerebrale sofisticata su se stesso, senza conoscerne il funzionamento… o le conseguenze. Alcune zone del suo cervello sono deteriorate… e ci sono indizi di peggioramento.  
Uno dei respiri si era fermato per un attimo.  
–Guarirà?  
–Nel fisico, non c'è dubbio. Con tempo e riposo. Quanto al cervello, è difficile dirlo. A seconda delle circostanze, potrebbe riprendersi quasi completamente… oppure… il deterioramento potrebbe ucciderlo in breve tempo. Dipende da quanta cura avrà di se stesso.  
–Potremmo portarlo con noi al centro ricerche…? Forse…?  
L'anziano aveva alzato lo sguardo. –Non credo… che sarebbe in grado di sopportare il viaggio. La cosa migliore è che resti in un posto che gli è familiare… a riposo… e faccia quello che ama fare, finché… le sue condizioni non si preciseranno.  
Erano rimasti in silenzio.  
Poi lei era uscita per prima, a testa china. Il giovane l'aveva seguita in corridoio.  
E aveva prevenuto le sue parole.  
–Stai pensando di restare qui con lui… vero?  
Lei aveva annuito, con difficoltà, senza riuscire a voltarsi. –Non posso non farlo. È la mia famiglia… e potrebbe essere l'ultima cosa che riesco a fare per lui.  
–Certo.– Lo aveva finalmente guardato a queste parole, vedendolo sorridere. –È naturale. Ti capisco benissimo. Fai pure. Per tutto il tempo che ci vorrà.  
–Ma tu…  
–Certo… sarà davvero vuoto a casa, senza di te. Immagino che mi troverò un altro posto dove stare, per un po'. E qualcos'altro da fare. Dopotutto, sai che anch'io volevo compiere delle ricerche per conto mio su… alcune cose. Potrei approfittarne adesso. Me ne andrò un po' in giro per il mondo. E ti telefonerò… ogni giorno.  
Lo aveva fissato senza una parola, con le lacrime agli occhi, mentre si avvicinava. –Sarei davvero egoista se ti trattenessi ora. Farei la stessa cosa, al tuo posto– aveva mormorato, prima di stringerla a sé. Lei aveva accettato grata quella stretta.  
–Quando… quando tutto questo sarà passato… io… noi…  
–Sì– lo aveva sentito annuire. –Io… lo voglio… quanto lo vuoi tu. Vedrai… che andrà tutto bene._

–Devo ringraziarvi entrambi… ringraziarvi tutti… di fare questo sacrificio per me. Come immaginavo, sei un vero uomo. Meriti il mio rispetto. Sono felice che lei abbia scelto te. Un giorno, io… potrò lasciarla nelle tue mani senza avere rimpianti.  
–Non parlare come se…  
–Ah, non ho alcuna intenzione di andarmene presto. Sono convinto che mi rimetterò perfettamente. Ma per me gli anni passano, mentre voi… probabilmente resterete ancora così giovani e forti anche tra un secolo.– Ghignò. –Però stai tranquillo. Non voglio farti aspettare così tanto. E neanche lei. Una volta che sarò tornato abbastanza in forma e avrò parlato con i nostri genitori… comincerò io stesso a _insistere_ perché tu ti decida a fare di lei una _donna onesta_.  
–Ma cosa dici?…– esclamò la ragazza mentre entrambi arrossivano vivacemente.  
–Eh eh eh. Cosa ti aspettavi? Neanch'io sono affatto cambiato, in un certo senso. Ora forza, salutatevi. Mi tolgo di mezzo.  
Non stette ad ascoltare le ultime parole che si scambiavano, né guardò il loro abbraccio. Quel che doveva dire, l'aveva già detto.  
Poi l'aereo decollò, innalzandosi nell'azzurro. Lasciando fratello e sorella nuovamente soli.  
_Dall'altra parte del precipizio del tempo._  
–Sei sicura che vada bene così per te?…  
Lei distolse lo sguardo dall'alto e gli sorrise, nonostante la nostalgia che già le velava gli occhi. –Certo. E tu? Sei certo di…  
–Io? Senz'altro. Non è un mistero per te… che fin da quando avevi i denti da latte, non mi è mai piaciuta l'idea di dividerti con _nessuno_… ma penso tutto quello che ho detto fino all'ultima virgola. Non potevi scegliere meglio. Mi piacerà quel tipo come fratello. Mi è mancato, direi, averne uno.  
Già. Si era preparato anche _quelle_ parole… quella benedizione… da anni e anni. Anche se non aveva creduto, per tanto tempo, di trovare qualcuno che meritasse di ascoltarle.  
Ma… aveva imparato. Dopo tutti questi anni, e nel modo più duro. Ma finalmente aveva capito.

_–Posso farti una sola domanda?…– aveva chiesto, imbarazzato. Aveva ricevuto uno sguardo incuriosito come risposta. –Ecco… ovviamente… non sei obbligato a rispondere…  
–Dimmi pure.  
–Voi due… ehm… fino a che punto siete…?  
Si era sentito di nuovo un idiota. Chissà, forse tutti i fratelli maggiori del mondo a un certo punto diventano idioti.  
Il ragazzo non si era mostrato risentito. Solo un po' impacciato nel replicare. Si era inginocchiato a terra, dove un piccolo fiore rosa spuntava dal selciato, accarezzandone i petali con la punta delle dita. –Credo… fin dove avevamo bisogno di arrivare. Entrambi. Semplicemente questo.  
Quella mano avrebbe potuto sfondare un muro o spezzargli il collo come se niente fosse. Eppure riusciva a sfiorare la corolla senza sciuparla minimamente. Le sue parole… e lo sguardo mentre compiva quel gesto…  
A lui, era bastato._

Un tempo, ieri o mille anni fa, era stato tutto il suo mondo.  
Non aveva mai preteso di ridiventarlo.  
Fuorché, forse, in un piccolo angolo egoista del suo cuore, che desiderava ciò che non era più e non poteva più essere. Ma riusciva a metterlo a tacere senza troppa fatica.  
Lei aveva un'altra famiglia, ora. La sua _vera_ famiglia. Ed era felice di questo. Felice che non fosse stata sola e disperata. Che qualcuno fosse stato pronto ad abbracciarla e consolarla, quando ce n'era stato bisogno. Che qualcuno l'avesse amata.  
Felice che non avesse più bisogno di lui.  
Sarebbe stato lui, ora, ad aver bisogno di lei. Per qualche tempo.  
Goditelo questo tempo, _homme_. Passerà fin troppo presto.  
–Andiamo– disse voltandosi, e appoggiandosi leggermente al braccio di lei mentre si avviavano alla macchina. A chi passasse per caso sarebbe sembrato che fosse lui a darle il braccio sostenendola, non il contrario.  
–Allora… cosa mi dici di questa casa che hai trovato per noi? O insisti che dev'essere una sorpresa?…

**L'Inizio**


End file.
